


В слезах и молчанье

by Ingunn



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:50:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingunn/pseuds/Ingunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пост-513. Альтернативный финал сериала</p>
            </blockquote>





	В слезах и молчанье

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Silence and Tears](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/115054) by Randall Morgan. 



 

**_Расставание (1808)_ **

_Лорд Джордж Ноэл Гордон Байрон (Lord Byron)_

_Помнишь, печалясь,_

_Склонясь пред судьбой,_

_Мы расставались_

_Надолго с тобой._

_В холоде уст твоих,_

_В сухости глаз_

_Я уж предчувствовал_

_Нынешний час._

_Был этот ранний_

_Холодный рассвет_

_Началом страданий_

_Будущих лет._

_Удел твой - бесчестье._

_Молвы приговор_

_Я слышу - и вместе_

_Мы делим позор._

_В толпе твое имя_

_Тревожит любой._

_Неужто родными_

_Мы были с тобой?_

_Тебя называют_

_Легко, не скорбя,_

_Не зная, что знаю_

_Тебя, как себя._

_Мы долго скрывали_

_Любовь свою,_

_И тайну печали_

_Я так же таю._

_Коль будет свиданье_

_Дано мне судьбой,_

_В слезах и молчанье_

_Встречусь с тобой!_

_Перевод С. Маршака_

**  
**

**Глава 1: POV Джастин**

 

– Брайан...

 

Он притворяется спящим, делает вид, будто не слышит моего голоса, хотя я знаю, что на самом деле он не спит. Его совершенное тело, обнажённое, распростёртое вниз лицом поперёк широкой кровати, напряжено, и это видно невооружённым глазом. Я всё понимаю. Я уступаю ему. Пусть делает так, как хочет. Я всё равно не знаю, что ему сказать. Да и о чём тут ещё можно говорить? Если сейчас взгляд этих невероятных ореховых глаз, исполненный боли, встретится с моим, я могу не выдержать.

 

И последствия моей слабости будут катастрофическими.

 

Я шепчу: «Я люблю тебя, Брайан», и тяну в сторону тяжёлую дверь лофта, кто знает, может быть, в последний раз в моей жизни. Слышит он меня или нет – не так уж важно. В любом случае, он это знает. И проблема совсем не в том, что я его не люблю. Скорее, наоборот – я люблю его слишком сильно.

 

Все остальные видят ситуацию совершенно под иным углом. Я – негодяй. Я – парень в чёрной шляпе*. Я предпочёл карьеру любви всей моей жизни. Не удивлюсь, если они думают, что вообще вся эта история была для меня всего лишь игрой, что я добился от Брайана практически невозможных обязательств, и, получив желаемое, пресытился своей победой и заскучал. Со стороны ситуация действительно выглядит хуже некуда, но я уверен, что многие именно так и считают. А почему, собственно, нет? В этом есть смысл.

 

Если бы наша жизнь была телесериалом, мой персонаж, наверное, был бы главным злодеем, объектом всеобщей ненависти. И хоть изначально предполагалось, что эту роль отведут Брайану, но, как и я в своё время, зрители очень скоро поняли бы, что его разгульный образ жизни – это всего лишь игра на публику, и в глубине его души живет маленький несчастный ребёнок. Я же, напротив, всегда был баловнем судьбы, не знавшим ни в чём отказа, во всяком случае, так могло показаться со стороны. Сначала вы переживали бы за меня, потом жалели меня, когда я ломал голову, пытаясь разобраться, почему Брайан так упорно отказывается верить в любовь. Вы бы сочувствовали мне, когда я истекал кровью после жестокого нападения и радовались, когда Брайан помогал мне восстанавливаться. А потом вы бы разводили руками и озадаченно чесали в затылке, когда я ушёл и бросил его ради человека, обещавшего мне то, в чём, как мне тогда казалось, я нуждался, и в итоге остался ни с чем.

 

Вот тогда вы бы потеряли веру в меня, как потерял её Брайан, а потом и я сам. С того самого дня любое моё движение было неверным. Я запутался, наделал кучу ошибок. Позже я попытался вернуть Брайана, и у меня даже получилось. Но некоторое недоверие и отстранённость никуда не исчезли. У Брайана всегда находился кто-то, кто вставал между нами, помогая ему дистанцироваться. Это был его способ защитить себя от боли.

 

В какой-то момент, казалось, всё между нами наладилось, даже несмотря на тот бардак, что творился вокруг. Мы были друг у друга, и нам этого было достаточно. Мы стали одной командой. Но жизнь – это не телесериал, в ней всё далеко не так просто.

 

Наблюдая за нашими персонажами на экране, вы бы не смогли составить верное представление о том, что на самом деле между нами происходило – у вас для этого было бы слишком мало информации. Но в любом случае, всё это лирическое отступление – лишь пустая болтовня. Я – тот тип, которого все ненавидят.

 

Я – тот засранец, который разбил сердце Брайана Кинни.

 

Те, кто считает, что сердце Брайана Кинни не может разбиться из-за несчастной любви, или что оно у него вообще отсутствует, подумайте ещё раз. Я сделал это. Я знаю о нём всё. Я разбил сердце Брайана и выбросил осколки, предоставив кому-нибудь найти их и склеить. Я молюсь, чтобы его так называемые друзья хотя бы раз твёрдо взялись за него и помогли ему справиться с болью, которую он, разумеется, всегда будет тщательно от них скрывать. И тогда у кого-то другого может появиться шанс, я знаю, это более чем вероятно. Я разрушил все неприступные преграды на пути к сердцу Брайана, и теперь он практически открыт для того, чтобы кто-то новый, пританцовывая от радости, пришёл и занял то место возле него, которое раньше принадлежало мне одному.

 

Не думайте, что я никогда не предполагал такого исхода событий. Всегда может появиться кто-то, больше подходящий ему по возрасту, равный по финансовому статусу. Кто-то, у кого достаточно жизненного опыта, чтобы дать Брайану всё, что он хочет, и не чувствовать себя при этом преданным или уязвлённым. Что бы я сделал, если бы, вернувшись в Питтсбург, увидел, что Брайан влюблён в другого? Понятия не имею. Определённо, мне было бы безумно больно, но я надеюсь, что смог бы его понять. Его новый любовник никогда не узнал бы, что способность Брайана любить и признавать это чувство – моя заслуга. До моего появления двери, ведущие к его сердцу, были крепко заперты. С тех пор, как я сорвал с них замок, они лишь слегка прикрыты.

 

Вот ведь дерьмо!

 

Линдси уехала, и, что гораздо важнее, увезла с собой Гаса. Я бы чувствовал себя спокойнее, если бы знал, что во всём остальном, что не касается меня, у Брайана всё прекрасно, но такое бывает довольно редко, жизнь – несовершенная штука. Впрочем, я испытываю какое-то извращённое чувство гордости за то, как хорошо справился. Я выглядел уверенным в себе, мое лицо светилось счастьем. Я притворялся, что жду – не дождусь своего прибытия в большой город, новых событий, новых приключений. Я даже сделал вид, что слабое подобие отношений на расстоянии – это то, что нам нужно.

 

Но сегодня вечером мы занимались любовью в последний раз. И я никогда не забуду, как это было, как он обнимал меня, как его дыхание касалось моего плеча, как он крепко прижимал меня к себе, загоняя свою боль на самое дно.

 

Говорят, что первая любовь никогда не становится любовью всей твоей жизни. Чушь. В ту минуту, когда я, будучи семнадцатилетним девственником, увидел его на Либерти Авеню, я понял, что он – тот самый. Он был и остаётся любовью всей моей жизни. Об этом редко кто говорит, но найти любовь всей жизни ещё не означает, что у вас сложатся прекрасные партнёрские отношения на веки вечные.

 

Люди не говорят о том, что если любишь кого-то слишком сильно, это может уничтожить тебя. Они молчат также и о том, что такая сильная любовь нередко заставляет тебя жертвовать своим собственным счастьем для того, чтобы спасти душу того единственного, кто для тебя важен.

 

Впрочем, это уже совершенно другая история, да и вы всё равно мне не верите.

 

Окей, просто продолжайте считать меня бессердечным, неблагодарным, эгоцентричным маленьким карьеристом, который немного поиграл с сердцем Брайана Кинни, а потом, в один прекрасный день, в четверть одиннадцатого вечера вернул его обратно владельцу, с грохотом задвинув за собой тяжёлую дверь лофта. Я надеюсь, что Брайан будет думать именно так, когда боль немного притупится и на душе останется лишь горечь.

 

Как только я оказываюсь на улице, на меня набрасывается ледяной ветер, словно лезвие меча, рассекающее пополам. Я плотнее запахиваю куртку и вцепляюсь рукой в перила, чтобы не упасть. До чего же больно! Это куда сильнее любой физической боли. Эта боль исходит из того тайного уголка сердца, который никогда не виден медикам на МРТ, но очень хорошо знаком поэтам.

 

Вдох – словно всхлип. Выдох – как удушье. Я больше не сдерживаю слёзы, они текут ручьём. Я – сплошная открытая рана. Слёзы продолжают капать, даже когда возле меня останавливается машина, заказанная Брайаном, и я падаю на заднее сиденье.

 

– С вами всё хорошо? – обеспокоенно спрашивает водитель.

 

Я бормочу название аэропорта, игнорируя его вопрос. Просто оставьте меня в покое, вы все, оставьте уже меня в покое! Вливаясь в поток, движущийся по Тремонту, я не оглядываюсь назад. Я просто не могу заставить себя повернуть голову. В том доме осталась лучшая часть меня. Там остался Брайан Кинни.

 

На память вдруг приходит стихотворение Байрона, которое в своё время совершенно не зацепило меня на уроках литературы в школе. Но теперь оно зловеще и мрачно звучит в моей голове, и строфа из него в точности соответствует тому, что я сейчас чувствую.

 

_Коль будет свиданье_

_Дано мне судьбой,_

_В слезах и молчанье_

_Встречусь с тобой!_

 

Город растворяется в безликой мгле, и во мраке ночи строки Байрона снова возвращаются ко мне: «Я молча страдаю».

 

Страдания – это именно то, чего я заслуживаю.

 

_*Плохой парень в вестернах обычно носит чёрную шляпу в противоположность главному герою, который, конечно же, носит белую._

 

 

**Глава 2: POV Брайан**

 

_Три месяца спустя_

 

Джастин…

 

Я опять вспоминаю свой сон. Он снился мне этой ночью, как и прошлой, как и несколько ночей назад… Я вижу его очень часто с того дня… как всё изменилось. Мне снится, что я просыпаюсь в своей постели в лофте, в синем свете висевшей там когда-то лампы. Я протягиваю руку и прикасаюсь к его бедру. Обнажённый, он лежит неподвижно. Мои пальцы скользят по его упругой заднице. Я чувствую тепло его кожи, невольно улыбаюсь, и, удовлетворённый результатом этой маленькой проверки, снова проваливаюсь в сон.

 

Вот и всё, ничего более.

 

Но в те ночи, когда мне снится этот сон, я сплю спокойно. Какие бы проблемы ни наваливались на меня в реальном мире, все они забываются, отходят на второй план, пока ощущение спокойствия и умиротворения, которое я испытывал во сне, остаётся со мной. Я не трахаю его, не отсасываю у него, я даже не пытаюсь его разбудить. Мы просто лежим вместе в одной постели, моя рука покоится на его бедре, и этого более чем достаточно.

 

Утром я просыпаюсь, рядом со мной никого нет, и пальцы прикасаются не к тёплой коже, а к прохладному шёлку простыней. Я чувствую досаду от осознания того, что снова остался один. Вот во что превратилась моя жизнь. Я один.

 

Я сам сделал этот выбор, я предпочёл одиночество. Это то, чего я заслуживаю. Это то, чего я хочу.

 

– А давайте поговорим о любви, – воркует Эммет, хлопая ресничками на манер Сандры Ди*, отчего мне безумно хочется его придушить. Воспоминания о сне блёкнут, растворяясь в реальности. Может быть, сегодня ночью он снова приснится мне, а может, и нет. Это бывает не так часто, как бы мне того хотелось.

 

– Счёт, пожалуйста! – я оглядываюсь и щёлкаю пальцами в поисках официантки, которая полностью игнорирует меня в лучших традициях Кафе Либерти. Последнее, чем мне хочется заниматься сегодня вечером – это слушать излияния Эммета о любви. Во-первых, Эм влюбляется чаще, чем я покупаю себе новые ботинки, и этим уже практически всё сказано. А во-вторых, его влюблённости длятся ровно столько же, сколько и мой восторг от новой пары обуви – аккурат до первой чистки. Думаю, на самом деле Эммет никогда не влюбляется – он лишь вожделеет. Этот парень находится в перманентном состоянии «я-хочу-влюбиться», но с тех самых пор, как я знаю его, Эммет никогда не был влюблён. Уж поверьте мне – я-то знаю, что такое любовь. То, что было у него с тем богатым стариком и с Тедди, можно назвать как угодно, только не любовью.

 

Сейчас он снова уверен, что влюблён, на сей раз в своего старого школьного приятеля, с которым они когда-то перепихнулись. Всё та же бесконечная песня. Эм вообще хоть когда-нибудь считал себя ни в кого не влюблённым? Рядом со мной сидит Майкл и время от времени бросает на меня тоскливый взгляд побитой собаки, безмолвно спрашивая: «Всё в порядке? Ты правда-правда-правда в норме? Тебя не тяготит этот разговор?»

 

Я ценил бы его заботу намного больше, если бы верил в её искренность. Само собой, даже тогда я бы всё равно недовольно отмахивался от него, но, по крайней мере, я хоть знал бы, что он за меня волнуется. А сейчас, я уверен, в нём нет ни капли искренности. Майки придумал себе свой собственный образ меня, и влюблённость никогда не являлась составной частью этого образа. Я могу испытывать боль, могу быть одиноким – пожалуйста, сколько угодно. Но чтобы я, да влюбился? Увольте. Это прерогатива Майки. Себе он отвёл роль счастливого оседлого семейного человека, а мне – грёбаного Питера Пэна. Хотя, если честно, я ему абсолютно не завидую. Бен – хороший парень, и у него добрые намерения, но их тихая жизнь в пригороде, в этом их Натуралополисе, в окружении таких же женатых гей-парочек – это, блядь, просто грёбаный ночной кошмар.

 

Каждый раз, когда меня туда заносит, что случается, к счастью, не так часто, мне хочется на коленях благодарить Джастина. Ты был так прав! Ты был так охуительно прав насчёт меня! Такая жизнь убила бы меня. Я бы просто задохнулся. Я не натурал и ни в коем случае не намерен им притворяться. Я не хочу жить в огромном особняке в стиле псевдо-Тюдор и быть псевдо-женатым и псевдо-респектабельным джентльменом. Спасибо тебе за это, Джастин.

 

Но ты зашёл слишком далеко. Так ли уж нужно было тебе уезжать? Неужели мы не смогли бы придумать способ быть вместе, не ломая судьбы друг другу? Неужели у нас совсем нет выбора? Но Питтсбург – не Нью-Йорк. Ни в одной из параллельных вселенных. Поэтому – да, он действительно должен был уехать, снова безмолвно отвечаю я себе на свой собственный вопрос.

 

– С тобой всё хорошо? – Майкл, наконец, решается нарушить молчание и накрывает мою ладонь своей. Я отдёргиваю руку. Боже, до чего ж я ненавижу такие вещи! Не смей, блядь, меня жалеть!

 

– А с хуя ли у меня что-то будет не хорошо? Вы, ребята, можете говорить о любви, пока не посинеете, или не покраснеете, или не порозовеете, или какого там цвета она у вас. А мне пора идти работать.

 

Я бросаю на столик деньги – мой ужин плюс чаевые плюс ещё пара баксов. Не хочу ждать счёта и потом делить его на всех. Я ныряю в холод вечера, закуриваю и, прищурившись, устремляю взгляд в ту сторону, где призывно сверкают манящие огни Вавилона. Несмотря на снег и мороз, длинная очередь из жаждущих попасть внутрь серпантином вьётся по тротуару. Голубые вернулись. Вы можете взрывать нас, убивать, унижать, ненавидеть, но мы никогда не уйдем. Мы геи, и мы здесь, а вы можете засунуть себе куда поглубже ваши грёбаные предубеждения.

 

Я направляюсь к Вавилону, мысленно представляя, как Джастин следует за мной шаг за шагом. Это такая маленькая игра, в которую я иногда играю сам с собой. Он здесь, рядом со мной, и я больше не одинок – я слышу его голос, чувствую его присутствие, даже вижу его лицо.

 

– Пошли домой, – говорит он,  беря меня под руку. – Давай просто кинем одеяло на пол и потрахаемся.

 

Я улыбаюсь. В голове вырисовывается план. На нем чёрное белье, на мне тоже. Сегодня мы не станем его снимать.

 

– Отсоси мне прямо через трусы, – станет дразниться он, и я заполню свой рот его членом, скрытым под мягким хлопком Кельвинов. Я буду сосать его прямо сквозь ткань. Я закрываю глаза и представляю, какой он на вкус, я прекрасно помню каждую мельчайшую нотку. Мы идём по улице, и я смотрю на своего воображаемого любовника и беззвучно отвечаю ему:

 

– Позже. А сейчас давай лучше потанцуем, напьёмся и пойдем в заднюю комнату.

 

– Тебе никто не говорил, что ты эксгибиционист? – спрашивает он, и я киваю.

 

– Ты говорил.

 

– Точно.

 

Он исчезает, когда меня приветствует громила у дверей.

 

– Добрый вечер, мистер Кинни.

 

Джастину нельзя оставаться в моей голове, когда поблизости есть другие люди. Если они что-то заметят, то сочтут меня сумасшедшим. Хотя, может, это и правда. Я уже ни в чём не уверен.

 

– Добрый вечер, Джек. Сколько народу!

 

– Да, порядком. На Ночь Стреляющих Текилой обычно всегда так.

 

Я захожу в обновлённый Вавилон – теперь он стал ещё больше и ещё лучше. Он – это моё «ебал я вас всех», брошенное в лицо каждому радикально настроенному гомофобу, который только попытается отнять у нас право на существование. В первую секунду у меня перехватывает дыхание от звуков музыки, запаха разгорячённых, потных тел и бьющей через край энергии. Я расстёгиваю куртку и опираюсь о барную стойку, разглядывая толпу.

 

Сексуальные парни в серебряных шортах и серебряных же ковбойских шляпах движутся среди танцующих. На бёдрах у них приторочено по паре шестизарядных револьверов, а грудь охватывают кожаные патронташи, вместо пуль заправленные текилой. За определённую плату они заряжают свои пластиковые револьверы текиловыми пулями, проводят по вашим губам ломтиком лайма, а затем стреляют струей Cuervo Gold прямо вам в глотку. Некоторое время я наблюдаю за их работой, пока один из них не подходит ко мне. Он похож на скульптуру, отлитую из бронзы; его великолепные мускулы переливаются под гладкой сияющей кожей.

 

– Желаете бесплатно, босс?

 

Нарочито двусмысленное предложение. Но меня не интересует ни то, ни другое. Я уже однажды побывал в его заднице, а, как известно, повторяться – не в моих правилах. Что касается текилы, то я на работе и не собираюсь напиваться, ну, во всяком случае, не так рано.

 

– Мы сегодня опять гребём лопатой, Брайан, – Теодор усаживается возле меня, провожая пристальным взглядом превосходную задницу удаляющегося Стрелка.

 

– Ты имеешь в виду, что мы заработали дохрена денег или что бригада уборщиков опять съебалась?

 

Он ухмыляется.

 

– Соображаешь.

 

– Ага, есть такое дело.

 

Я поправляю своё хозяйство в плену тесных кожаных штанов. Временами искусственное яйцо давит на настоящее, причиняя ощутимую боль. С тех пор, как из-за рака я лишился яйца, мне приходится приспосабливаться к моему новому силиконовому спермопроизводителю, а это то ещё удовольствие. Мой добрый друг Теодор, которого я иногда про себя называю Игорем**, оглядывается по сторонам.

 

– Расскажи кому – не поверят, какие руины тут были после взрыва! А взгляни на него сейчас – больше места, прекрасное освещение, а народу-то сколько...

 

– Трудно заткнуть глотку хорошему гею. Разве только на время минета, но не дольше.

 

– Серьёзно, Брайан, ты и правда очень помог сообществу, вернув Вавилон к жизни. Мы доказали этим ненормальным из общества натуралов, что они не заставят нас постыдно сбежать, или, как говорит Эм, «погасить наше пламя».

 

– Дело вовсе не в нашем пламени, Теодор. Дело в деньгах. Для того чтобы Вавилон приносил доход, необходимо было заново открыть его, причём сделать его больше и лучше, чем он был до взрыва – других вариантов просто не существовало.

 

– Брайан, ты можешь рассказывать всё это кому-то другому, но, если ты не забыл, бухгалтерию здесь веду я. Я – твой финансовый аналитик.

 

– О да, – я поворачиваюсь к бармену за ещё одной порцией содовой с лаймом. – Однако я думал, что наши дела идут хорошо. Я что, ошибаюсь?

 

– Дела идут неплохо, но у тебя было несколько довольно интересных предложений насчёт этого здания.

 

– Они не шли ни в какое сравнение с возможностью сэкономить на новых стройматериалах, – я улыбаюсь молодому симпатичному юноше и получаю от него ответную улыбку. Мимолётный взгляд через обнажённое плечо встречается с моим, мальчишка явно хочет видеть, как я пялюсь на его задницу. Она, кстати, того стоит. У меня в голове начинают вырисовываться планы на сегодняшний вечер.

 

– Что-нибудь слышно от Джастина? – эти слова вылетают из глотки Теодора, словно горячий кусок дерьма, растапливающий снег в месте падения. Я поражаюсь его настойчивости – это же надо, с каким упорством он раз за разом лезет на контактный рельс! Такое чувство, что он испытывает нездоровое возбуждение, причиняя мне боль. Я одариваю его свирепым взглядом, ничем не выдавая своих истинных чувств. Пусть старается, все равно у него ничего не выйдет, ему ни за что не заставить меня проговориться. Ему это не под силу.

 

– Я думал, тебе нужно закрыть финансовый квартал для Киннетика. Может, стоит поработать на благо нашего бизнеса вместо того, чтобы прохлаждаться здесь?

 

– Но…

 

– Документы должны быть на моём столе к девяти утра, Теодор.

 

Он залпом допивает свой бокал и потихоньку уходит. Чёртов ублюдок. Не слышал ли я чего-нибудь от Джастина… Этим людям на самом деле доставляет удовольствие издеваться надо мной или они просто идиоты? А может быть, и то, и другое? Интерес к симпатичной новой заднице на танцполе пропадает. Не то настроение. К чёрту, сегодня я уже не хочу его трахать. Брэндон, этот задрот, крадётся за ним, косясь в мою сторону и победно улыбаясь. Болван, как будто мне есть дело до того, что он там делает. Никогда не было, и никогда не будет. Он для меня уже давно пройденный этап.

 

Я закуриваю очередную сигарету и направляюсь наверх. Не поднимая глаз, миную мемориал в память о погибших при взрыве. Он представляет собой угловую часть прежнего бара, разбитую и пустую. На деревянной панели вырезаны имена всех погибших, конструкция накрыта стеклянным коробом. Там всё время лежат цветы, радужные ленточки и тому подобные знаки памяти. Террориста так и не поймали. Думаю, особо никто и не искал. Кому интересно считать мёртвых голубых?

 

Я поднимаюсь в вип-комнату, и охранник улыбается мне, делая приглашающий жест рукой. Чтобы спокойно пройти мимо него, не рискуя себе что-нибудь повредить, вам понадобится выданная лично мною вип-карточка, либо вы просто должны быть мной. Каждый вечер самые горячие парни получают от меня одноразовый пропуск в святая святых, и лишь у немногих есть туда постоянный допуск. Интерьер являет собой нечто среднее между турецким публичным домом и притоном для курильщиков опиума. Я удобно устраиваюсь на шёлковой кушетке и раскуриваю косяк.

 

Слева от меня кому-то из симпатичных новичков отсасывает постоянный посетитель этого места, тоже весьма горячий. Справа на подушках извиваются в экстазе три сплетённых обнажённых тела. Я лишь мельком гляжу на них. Зеваю. Мне скучно. Я думаю о том, сколько всего нужно будет сделать завтра в агентстве. Быть рекламщиком днём и владельцем танцевального гей-клуба по ночам – не лучшее сочетание. Здравый смысл подсказывает, что надо бы выбрать что-нибудь одно, но я не могу. Я одинаково сильно люблю оба своих детища.

 

– Угадай, кто? – кто-то подходит ко мне сзади и накрывает мои глаза мягкими ладонями. Пахнет сладко и неуловимо знакомо. Я не знаю, кем он может быть, скорее всего, одним из тех, кого я уже когда-то трахал, но зато я точно знаю, кем он быть не может. 

 

Это не он.

 

И тут на меня накатывает.

 

Словно цунами.

 

Волна поднимается снизу вверх, растекается по ногам, скручивает живот в тугой узел, сжимает ледяными когтями сердце, и безжалостно повторяет одно и то же, напоминает, что он на самом деле ушёл. Ушёл. Мое дыхание с трудом прорывается сквозь стиснутые зубы, и я чувствую, как начинает гореть лицо. Я выскальзываю из объятий этого парня:

 

– Мне так не нравится.

 

Я в ярости, а он улыбается мне. Молод и хорош собой. Да, я когда-то трахал его.

 

– Но, Брайан…

 

Я отсылаю его прочь взмахом руки. Я жажду этой боли. Я рад ей. Я хочу её. Она напоминает мне о чём-то очень важном, о чём-то, что большую часть времени будто бы ускользает от меня.

 

Боль напоминает мне, что я всё ещё, блядь, жив, и у меня достаточно сил, чтобы причинить боль ещё кому-нибудь. В этом же должен быть какой-то смысл, да? Это определённо должно что-то означать. Знать бы ещё, что именно.

 

– Давай поедем домой и трахнемся, – шепчет тень Джастина голосом, который слышен только мне. Я закрываю глаза.

 

– Да, – отвечаю я мысленно. – Давай.

 

Кто-то начинает гладить мой член через джинсы. Ещё кто-то целует меня. Кто-то третий прихватывает зубами мой сосок прямо через рубашку. Я закрываю глаза и отдаю своё тело в их распоряжение. Мыслями я сейчас очень далеко отсюда, в каком-то смутно знакомом месте, которое перестало существовать в реальности, и лишь иногда снится мне или мерещится в бреду.

 

Да кому вообще нужна эта реальность? Лишь в фантазиях у меня есть абсолютный контроль над происходящим. Контроль – вот то, чего я всегда хотел.

 

_*Сандра Ди – американская киноактриса, получившая известность благодаря воплощённому ею на экране амплуа инженю._

_**Горбун Игорь – классический отрицательный персонаж фильмов ужасов начала XX века. Вероятно, именно после этих фильмов имя Игорь стало ассоциироваться с горбатыми помощниками сумасшедших учёных._

 

 

**Глава 3: POV Дженнифер**

 

Какой нормальный человек занимается куплей-продажей недвижимости в канун Рождества? Лично у меня такое чувство, что сейчас это решили сделать все, кому не лень! Телефон в офисе не смолкает ни на минуту, а я отпустила свою помощницу, и она, наверное, уже на полпути к своей семье. Я рассчитывала, что работы будет мало, надеялась уйти пораньше, забежать в бакалейный магазин, а потом поехать домой, чтобы успеть приготовить ужин к возвращению Джастина, упаковать оставшиеся подарки и доделать всякие мелкие дела по хозяйству, – обычные трудовые будни работающей матери. Но так уж получается, что нынешнее Рождество для меня – один сплошной стресс.

 

У Молли сейчас самый паршивый возраст – уже не ребёнок, но ещё не женщина, а душевная рана Джастина до сих пор кровоточит после сокрушительного поражения, которое потерпело их с Брайаном намерение начать совместную жизнь. Брайан чувствует себя не лучше. Я не знаю всех подробностей, поэтому мне сложно винить в случившемся кого-то из них. Они оба очень упрямы, и у них хватило безрассудства, чтобы отказаться от своей любви из-за неудобств, которые подстерегали их на пути устройства совместной жизни. Они ещё так молоды, что не понимают, насколько редка такая любовь, как у них, и сколь маловероятно, что оба они когда-нибудь смогут снова полюбить кого-то так же сильно.

 

К сожалению, от такого вряд ли возможно предостеречь. Это то, чему люди учатся лишь на собственном опыте, и зачастую знание приходит к ним слишком поздно. Я слышу, как звенит колокольчик над входной дверью и, не поднимая головы, делаю вошедшему жест, который можно истолковать как «проходите и располагайтесь, я буду в вашем распоряжении через минуту». Мне и самой уже не терпится поскорее закончить разговор с представителем головной компании нашей фирмы. Я изображаю на лице самое милое и приветливое выражение, на которое только способна, и, вешая трубку, оборачиваюсь к своему посетителю. Передо мной стоит не кто иной, как Брайан.

 

Мой почти-что-зять.

 

Высокий и до невозможности красивый в своём длинном чёрном кашемировом пальто, слегка припорошённом снегом. Мягкий красный шарф смотрится кровоточащей раной на его изящной длинной шее. Морозный воздух окрасил щёки Брайана лёгким румянцем, а его глаза прячутся за тёмными очками. Затянутые в перчатки руки сжимают маленькую коробочку в серебряной обёртке, перевязанную алой бархатной лентой. Я подхожу к нему, чтобы поприветствовать, и чувствую, как он напрягается, когда я кладу руку на его плечо и, привстав на цыпочки, целую холодную щёку.

 

– Прости, Брайан. Я сегодня так вымоталась, что меня можно уже везти на кладбище.

 

Телефон снова начинает трезвонить. Я делаю вид, что не слышу его.

 

– Не ответишь? – он снимает очки и прячет их в карман. У него самые прекрасные, самые выразительные глаза в мире, но он не поднимает их на меня, пряча взгляд. Мне грустно от мысли, что он считает необходимым скрывать от меня свои эмоции. Это печально, но совсем не удивительно.

 

– Ничего страшного, перезвонят. Присаживайся. Будешь кофе? Он немного крепковат, но…

 

– О, нет, спасибо. Я ненадолго, – секунду он колеблется, но всё же остается стоять. – Я просто подумал, может быть, ты передашь это Джастину. Он, конечно, совершенно непрактичный, но ты же знаешь, я не делаю практичных подарков.

 

Он протягивает мне свёрток, но я не тороплюсь брать его в руки.

 

– Лучше будет, если ты отдашь ему это сам, Брайан. Приходи вечером к нам на ужин.

 

– Я не могу, – он кладёт свёрток мне на стол. – Как раз еду в аэропорт.

 

– Тебя не будет здесь на Рождество? – я внезапно понимаю, каким ударом это станет для Джастина. Я абсолютно уверена, что он рассчитывал увидеться с Брайаном. Как такое вообще возможно, чтобы он уехал? Они что, совсем не разговаривают друг с другом? Мне бы так хотелось понять, что между ними происходит, но каждый раз, когда я пытаюсь поговорить об этом с сыном, он воздвигает между нами Великую китайскую стену.

 

– Я лечу в Торонто, к Гасу.

 

– О… А я думала, что девочки приедут сюда.

 

– Нет, они хотят, чтобы дети поскорее привыкли к новому месту, к новому окружению, и считают, что праздники могут здорово этому поспособствовать.

 

– Майкл едет с тобой?

 

– Нет, – в тоне голоса Брайана отчётливо слышится «и слава Богу!». – Думаю, они с Беном подъедут после Рождества.

 

– А когда ты возвращаешься?

 

– Не могу сказать точно. Из Торонто я полечу в Банфф* на пару дней, буду кататься на лыжах. Мне нужен небольшой отпуск.

 

О да, очень простой, хотя и немного несуразный способ избежать встречи с Джастином.

 

– Он пробудет здесь всего несколько дней, Брайан. И он очень хочет тебя увидеть.

 

– Он тебе так сказал? – в его голосе и во взгляде внезапно появляется такая искренняя надежда, что я почти готова солгать и сказать «да». Я знаю, что Джастин очень хочет его увидеть, несмотря на тот факт, что они наложили на себя этот дурацкий обет молчания, или как бы это, к чёрту, не называлось. Но я не могу ему врать. Это было бы нечестно.

 

– Нет, но…

 

– Ладно, – прерывает он меня. – Отдай ему это, хорошо? – он наклоняется и целует меня в щёку. – С Рождеством вас с Молли.

 

– Брайан, что между вами происходит?

 

– Ничего, – отвечает он, натянуто улыбаясь. – Ровным счётом ничего. Чао!

 

Он машет мне рукой на прощание и уходит. Резкая трель телефона выводит меня из задумчивости.

 

– Дженнифер Тэйлор, – автоматически произношу я.

 

– Господи, мама, ну ты возьмёшь когда-нибудь трубку? Я уже третий раз звоню! – в голосе моего сына явственно слышно раздражение.

 

– Прости, дорогой, я разговаривала с Брайаном.

 

На несколько мгновений воцаряется тишина.

 

– С Брайаном?

 

– Да, он приходил и оставил для тебя подарок.

 

– Он ещё там?

 

– Нет, только что ушел.

 

– Почему он оставил его тебе?

 

– Вы двое что, вообще не разговариваете друг с другом?

 

– Мы разговаривали.

 

– И не договорились о том, чтобы увидеться в Рождество? Джастин, ты знаешь, что он улетает в Торонто навестить Гаса?

 

Я слышу тихий вздох разочарования.

 

– Нет. Но думаю, смысл в этом есть. Мама, если по приезде ты собираешься устроить мне допрос с пристрастием на тему того, что происходит между мной и Брайаном, пожалуйста, забудь об этом. Я не хочу это обсуждать.

 

– Хорошо, хорошо, успокойся. Где ты сейчас?

 

– Сижу в самолёте, и меня только что попросили выключить сотовый, потому что мы взлетаем. Ты встретишь меня в аэропорту?

 

– Разумеется. Я помню, во сколько прибывает твой рейс.

 

– Отлично. Тогда до скорого.

 

– Хорошо долететь, милый.

 

– Мам, как он выглядел?

 

– Это же Брайан. Он всегда великолепен.

 

– Ну да, конечно. Ладно, пока.

 

Вешая трубку, я думаю, что, пожалуй, вместо подарочного сертификата в тот магазин художественных товаров в Виллидж, который ему так нравится, и некоторой суммы денег на аренду жилья нужно подарить моему прекрасному сыну абонемент на посещение консультанта по вопросам семьи и брака, чтобы они могли сходить туда вдвоём с Брайаном. Хоть они и не женаты, им необходима помощь специалиста, чтобы разрушить ту плотину, которая мешает им спокойно плыть по течению реки, называемой жизнью, и наслаждаться своим счастьем. Если бы я знала, что Джастин больше не любит Брайана, или наоборот, Брайан охладел к моему сыну, я бы меньше переживала. Мне было бы грустно и больно за них, но я бы смогла с этим справиться.

 

Однако они любят друг друга, и это всё только усложняет. Кроме того, меня это жутко злит. Никто не имеет права разбрасываться любовью. Настоящие чувства приходят так редко, и это такой драгоценный дар, что мы должны делать всё, что в наших силах, чтобы не дать им исчезнуть. Если бы я в действительности считала, что для них двоих будет лучше расстаться, что тогда они будут счастливее, я бы молча держалась в стороне. Однако всё совсем не так.

 

– Что это? – появившаяся в офисе Молли берёт в руки подарок, внимательно осматривает его, трясёт, поднеся к уху, пока я, наконец, не забираю у нее свёрток.

 

– Это для твоего брата.

 

– Я думала, ты уже купила ему подарок, – она недовольно морщит носик. Эти двое до сих пор не оставили детскую привычку меряться подарками.

 

– Он не от меня, а от Брайана.

 

Она удивлённо распахивает свои большие голубые глаза и откидывает за плечо рыжую прядь. Молли, как и Джастин, очень хорошенькая. Это в некотором роде беспокоит меня. Она сейчас ненамного моложе Джастина в тот период, когда он встретил Брайана, после чего вся его жизнь переменилась.

 

– О. А что он делает у тебя?

 

Я объясняю в двух словах, и слышу, как она вздыхает:

 

– Они такие странные.

 

– О чём ты?

 

– Я имею в виду, – говорит она с мудростью человека, ещё никогда не знавшего настоящей любви, – почему бы им просто не сесть рядом и не поговорить по душам? Что за драму они устроили?

 

Я улыбаюсь своей дочери. Вот бы она сохранила эту способность здраво рассуждать, когда дело будет касаться её собственной любви.

 

– Иногда проще сказать, чем сделать, Молли.

 

– Да как угодно, – она пожимает плечами. – Можешь дать мне двадцать долларов? Мне надо купить кое-кому подарок.

 

– Кому это?

 

– Кое-кому, мама! – она не видит надобности объяснять, а я не вижу надобности давать ей двадцатку, так что она надувает губки и уходит. Я поднимаю подарок, оставленный Брайаном, и тоже слегка встряхиваю коробку. Я узнаю логотип магазина на серебряной этикетке. Он прав, это жутко непрактично, но зато так по-брайановски. Дверь снова открывается и входит курьер с огромной охапкой белых пуансеттий.

 

– Куда можно это поставить, мадам?

 

Я подхожу к окну и смотрю на улицу. В букете есть карточка, я беру её в руки и читаю: «Счастливого Рождества! Брайан». Со вздохом я кладу карточку в карман, мои пальцы бездумно скользят по бархатистым лепесткам цветов. Сладкий яд, вот что такое пуансеттии. Они смертельно опасны для домашних животных, но до чего же прелестны! Когда-то я думала примерно то же самое о Брайане Кинни, но давно уже изменила своё мнение на его счёт. Теперь я вижу, что Брайан в этой ситуации пал такой же жертвой, как и Джастин, если не хуже. Потому что Джастин всегда верил в любовь, а Брайану пришлось во многом преодолеть себя, чтобы признаться в этом себе и другим.

 

С этим нужно что-то делать. Но что я могу, кроме как «отвалить и не мешать», как изящно выразился мой сын? Немного поразмыслив, я беру телефон и набираю знакомый номер. Услышав на другом конце провода чуть хрипловатый женский голос, я представляюсь и произношу:

 

– Мне нужна твоя помощь, но ты должна сохранить это в секрете.

 

Она смеётся, и я понимаю, что интуиция меня не подвела, и идея позвонить ей была правильной.

_*Банфф – небольшой город и одноимённый Национальный парк в Канаде, считающийся одним из красивейших мест на земле и известный своими горнолыжными курортами._

 

 

**Глава 4: POV Джастин**

Переступая порог Вуди, я испытываю почти те же ощущения, что и в тот день, когда пришёл сюда впервые после нападения. Всё изменилось, я больше не принадлежал этому месту, а люди вокруг пялились на меня и украдкой перешёптывались. Я знаю, что Брайана здесь нет, но ничего не могу с собой поделать – всё равно оглядываюсь вокруг, ища его глазами. Похоже, здесь нет вообще никого из моих старых друзей, лишь пара знакомых машут мне рукой в знак приветствия. Мимо ходят совершенно чужие люди. Увы, даже такое недолговременное отсутствие уже создало дистанцию между мной и Питтсбургом, но всё равно я чувствую себя здесь гораздо более комфортно, чем в нескольких нью-йоркских гей-барах, куда пару раз заходил. А может быть, просто дело не в барах, а в компании, с которой ты тусуешься?

 

Я подхожу к барной стойке и заказываю пиво, а в моей памяти оживает воспоминание о том, как мы сидели тут вместе с Брайаном. На нём был этот вязаный жилет, подчёркивающий красоту его великолепных рук, и он касался своим лбом моего. Неважно, что он при этом говорил, и какие проблемы нас тогда волновали. Я просто помню, что почувствовал, когда Брайан приблизил ко мне лицо и прижался к моему лбу своим. В этом простом жесте было столько любви и нежности...

 

В общем-то, пока я был доволен своим первым вечером в Питтсбурге. Мы поужинали дома вместе с мамой и Молли. За то время, что я её не видел, сестрёнка превратилась в законченную маленькую стерву. Удивляюсь, как мама её терпит, хотя, по правде говоря, я в своё время тоже был тем ещё засранцем, и как-то же она меня терпела. Она отдала мне подарок Брайана, я забрал его в свою комнату, но так и не открыл. Не смог. Это было выше моих сил. Но в целом вечер в кругу семьи прошёл неплохо, а теперь я здесь.

 

Почему я пришёл сюда? Собственно, а почему бы и нет? На протяжении нескольких лет это место было для меня практически родным. В Вуди тебе всегда рады, здесь всегда дружелюбная атмосфера. С Вавилоном у меня связано множество других воспоминаний, как плохих, так и хороших, но Вуди в эмоциональном плане как-то нейтральнее, что ли.

 

– Эй, ты, случайно, не Джастин Тэйлор? – сидящий рядом парень заинтересованно разглядывает меня. Он довольно горяч, но я сейчас не в том настроении. К тому же я совсем не узнаю его. Он улыбается, и я вежливо киваю в ответ. Он протягивает мне руку. Я автоматически пожимаю её, жертва хорошего воспитания. И тут он говорит: – Спасибо тебе.

 

– За что? – недоумеваю я.

 

– За то, что сбил спесь с Брайана Кинни.

 

Я отшатываюсь от него.

 

– О чём ты?

 

– Да ладно, ты же герой для всех парней Питтсбурга, которых Брайан Кинни попользовал и выбросил. Приятно видеть, что он наконец-то получил по заслугам. Да ещё от кого-то такого молодого! Отличная работа!

 

Я встаю, судорожно сжимая в руке бутылку, мучимый желанием разбить её о его голову.

 

– Я не бросал Брайана. Наши отношения – это не твоё сраное дело, но если ты и правда считаешь, что мне нужно было что-то ему доказывать, ты будешь сильно разочарован.

 

Я ухожу прежде, чем он успевает раскрыть рот, нахожу свободный столик и падаю на стул, кипя от злости.

 

– О, гляньте-ка только, кто у нас здесь! – словно гром среди ясного неба раздаётся возглас Эммета. Он не один, какой-то парень, которого я раньше не видел, буквально виснет на нём. Эм подлетает и целует меня в щёку, после чего знакомит со своим новым бойфрендом, который бросает на меня предостерегающий взгляд, направляясь к бару за напитками. Неужели он и правда думает, что я могу начать флиртовать с Эмметом? Фу, гадость какая…

 

Я поясняю, что приехал домой на Рождество, и Эммет восклицает:

 

– Надо же, вы с Брайаном разминулись! Он как раз сегодня улетел в Торонто!

 

– Я знаю, – тон моего голоса предполагает, что эту тему лучше оставить, и Эммет меня понимает.

 

– Ладно, тогда давай, модный художник, рассказывай мне о своём лофте в Трайбеке*, и обо всём, чем ты занимаешься в этом невероятном городе!

 

Я смеюсь. Эммет – настоящая фабрика по производству восклицательных знаков. Сколько экспрессии в каждой его фразе!

 

– У меня квартира на четвёртом этаже самого обычного дома в Ист-Виллидж**, которую мы делим с тремя соседями, Эм.

 

– Надеюсь, они хотя бы сексуальные?

 

– Двое из них – девушки, а третий – натурал. Ну, собственно, они все натуралы, кроме меня.

 

– Мда, неважно ты устроился.

 

Я снова смеюсь.

 

– Это всё, что я пока могу себе позволить. Впрочем, при большом желании можно назвать эту квартиру и лофтом. Я работаю по полдня в магазинчике постеров на Хьюстон Стрит, и они разрешают мне пользоваться их мансардой. Там нет воды и отопления, зато отличное естественное освещение и много свободного места. Мне для работы нужно большое пространство. Жить там, к сожалению, нельзя, но там здорово рисовать.

 

– Променять великолепный лофт на Тремонте на квартирку на четвёртом этаже и мансарду? На это нужна смелость!

 

Смелость? Я качаю головой.

 

– Дело не в смелости, Эммет. Дело в том, чтобы добиться всего самостоятельно. Я должен сделать это сам. Ты понимаешь?

 

Он закатывает глаза, и я вижу, что он не понимает ровным счетом ничего. Мне очень сложно это объяснять, хотя для меня самого всё предельно ясно. Я не могу позволить Брайану финансировать мою жизнь в Нью-Йорке, как бы сильно ему этого ни хотелось. И дело тут вовсе не в гордости. Дело в том, что так будет правильно. Бойфренд Эммета возвращается, он даже прихватил для меня ещё одну бутылку пива. Глядя на него, я думаю, что парень, должно быть, ещё недостаточно искушён в гейских делах, если не понимает, что мы с Эмметом, фигурально выражаясь, предпочитаем играть одну и ту же роль. Я ему не соперник.

 

После пары бокалов они собираются пойти в Вавилон и немного развлечься, но я совершенно не в настроении для подобного времяпрепровождения, и, кроме того, у меня тут назначена встреча. Мне бы очень хотелось увидеть, что Брайан сделал с Вавилоном, но воспоминания о взрыве, дыме и пожаре всё ещё слишком свежи. Я не хочу идти туда без него.

 

Мы стояли среди развалин, когда он впервые сказал, что любит меня. Именно тогда Брайан в первый раз произнёс это вслух. На самом деле, он и до этого уже миллион раз признавался мне в любви самыми разными способами, но в то время я был ещё слишком молод и не слышал этого. Я придавал словам чересчур большое значение. И по-прежнему придаю. Я каждый день думаю о том мгновении, вспоминаю, как сияли его глаза, как взволнованно звучал голос, как напряжено было его сильное тело, прижимающееся ко мне.

 

– Уже пьянствуешь с друзьями? – Дафни отвешивает мне лёгкий подзатыльник в стиле Деб. Я невольно засматриваюсь на неё, понимая, что не в состоянии сердиться. Я так скучал по ней!

 

– Ты похожа на двенадцатилетнюю девчонку, – поддразниваю я подругу, разглядывая её просторный свитер, джинсы и меховые сапоги, от которых сейчас буквально пищат все девчонки. Её волосы заплетены в две косички, и она такая хрупкая, что выглядит даже младше Молли. Не стоило её дразнить. У меня и самого до сих пор везде спрашивают удостоверение личности.

 

– Ты тоже, Златовласка, – смеётся она и тянет меня за отросшие волосы. Я знаю, что давно уже надо было подстричься, но сейчас покупка продуктов и плата за квартиру для меня важнее, чем поход в парикмахерскую. Мы собираемся на рождественскую вечеринку, которую устраивает кто-то из её друзей – я согласился на это в минуту слабости. Праздники, которые устраивают натуралы, в большинстве своём жуткая скучища, но оставаться дома с мамой ещё хуже. Она всё время смотрит на меня так, словно ждёт, что я разоткровенничаюсь и всё ей расскажу. Да ни за что на свете.

 

Только когда я привожу Дафни домой после вечеринки, нам удаётся нормально поговорить. Мы бок о бок лежим на её кровати, курим один косяк на двоих и разглядываем на потолке пятна из-за подтекающей крыши. Мой неугомонный внутренний художник видит в этих причудливых разводах то снеговика, то ягнёнка, то львиную морду.

 

– А я вчера обедала с Брайаном, – вдруг говорит Даф. Я переворачиваюсь на бок и упираюсь в неё взглядом.

 

– И?

 

– Что – «и»? – она пожимает плечами. – И ничего. Он кое-что подарил мне, – она спрыгивает с кровати и приносит пару мягких чёрных кашемировых перчаток. – Ты когда-нибудь видел что-нибудь более изысканное? Я даже надевать их боюсь, – она шлёпается на бок, наблюдая, как я любуюсь перчатками.

 

– С чего бы ему делать тебе такой подарок?

 

– Я отправила ему коробку Годивы***.

 

Я морщусь.

 

– Брайан не ест такую дрянь.

 

– Годива – это не дрянь. Я не знала, что ему подарить, но мне так хотелось сделать ему какой-нибудь подарок, а они были в такой красивой коробке, сплошь перевитой золотыми лентами и звёздочками.

 

– Наверное, он просто передарил её какому-нибудь клиенту.

 

– Джастин, мне плевать, что он сделает с конфетами. Мне просто захотелось сделать ему приятное.

 

Я киваю и возвращаю ей перчатки.

 

– Это была прекрасная идея, Даф.

 

– А ты что собираешься ему дарить?

 

– С чего ты взяла, что я собираюсь ему что-то дарить?

 

– Брось, я же знаю тебя.

 

– Я нарисовал маленькую картину для ванной комнаты в лофте. Ему никогда не нравилась та пустующая стена. Добавил туда немного красного, чтобы оживить тёмные тона. Ему должно понравиться. Но раз уж он укатил в Торонто, наверное, я попрошу маму передать ему мой подарок.

 

– Ты не можешь уехать, так и не повидавшись с ним.

 

– Боюсь, у меня просто не будет выбора. Мне нужно возвращаться в Нью-Йорк. Я не могу потерять эту работу и лишиться студии. – Я беру у неё косяк и, чуть помедлив, спрашиваю: – Как он выглядел?

 

– Это же Брайан. Он всегда такой классный, уверенный в себе, шикарно одетый, и как всегда, до невозможности язвительный. Вот только как бы тщательно он ни скрывал свои чувства, у него на лбу бегущей строкой написано, что ему чего-то недостаёт. Джастин, у него пустые глаза. Это невозможно было не заметить, особенно когда он спрашивал меня, не слышала ли я чего-нибудь о тебе, или когда говорил о Гасе.

 

– Да, я понимаю, что он чувствует.

 

– Тогда почему вы двое не вместе?

 

– Потому что так нужно, Дафни.

 

– Объясни.

 

– Прекрати донимать меня этой просьбой. Сколько уже можно?

 

– Но ты так ни разу и не объяснил.

 

– И не собираюсь.

 

– Почему?

 

– Потому что как бы я ни пытался подобрать нужные слова, у меня не выходит. Я знаю, что чувствую. Я знаю, что так будет правильно, но когда я пытаюсь объяснить это кому-либо, то сам не вижу смысла в том, что говорю. Мы можем поговорить о чем-нибудь другом?

 

– Ты с кем-нибудь встречаешься?

 

Смешно.

 

– Я никогда не искал себе нового партнёра.

 

– Почему нет?

 

– Потому что я по-прежнему люблю Брайана.

 

– Но…

 

– Трахался ли я с кем-то? Да. И что? Он тоже. Это ничего не значит.

 

– Как-то это всё погано.

 

– Я знаю. – Я поднимаюсь и тянусь за своей курткой. – Думаю, мне пора. Я бы с удовольствием остался у тебя, но мама расстроится. Она, конечно, ничего не скажет, но я это и так знаю. Завтра Рождество. Ты проведёшь его со своими?

 

– Да, но я тебе позвоню. Может, получится сбежать и сходить в кино или ещё куда-нибудь.

 

– Ага, было бы здорово, – я замираю на пороге. – Дафни, спасибо, что поддерживаешь отношения с Брайаном.

 

– Не благодари меня, балбес. Между прочим, я люблю Брайана. И куда сильнее, чем тебя.

 

Я усмехаюсь.

 

– Ты до усрачки хочешь его трахнуть.

 

– И чем же я в этом отличаюсь от остальных?

 

– Да ничем, – я пожимаю плечами. Она права. Его хотят трахнуть все поголовно, и мужчины, и женщины. Даже так называемые мужчины-натуралы находят его совершенно неотразимым. И он об этом прекрасно знает. Я выхожу на улицу и сажусь в позаимствованную у мамы машину. Я намереваюсь ехать прямо домой, но какой-то сигнал самонаведения заставляет меня сделать крюк, чтобы проехать мимо лофта на Тремонте. За закрытыми портьерами виден слабый свет, но там никого нет. Сколько мужчин переступало этот порог с тех пор, как я уехал? И все они приходили сюда лишь для того, чтобы после того, как исполнят то, что от них требовалось, им указали на дверь. Неважно. Никто из них неважен.

 

«Я не верю в любовь, я верю в трах», – эти слова до сих пор эхом звучат у меня в голове. Он стоял босиком прямо на тротуаре, одетый лишь в футболку и джинсы, и всё равно был умопомрачительно прекрасен. Я плакал. Он выглядел странно задумчивым. Знал ли он в тот момент, или, может, ещё раньше, что его чувства ко мне были совсем другими? Мне кажется, что да. Я думаю, он понял это ещё в первую ночь. И, похоже, перепугался до смерти.

 

– Я верю в любовь, Брайан, – шепчу я, нажимая на газ и устремляясь прочь от лофта. – И ты тоже.

_*Трайбека – элитный район Нью-Йорка, где проживают многие знаменитости и самая дорогая аренда жилья._

_**Ист-Виллидж – район Нью-Йорка, родина многих музыкальных, художественных и литературных движений. Также считается символом ночной жизни Нью-Йорка._

_***Годива (Godiva) – марка бельгийского шоколада._

**Глава 5: POV Брайан**

 

Наконец-то я могу побыть с моим мальчиком.

 

Не то чтобы мне совсем не хотелось повидать Линдси, скажу больше – я даже скучал по ней. И хотя мне совершенно плевать на Мелани и на то, увидимся ли мы с ней ещё когда-нибудь или нет, должен признать, что пока она ведёт себя вполне сносно (для Мелани, разумеется). До сих пор она ограничивалась лишь язвительными взглядами, не выпуская раздвоенного языка. Дочь Майкла так и льнёт ко мне, бегает за мной хвостиком, буквально не слезает с коленей, что неимоверно бесит Гаса. Ему бы хотелось безраздельно владеть моим вниманием, впрочем, я и сам на это рассчитывал.

 

Но поскольку мужчины – чрезвычайно редкие гости в этом доме, я не вправе винить девчушку в том, что она находит меня неотразимым. В конце концов, в Питтсбурге у наших лесбиянок были друзья-мужчины. Геи, да, но, тем не менее, мужчины, так что влияние члена в доме вполне себе ощущалось. А сейчас тут кругом одни женщины, и единственный мужчина в доме – это бедный маленький Гас. И меня это серьёзно беспокоит. Не то чтобы я считал, что дайки не способны быть хорошими матерями, или что подобная жизнь исковеркает Гасу психику, но я по-прежнему твёрдо убежден, что в воспитании ребёнка в равной степени необходимо участие как женщин, так и мужчин.

 

Но сейчас мы с Гасом остались вдвоём в его комнате, я, свернувшись немыслимым образом, забрался к нему на кровать, и мы вместе листаем книжку-раскладушку «Ночь перед Рождеством», подарок, который я вручил ему чуть раньше положенного. От него так сладко пахнет, я с наслаждением вдыхаю этот неповторимый детский запах, и думаю, как разозлился бы на меня мой мальчик, если бы услышал, что я по-прежнему продолжаю называть его ребёнком. Мой маленький храбрый человечек сейчас так расслабленно лежит в моих объятиях. Но клянусь Богом, он вырос и повзрослел за то недолгое время, что мы не виделись.

 

Я сбрасываю обувь и подсовываю себе под спину подушку. Я понимаю, что устал гораздо сильнее, чем думал поначалу, но одно лишь присутствие Гаса рядом добавляет мне сил.

 

– Папа, почитай мне, – просит он, когда мы открываем первую страницу, и перед нашими глазами появляется картинка, на которой изображён человек в ночной рубашке и колпаке, направляющийся к окну.

 

– Давай лучше ты мне почитаешь, Гас? Я так устал.

 

– Здесь очень много незнакомых слов, папочка.

 

– А ты всё-таки попробуй, – я притягиваю его к своему плечу, внимательно наблюдая, как он решительно берется за дело.

 

– Этот человек проснулся, потому что Санта Клаус и его олени шумели на крыше, – говорит Гас, явно осуждая поведение Санты. Затем он обращает внимание на рисунки на заднем плане. – Смотри, папа, мышка тоже спит в своей маленькой норке. А её детям снятся конфеты и сладости.

 

Раскрывается следующая страница, и Гас продолжает излагать мне свою интерпретацию истории. На этой картинке изображены олени и санки старого толстяка.

 

– Смотри, Санта Клаус и его олени приземлились на крышу! Ты когда-нибудь видел Санту на крыше, папа?

 

– Увы, не могу этим похвастаться, Гас.

 

– А я видел.

 

– Ты видел? И когда же?

 

– Не помню, но точно видел, – твёрдо говорит он, и я понимаю, что не стоит его расспрашивать. Я не уверен, в какой именно момент это происходит, но голосок Гаса убаюкивает меня, и глаза закрываются сами собой. Когда я просыпаюсь, комната освещена только ночником-каруселью, отбрасывающим причудливые тени на стену. Мы оба укрыты одеялом, и Гас спит, прижавшись к моей груди. Его кроватка явно не рассчитана на мужчин моего роста, не говоря уж о том, чтобы там вместе со мной мог уместиться и мой свернувшийся в комочек сын.

 

Я осторожно сажусь на кровати, перекладываю Гаса на подушку и опускаю ноги на пол. У меня мелькает мысль – а не улечься ли обратно, даже несмотря на то, что меня ждёт роскошный номер в «Четырёх сезонах». В этот момент на свете не существует никакого другого парня, с которым я бы предпочёл провести эту ночь, кроме моего сына. Ладно, признаться честно, один такой всё-таки есть, но это из разряда неосуществимых мечтаний. Присутствие Гаса доставляет мне чувство невероятного комфорта, которое я не ценил, пока его не увезли от меня. Между нами существует такая связь, такое взаимное притяжение, что я снова и снова задаюсь вопросом, как же мой собственный отец мог добровольно отказываться от общения со мной. Грустно.

 

Я сую ноги в тапки и целую его в пухлую щёку. Он ворочается во сне, но так и не просыпается. Завтра я смогу провести с ним больше времени, но встречать утро с лесбиянками выше моих сил. Я спускаюсь по лестнице в гостиную. Этот домик-солонка* удивительно напоминает их старый дом в Питтсбурге. Хотя возможно, всё дело в том лесбийском дерьме, которым они его захламляют, так что рано или поздно любой дом становится похож на тот. Единственная вещь, которая нравится мне в их интерьере, это картина, подаренная Джастином. Хотел бы я, чтобы она была моей.

 

Я собираюсь надеть пальто, сесть во взятую напрокат машину и ускользнуть в отель, чтобы вернуться сюда завтра, но неожиданно натыкаюсь на Линдси. Она сидит у огня в гостиной и читает какой-то роман. Я ловлю себя на мысли, что в своём красном бархатном халате она похожа на миссис Клаус в ту пору, когда они с Сантой были новобрачными. Наверное, рассказ Гаса произвёл на меня большее впечатление, чем мне казалось.

 

– Я думала, ты уже улёгся спать, – улыбается она. – Не стала тебя будить.

 

– Полагаю, я перерос детские кроватки несколько дюймов назад, – я опускаюсь на диван и взъерошиваю руками волосы. – Надеюсь, они сохранили за мной номер на случай позднего прибытия.

 

– Хочешь им позвонить?

 

– Нет, всё в порядке. Кто ездит в Торонто на Рождество? Отель будет пуст.

 

– Я рада, что ты приехал, Брайан. То, что ты здесь, очень много значит для Гаса.

 

Я бросаю взгляд на рождественскую ёлку в углу, разноцветные лампочки ярко сияют, но на душе у меня почему-то не так радостно.

 

– Я скучаю по нему, Линдси. Я хочу проводить с ним больше времени.

 

– Ты же знаешь, что можешь приезжать, когда захочешь.

 

– Пока Мелани спит с тобой в одной кровати – нет. Кроме того, у меня есть моя компания, даже две. Но было бы здорово, если бы Гас мог приезжать и жить у меня время от времени.

 

– И кто будет заботиться о нём в это время?

 

– Я сам, – отвечаю я, хмуря брови. – Я в состоянии о нём позаботиться.

 

– Но ты же сам говоришь, что тебе нужно ещё и управлять двумя компаниями.

 

– Я справлюсь.

 

– Всё было бы намного проще, если бы ты сохранил тот загородный дом. Твой лофт – не лучшее место для маленьких детей.

 

Опять она вспомнила про этот особняк! В своей жизни я наделал немало глупостей, но этот поступок был верхом безумства. Интересно, сколько времени прошло бы, прежде чем этот нелепый дом превратился бы в декорации «Сияния»**, а я начал крушить двери топором и гоняться за Джастином по лабиринтам? И о чём я только думал? Я ещё раз мысленно благодарю его за проявленное благоразумие. И как всё-таки хорошо, что его матери удалось аннулировать сделку и сохранить мне лофт. Я в огромном долгу перед Дженнифер за то, что она смогла это сделать. Её комиссионные за ту сделку могли бы составить весьма круглую сумму.

 

– С моим лофтом всё в порядке, – возражаю я. Я не позволю ей так просто от меня отделаться. – Так что ты об этом думаешь?

 

– Нужно обсудить это с Мелани. Ты ведь знаешь, что Гас ходит в школу, и мы изо всех сил пытаемся помочь ему устроиться здесь, так что не всё так просто.

 

– Когда вы уезжали, подразумевалось, что я буду иметь возможность видеться с Гасом, не забыла? Я аккуратно плачу алименты, Линдси, и заслуживаю лучшего обращения. Ты обещала, что не позволишь ему забыть меня, и что он сможет приезжать ко мне.

 

– Я и не говорю, что он не может. Просто сейчас всё немного изменилось, Брайан. Ты отказался от этого чудесного дома, в котором было столько места, кроме того, тогда у тебя были постоянные отношения, а теперь – нет.

 

Мой мозг не в состоянии постичь её логику.

 

– Хочешь сказать, что я могу видеться с сыном лишь при условии, что у меня будет загородный дом и партнёр?

 

– Твои сексуальные похождения – не совсем та атмосфера, в которой должен расти ребёнок, Брайан.

 

– Мои сексуальные похождения не имеют никакого отношения к Гасу. Я бы никогда не стал заниматься этим при нём, и я думал, ты знаешь это.

 

– Мне показалось, что я слышу голоса, – я весь подбираюсь, когда по лестнице спускается Мелани, одетая в пижамные штаны на завязках и мужскую майку, эдакий маленький отец семейства. – Ты всё ещё здесь?

 

– Не беспокойся, я не задержусь.

 

Она присаживается на ручку кресла Линдси и собственнически приобнимает её, словно видит во мне соперника и ссыт на пень, помечая свою территорию.

 

– Что за проблема?

 

– Проблема в том, что Брайан никак не может понять, что до тех пор, пока он не переедет из лофта и не обзаведётся постоянным партнёром, Гасу вряд ли стоит приезжать к нему в Питтсбург.

 

– Что он будет делать с Гасом в Питтсбурге? – спрашивает Мелани, пожимая плечами. – Возьмёт с собой в Вавилон?

 

– Я не намерен снова выслушивать от тебя это дерьмо, – напоминаю я ей. – Послушай, Линдси, ты дала мне обещание. Я лишь прошу тебя не нарушать его.

 

– А я тебе говорю, что с той поры многое изменилось. Джастин вряд ли вернётся обратно.

 

Я отшатываюсь, как от удара в лицо.

 

– Тебе-то откуда знать?

 

Правда это или нет, в любом случае это не её ёбаное дело! Как она смеет говорить подобные вещи? Знает ли она, какую боль мне этим причиняет? И неужели она не понимает, как необходима мне хотя бы самая слабая надежда?

 

– Когда я сказала ему, чтобы он тащил свою задницу в Нью-Йорк…

 

– Когда это ты ему такое сказала? – перебиваю я.

 

– Что? – она едва заметно напрягается, понимая, что только что сболтнула лишнее.

 

– Когда ты сказала Джастину, что ему нужно тащить свою задницу в Нью-Йорк? – терпеливо переспрашиваю я.

 

– Примерно тогда, когда вышла та хвалебная статья о нём в журнале.

 

– Та самая статья, которую ты показала мне, чтобы лично убедиться в том, что я её прочёл?

 

– Это было важное событие для него, как и для любого другого художника на его месте.

 

Я пристально разглядываю картину Джастина, висящую у них над камином. Я помню, как любовался ею ещё в их доме в Питтсбурге, когда они собирали вещи. Тогда они говорили мне, как надеются, что я понимаю, чем он жертвует ради меня. Неужели в то же самое время они твердили ему о необходимости переезда в Нью-Йорк? Очень неприятная мысль, которая изводила меня вот уже некоторое время, теперь окончательно выкристаллизовалась в моем замутнённом сознании.

 

– Скажи, а что сильнее тебя напрягало, Линдси – то, что Джастин стал успешным художником, чего тебе самой не дано было, или то, что у него был я?

 

– О чём ты? – взвивается она, бросая на меня свирепый взгляд, в то время как Мелани заливается смехом.

 

– Это говорит его огромное эго, дорогая. Разве ты не слышала? Все хотят Брайана Кинни, хоть на секундочку, хоть на миг! Однако до всех очень скоро доходит, что Брайан не стоит того, чтобы тратить на него время. Джастин понял это, Майкл понял, и даже ты, наконец, видишь теперь, что он собой представляет.

 

Я поднимаюсь и набрасываю на плечи пальто. Теперь я отчётливо вижу, что всё это время был лишь пешкой в их скверной игре, единственной целью которой было посеять семя раздора между двумя любящими людьми. Мне стыдно, что я хотя бы на мгновение мог позволить кому-то манипулировать собой. Я всегда знал, что Линдси неравнодушна ко мне, но не думал, что это как-то могло повлиять на её отношение к Джастину. А зря. Когда я сопоставляю в уме несколько фактов – с одной стороны, чувства Линдси ко мне и её неудавшуюся карьеру, а с другой – огромный талант и небывалый потенциал Джастина, – всё вдруг становится болезненно очевидным. Но сейчас не время и не место. Мне нужно побыть наедине с собой и подумать. Я чувствую, что меня предали.

 

Я чувствую, что меня по-настоящему предали.

 

Я прекращаю этот бессмысленный спор и просто ухожу. Гаса я ещё обязательно увижу завтра. Я не хочу, чтобы эта дверь захлопывалась перед моим носом, поэтому мне нужно обдумать то, что я только что узнал, и решить, что делать дальше. Я забираюсь в машину, чтобы ехать в отель. Совершенно не думая о времени, тянусь за сотовым и набираю номер. Спустя несколько томительных секунд я слышу в трубке его сонный голос и неожиданно понимаю, что не знаю, что ему сказать. Я уже почти готов повесить трубку, когда он говорит:

 

– Брайан, я знаю, что это ты. Я поставил мелодию на твой номер.

 

Я едва заметно улыбаюсь.

 

– Какую?

 

– «Save the Last Dance for Me».

 

И я думаю – интересно, слышит ли он сквозь мили, разделяющие нас, как безумно колотится мое сердце?

_*Солтбокс или солонка - дом на деревянным каркасе, с коротким скатом крыши спереди и длинным, доходящим почти до земли - сзади._

_**«Сияние» (The Shining) – фильм ужасов, снятый Стенли Кубриком по книге Стивена Кинга._

**Глава 6: POV Джастин**

 

– Ты что, собирался вот так взять и просто молча повесить трубку? – спрашиваю я. Где-то на заднем фоне слышится слабый шум машин, похоже, Брайан сейчас куда-то едет.

 

– Была такая мысль, – признаётся он.

 

– Почему?

 

– Да поздно уже, и я набрал твой номер автоматически, не задумываясь… а потом понял, что это выглядит довольно глупо.

 

– Ты в Торонто?

 

– Ага.

 

– Поздновато для того, чтобы навещать Гаса. По клубам ходил? Говорят, в Торонто отличные клубы, – я изо всех сил стараюсь, чтобы в моём голосе не прозвучали нотки осуждения или ревности. Забавно, но когда мы с Брайаном были вместе, все эти клубы, в которые его тянуло как моряка на зов сирен, волновали меня гораздо меньше, чем теперь. Сейчас я задаюсь вопросом, не ищет ли он, пусть даже неосознанно, кого-то нового, кем бы мог заменить меня. Раньше ему не было нужно ничего, кроме одноразового траха. Когда мы были вместе, я время от времени даже составлял ему компанию в этих похождениях. Но теперь он снова выходит на охоту один. Я переживаю из-за этого, но не имею никакого права его осуждать.

 

– Я заснул вместе с Гасом, прямо на его кровати. Так что сейчас еду в отель. Блядь, кажется, я только что пропустил свой поворот. Подожди, съеду с дороги, а то заблужусь нахрен, пока буду с тобой трепаться.

 

– Надеюсь, ты останавливаешься в разрешённом месте?

 

– Перестань вести себя, как моя мать, Джастин. У меня уже есть одна, и это не бог весть какое счастье.

 

Я не могу сдержать улыбки.

 

– Как там Гас? Как девочки?

 

– Я тебя разбудил, да?

 

– Да фигня. Я у мамы, здесь всё равно нечего делать, кроме как спать.

 

– Ты уже открыл свой подарок? – он, разумеется, имеет в виду ту коробочку, которую отдал моей маме.

 

– Ещё нет. Решил подождать до Рождества. Кстати, я для тебя тоже кое-что приготовил. Попрошу маму, чтобы она тебе передала.

 

– Спасибо.

 

– Эй, ты что, игнорируешь мой вопрос?

 

Бог ты мой, как же это чудесно – просто говорить с ним, слышать его такой знакомый голос, его дыхание, когда он глубоко втягивает в себя сигаретный дым и затем выдыхает с едва слышным присвистом. Я закрываю глаза и почти чувствую его присутствие рядом с собой. Его запах... его вкус… Я мысленно приказываю себе остановиться, пока наша беседа не приобрела никакого неожиданного поворота.

 

– Нет. У Гаса всё отлично. Мне показалось, он очень вырос. И он читал мне сказку на ночь.

 

– Разве всё не должно было быть наоборот? – улыбаюсь я.

 

– По-моему, ему очень понравилось. А я заснул.

 

– Знал бы я этот трюк раньше.

 

Он фыркает:

 

– Это работает только с Гасом. Я уверен, что в твоём исполнении обязательно нашёл бы что-то эротическое, и потом только и думал бы, как отделаться от этой мысли.

 

Я живо представляю себе описанную им ситуацию и не могу сдержать улыбки.

 

– И всё-таки, как там девчонки?

 

Он очень долго медлит с ответом.

 

– Я думаю, что они – две идеально подходящие друг другу пизды.

 

Ого! Это что-то новенькое! Общеизвестный факт, что Брайан терпеть не может Мелани, но Линдси он любит, и столь резкие выражения в её адрес меня прямо-таки шокируют.

 

– Брайан, что случилось?

 

– Позволь мне сначала спросить тебя кое о чём. После того, как появилась та статья в журнале, Линдси не говорила с тобой о переезде в Нью-Йорк?

 

– Говорила.

 

– И что ты ей сказал?

 

– Сказал, что я лучше останусь с тобой в Питтсбурге, чем поеду в Нью-Йорк искать неизвестно чего.

 

Некоторое время он молчит, и мне ясно как день, о чём он сейчас думает. Да, я на самом деле ей так сказал, но это случилось ещё до того, как начались всякие странности.

 

– Почему ты спрашиваешь?

 

– Потому что сначала она убедилась, что я прочёл статью, потом подробно объяснила мне, насколько это для тебя важно, а затем Мелани напомнила мне о том, как многим ты ради меня жертвуешь.

 

Я вздыхаю. Понятно, к чему он клонит.

 

–  Я поехал в Нью-Йорк не потому, что Линдси считает, что так нужно, и не потому, что Мелани убеждена, что там моё место. Я знаю, тебе кажется, что они манипулировали нами, пытаясь доставить нам неприятности или подтолкнуть к разрыву, и вполне может статься, так оно и было. Но уехал я не поэтому.

 

– Так или иначе, они играли нами. А теперь Линдси говорит, что Гасу нельзя приезжать ко мне в Питтсбург, потому что у меня нет загородного особняка и партнёра.

 

– Пиздец! – я не могу поверить, что Линдс способна на такую подлость. Мало ей было увезти Гаса от Брайана, так теперь она ещё и не отпускает мальчика к отцу, потому что у того не всё гладко в личной жизни.

 

– Вот уж точно.

 

– Что ты собираешься делать?

 

– Не знаю.

 

– Мне правда очень жаль, Брайан.

 

– Да.

 

– Я по тебе скучаю.

 

– Да.

 

– Это всё, что ты можешь сказать?

 

– Нет. Я тоже по тебе скучаю.

 

Несколько секунд мы напряжённо молчим, чувствуя, как тоскливо сжимаются наши сердца. Наконец мне удается выдавить:

 

– Я уехал из-за тебя.

 

– Я знаю, почему ты уехал.

 

– Знаешь?

 

– Да.

 

– И почему же?

 

– Потому что ты уже тогда знал, что эта свадьба – совсем не то, что нужно нам, нужно мне, так же как и дом, и вся остальная чушь. Ты был прав насчёт этого.

 

Я тяжело вздыхаю, словно у меня на плечах лежит неподъёмный груз.

 

– Дело не только в тебе, Брайан. Я понял, что мне это тоже не нужно. Сначала мне казалось, что это именно то, чего я хочу, но потом я понял, что ошибался. Это не для меня, во всяком случае, сейчас. Я не хочу быть образцом для подражания для всех геев, которые собираются вступить в брак. Кроме того, у меня была ещё одна причина, чтобы уехать. Более эгоистичная, скажем так.

 

– Это из-за того, что мы зашли в тупик, и у нас не было ни единого шанса остаться вместе?

 

– Блядь, ты так считаешь? Что мы зашли в тупик?

 

– Не знаю. Во всяком случае, мне это показалось тупиком.

 

– Я должен был доказать самому себе кое-что. И думаю, тебе тоже нужно было кое-что себе доказать.

 

– Умираю от любопытства, – в замечании явственно слышен отголосок кинниевского сарказма, и это снова вызывает у меня улыбку.

 

– Я должен доказать себе, что могу сделать это – стать художником. Самостоятельно, без чьей-либо помощи, со своими собственными достижениями и неудачами, зная, что я могу полагаться только на свои силы и свой талант. Хотя для этого мне вовсе необязательно было ехать именно в Нью-Йорк. Я вообще не думаю, что Нью-Йорк – это прямо такая уж Мекка для художников. Множество известных американских живописцев никогда не жили в Нью-Йорке, хотя и выставлялись там регулярно. На самом деле, таких даже большинство. В мире есть только один Энди Уорхол, и я – совершенно точно не он. Мне нет нужды переезжать из Питтсбурга в Нью-Йорк для того, чтобы добиться успеха. Искусство в моём понимании – это нечто совсем иное. Я мог бы поехать в Филадельфию, Чикаго или в любой другой город. Выбор в пользу Нью-Йорка был просто более рациональным, поскольку там мне могли помочь с жильём на первое время. И ещё я знал, что мне нужно уехать из Питтсбурга, потому что пока я оставался там, искушение позволить себе принимать твою помощь и поддержку было бы слишком велико.

 

– Разве это так плохо?

 

– Да.

 

– Почему?

 

– Потому что я хочу стать равным тебе.

 

Он смеётся.

 

– Я всегда буду старше, выше и сволочнее тебя. Вряд ли у тебя получится со мной сравняться.

 

– Возможно, не в этих категориях, Брайан, но если я хочу стать твоим полноправным партнёром, я не могу оставаться твоим протеже. Я не могу быть тем, кого ты намереваешься превратить в лучшего гомосексуала, каким только возможно быть. Я должен найти свой собственный путь и вернуться человеком, достойным тебя, я хочу, чтобы мы были на равных. Мне нужно доказать самому себе, что с моим талантом я смогу добиться успеха.

 

– А я должен просто сидеть и ждать? И сколько мне ждать, Джастин?

 

– Я знаю, это будет непросто. И я ничего у тебя не прошу и ничего от тебя не жду. Мне страшно, потому что я прекрасно понимаю, что пока ищу себя, могу потерять тебя. Но если я сдамся и вернусь к тебе лишь наполовину таким, каким хочу стать, это будет нечестно по отношению к нам обоим. Мне нужно понять, кто я и что я, а ты заслуживаешь достойного партнёра.

 

– И когда же к тебе пришло это откровение?

 

– Незадолго до того, как я уехал.

 

– Ты никогда не рассказывал об этом.

 

– Некоторым образом я пытался. Но мне трудно было говорить, потому что каждой клеточкой я ощущал себя полностью опустошённым из-за этого отъезда.

 

– Ты выглядел весьма собранным, – он не хочет, чтобы это звучало как обвинение, но получается именно так.

 

– Ты тоже. И мы оба лгали.

 

Он долго молчит. Наконец, я слышу его голос:

 

– Итак, каким же должен быть мой великий путь поиска, пока ты где-то там, далеко, пытаешься эволюционировать до моего уровня? Что само по себе, бесспорно, нелепо, но я не хочу сейчас затевать этот спор.

 

– Ты уже на этом пути.

 

– Правда? Если так, то я не понимаю, что должен искать.

 

– Ты должен понять, что те слова, которые ты сказал в ночь взрыва, на самом деле значат для тебя. Что они значат в твоей жизни. Что бы они значили в нашем будущем, если бы ничего не случилось. И это вряд ли свадьба, или большой дом в пригороде, или приёмные дети. Так что же это для тебя? Вот вопрос, ответ на который ты должен найти, Брайан. Потому что никто не может знать этого лучше, чем ты сам. А ещё в процессе поиска ты поймёшь, что то, что ты становишься старше, вовсе не означает, что всему тому, чем ты так дорожишь, обязательно настанет конец.

 

– Легко тебе говорить. Я предложил тебе совместную жизнь, и да, возможно, это было неправильно. Но почему теперь я должен искать ответы в одиночку? Разве нам не следует делать это вместе?

 

– Я тоже работаю над этим, Брайан. Дело не только в том, что мне нужно реализовать свой творческий потенциал. Я должен обрести себя, стать самим собой и твёрдо понять, что я хочу от моего партнёра.

 

– Или кого ты хочешь видеть рядом с собой в качестве партнёра.

 

– Я никогда не сомневался в ответе на этот вопрос.

 

– Прости, у меня в горле першит, мне тяжело говорить.

 

– Я понимаю.

 

– У меня сейчас непростые времена, Джастин, – он переходит на шёпот, и я чувствую его боль через сотни миль, отделяющих меня от Торонто.

 

– У меня тоже.

 

– Не буду больше тебя задерживать. Счастливого Рождества вашей семье.

 

– Брайан, передай Гасу, что я люблю его.

 

– Хорошо.

 

– И с Рождеством тебя.

 

– Хо-хо-хо. Увидимся, Солнышко.

 

Он кладёт трубку, а я ещё долго лежу, уставившись в темноту, пока вещи вокруг не становятся расплывчатыми и туманными из-за набежавших слёз, а телефон начинает противно пищать, требуя, чтобы я повесил, наконец, трубку. Иногда совершать правильные поступки бывает блядски больно.

**Глава 7: POV Брайан**

 

Разговор с Джастином и выяснение отношений с Линдси полностью лишили меня сил. Я чувствую себя абсолютно вымотавшимся. Можно сколько угодно врать окружающим, что у тебя всё в порядке, но самого себя не обманешь. Я отдаю служащему ключи от машины, чтобы он припарковал её – не хочу сейчас беспокоиться даже о таких мелочах. Персонал отеля предсказуемо вежлив и обходителен, не успеваю я сказать, что сам донесу свой багаж, как словно из ниоткуда появляется коридорный и предлагает свою помощь. Уже очень поздно, в лобби царит тишина, а я слишком устал для того, чтобы спорить. Пока мы ждём лифта, я разглядываю ослепительно белую рождественскую ёлку, украшающую холл. Белые свечи и серебряные побрякушки, которыми она усыпана, почему-то вызывают во мне лёгкую грусть. Она словно насмешка над рождественской ёлкой, идеальный образ, который через несколько дней истреплется, перепачкается и скроется под грудой самодельных украшений.

 

Я думаю о том, что если когда-нибудь и поставлю в своем доме ёлку, то только такую – идеальное воплощение того, чего не бывает на самом деле. И от этой мысли почему-то грустнее всего.

 

– По делам в городе? – вежливо интересуется коридорный. Он молод, довольно привлекателен и любезничает со мной, однако пока я не могу понять, является ли его любезность попыткой выудить у меня побольше чаевых или же он хочет меня трахнуть. Впрочем, сейчас я всё равно не настроен на секс.

 

– Нет, – коротко отвечаю я, не вдаваясь в объяснения. Мы заходим в лифт, и он нажимает кнопку моего этажа. Я встаю возле дальней стенки лифта, крепко обхватываю ладонью латунные перила и закрываю глаза. Он продолжает:

 

– Где я мог вас видеть? Вы напоминаете мне одного актёра.

 

О, я вас умоляю...

 

– Нет, вы меня не знаете, – произношу я, не открывая глаз.

 

– С вашей внешностью вы сами вполне могли бы быть актёром.

 

Я не отвечаю. Сомнений больше нет – он клеит меня, причём делает это весьма энергично и напористо. Скукотища. Он провожает меня до номера и любезно распахивает дверь, после чего долго и подробно объясняет, как включать кондиционер и пользоваться пультами ДУ от всей аппаратуры, включая даже ёбаную сантехнику в ванной. Показывает, где находится мини-бар, и предлагает принести ведёрко со льдом. Отлично. Пожалуй, я дам ему десятку на чай. Вот так. Этот парень может наладить термостат, принести лёд, да хоть слизать обёртку с нового куска мыла в ванной – всё равно единственное, что он от меня получит – десять баксов на чай. Кстати, в пересчёте на канадские доллары это будет даже больше. Я кидаю пальто и шарф на кровать и подхожу к окну, скользя взглядом по дуге из огней, протянувшейся вплоть до размазанного чёрным пятном озера Онтарио. Наверное, при солнечном свете его воды выглядят великолепно, но ночью впечатление такое, будто стоишь на краю бездонной пропасти.

 

В моём случае, собственно, так и есть.

 

Коридорный возвращается с ведёрком льда. Я протягиваю ему десятку. Он улыбается, принимая её, и легко, будто случайно, касается моей руки.

 

– Я могу ещё что-нибудь сделать для вас, сэр? – вкрадчиво спрашивает он, многозначительно улыбаясь. Я вздыхаю. Да какого хрена? Все равно я слишком устал для того, чтобы куда-то идти, и слишком взвинчен, чтобы заснуть, а парень симпатичен и довольно горяч.

 

Пять минут спустя он уже сидит на краешке постели и старательно обрабатывает языком мой член. Одна моя рука придерживает его за плечо, вторую я закинул за голову. Я закрываю глаза и уношусь мыслями далеко отсюда. По шкале отсоса он тянет баллов на шесть. Минет по определению не бывает плохим, во всяком случае, пока они тебя не кусают или не начинают давиться твоим членом, но всё же некоторые делают его лучше других. Парень получает шестёрку, это означает, что он достаточно хорош для того, чтобы заставить меня кончить через несколько минут, что он, собственно, и делает. Затем он начинает раздеваться, но я отрицательно качаю головой.

 

– Не трудись.

 

– Это была лишь прелюдия, – парень хитро косится на меня. Я застегиваю ширинку и направляюсь к двери.

 

– Сегодня продолжения не будет. Я устал и хочу спать.

 

Он явно разочарован, и, прежде чем закрыть за собой дверь, просит меня позвонить на ресепшен, если я вдруг передумаю. Но этому не бывать. После минета я немного расслабился, так что, возможно, теперь смогу заснуть. Я задёргиваю занавески, сбрасываю с себя одежду, забираюсь под тёплое одеяло и тотчас проваливаюсь в пустоту.

 

_Рождественский Сочельник._

 

Гас и дочь Майкла, всё время забываю, как её там, так возбуждены из-за праздников, что не замечают напряжения, возникшего между их мамочками и мной. Что, вообще-то, только к лучшему. Я не хочу портить им Рождество, они-то ни в чём не виноваты. Гас уже получил все свои подарки, так что лишнего багажа в аэропорту у меня не будет. Сегодня днём он их откроет, а завтра прямо с утра я улечу в Банфф, так что мой тестостерон не отравит дайкам их маленький лесбийский праздник.

 

Я не один час просидел в интернете, с помощью Синтии выбирая подарки, наиболее подходящие ребёнку его возраста и с его интересами. С большинством из них мы попали прямо в яблочко, ошиблись только в паре-тройке. Я выбрал кое-что и для его сестры, чтобы она не чувствовала себя обделённой. В моей сумке лежит ещё один подарок, который был куплен для Линдси, но теперь я передумал дарить его. Гас протягивает мне коробку в яркой обёртке, нетерпеливо наблюдает, как я разрываю бумагу, но в конце концов не выдерживает и выпаливает:

 

– Это очки для катания на лыжах!

 

– Гас! – смеясь, журит его Линдси. – Это должен был быть сюрприз!

 

Так или иначе, но коробка уже открыта, и секрет перестаёт быть секретом. У меня уже есть хорошие современные очки, но я понимаю, что эти будут мне особенно дороги, потому что это подарок от моего сына. Я примеряю их под его радостное хихиканье.

 

– Папа, ты похож на чудовище! – из его уст это звучит как комплимент, и тогда я притворяюсь, что превратился в настоящего кровожадного монстра, и под звуки его радостного смеха начинаю гоняться за ним по комнате, а потом вверх и вниз по лестнице, провожаемый пристальным взглядом Мелани. Наконец, он стреляет в меня из своего новенького водяного пистолета и убивает наповал, даже несмотря на то, что мы ещё не успели зарядить его водой. Я со стонами валюсь на пол и замираю. Гас приближается ко мне, поднимает с моих глаз очки и спрашивает:

 

– Папа, я тебя убил?

 

Я, грозно рыча, вскакиваю и хватаю его в охапку, он так смешно визжит от неожиданности. Я валяю его по ковру и щекочу, пока он не вырывается на свободу из моих объятий.

 

– Может, вы придумаете игру, в которой не нужно будет громить дом?  Можно веселиться немного поспокойнее? – раздражённо замечает Линдси. Я падаю на диван и укладываю очки обратно в коробку, а Гас забирается ко мне на колени.

 

– Мама не любит веселиться, – заговорщически шепчу я ему. Она бросает на меня сердитый взгляд.

 

– Маме и так приходится жить со сверхактивным ребёнком. А папа может по возвращении в свой шикарный отель разнести его хоть до основания, если ему так хочется.

 

– Можно, Гас поедет кататься на лыжах вместе с папой? – вдруг спрашивает мой сын. Хм, это, конечно, не совсем та поездка, которую я планировал, но я пожимаю плечами:

 

– Почему бы и нет? Это будет весело.

 

– Абсолютно исключено, – говорит Мелани. – И как у тебя хватает ума говорить такие вещи в его присутствии? Снова пытаешься выставить нас злодейками?

 

– Я хочу поехать с папой! – личико Гаса кривится, губы начинают дрожать, он готов вот-вот разразиться рыданиями, но Мелани пресекает истерику в зародыше, хватает его с моих коленей и несёт на кухню со словами:

 

– Тебе пора обедать.

 

Я слышу, как он протестует и хнычет. Линдси качает головой.

 

– Тебе обязательно было это делать?

 

– Это была его идея.

 

– Он ещё ребёнок, но ты-то нет. Это же Рождество, Брайан. Ты правда думаешь, что я могла бы допустить, чтобы Гас в Рождество был вдалеке от своей семьи?

 

– Я тоже его семья, вообще-то.

 

– Ты воскресный папа, Брайан.

 

– Только потому, что ты, блядь, так захотела!

 

– Ты тоже, Брайан. Ты же хотел, чтобы я придумала, как тебе выкрутиться из этой ситуации.

 

– Да что ты говоришь? Отлично, Линдси. Значит, так. Я с удовольствием возьму Гаса с собой в Банфф на все каникулы. Собирай его вещи, мы уезжаем.

 

– Мы бы не оставили его с тобой даже в твоей собственной квартире, – Мелани возвращается к нам, оставив Гаса на кухне доедать свой обед. – Ты всерьёз рассчитываешь, что мы позволим тебе тащить его в какие-то ёбаные горы?

 

– Знаешь, а я как раз собирался привести его на самый крутой склон и понаблюдать, как он будет падать вниз с горы. Это ведь так забавно и так похоже на меня!

 

– Ты понятия не будешь иметь, чем занимается твой ребёнок, пока сам гоняешься по склонам за задницей какого-нибудь скандинава-инструктора.

 

Ну всё, с меня довольно. В этот момент Гас возвращается в комнату, его лицо и руки перепачканы в соусе для спагетти. Он переводит свои большие, как у Бемби, глаза с на мамочек на меня и обратно. Его нижняя губа всё ещё дрожит. Он невероятно похож на меня, когда мне было столько же лет. Я знаю, о чем говорю, я видел фотографии. И я не хочу, чтобы у него остались такие же блядские воспоминания, как у меня о рождественских праздниках в семействе Кинни. Поэтому я прекращаю бесполезную борьбу и сдаюсь. Я найду другое решение этого вопроса. Они не отделаются так легко, как рассчитывают, но своего ребёнка травмировать я не намерен. Я поднимаю его водяной пистолет:

 

– Пойдём, сынок. Пошли наверх и испробуем его в ванной. Там никто не помешает нам как следует повеселиться.

 

Его личико мгновенно проясняется при одной мысли об этом, а Линдси кричит нам вслед:

 

– Не позволяй ему затопить ванную!

 

Я пропускаю её реплику мимо ушей. У меня и так уже закончились все приличные слова для неё.

 

Одно из самых скучных мест в рождественский вечер – это гей-бары в незнакомом городе. Печальнее всего то, что в таких местах собирается множество людей, чьи семьи и значительная часть общества отвернулись от них из-за их гомосексуальности. Те из нас, у кого нет партнёра, нет отношений, оберегаемых государством и церковью, стекаются сюда, чтобы пропустить по стаканчику и пофлиртовать, но большей частью, просто чтобы не оставаться в одиночестве.

 

В Торонто гейская часть города сконцентрирована в районе Чёрч стрит. Она больше, чем я предполагал, здания, магазины, клубы и бары традиционно отмечены радугой, и даже на террасах кондоминиумов висят радужные флаги. На улице собачий холод, и я захожу в первый попавшийся бар, просто чтобы не замёрзнуть и не простудиться. Он скорее напоминает Вуди, чем гей-бар или обычную закусочную, и мне это нравится. Посетители большей частью европейцы, в основном типичные канадцы.

 

Бармен очень даже ничего. Мне совершенно не хочется ни с кем общаться, но он, кажется, пытается флиртовать со мной, поэтому я меняю своё решение. Я уже готов на всё, что угодно, чтобы отключить мозг и избавиться от этой боли хотя бы на какое-то время. А потом чувствую, как чья-то сильная рука ложится на моё плечо.

 

– Брайан Кинни! Из всех кабаков Гейополиса ты выбрал именно этот!

 

Я оборачиваюсь и через плечо рассматриваю своего неожиданного собеседника. Наверняка я трахал его, только вот понятия не имею, где и когда. Это был неплохой трах, который, судя по всему, хорошо ему запомнился.

 

– Ты обещал позвонить мне. Это было… дай-ка вспомню? Года четыре назад? Ты что, потерял мой номер?

 

Тон его голоса скорее шутливый, чем обвиняющий.

 

Он симпатичный, примерно моих лет, стильно одет, хорошо выглядит.

 

– Тебе придётся мне помочь, – говорю я, морща лоб. – Совершенно вылетело из головы…

 

Он смеётся и присаживается на табурет рядом со мной, делая знак бармену повторить нам обоим.

 

– Я тебе напомню, – кивает он. – Твой друг лежал в больнице, на волосок от смерти. В коме.

 

Я вздрагиваю. Джастин. Нападение. А он тем временем продолжает:

 

– Ты был тем самым, кто должен был решить, когда выдернуть вилку из розетки.

 

Я облегчённо вздыхаю. Не Джастин. Тед. Внезапно кусочки паззла складываются в единый узор. Красавчик интерн, палата, в которой овощем лежит Тед, оказавшийся в коме после передоза наркотиков и ещё не знающий, что всё это – только начало его тернистого пути, и пустая койка по соседству с ним. И как раз в тот момент, когда я в поте лица трудился над доктором, Тедди вдруг решилт прийти в себя. Да уж, забавная была история. И сейчас передо мной тот самый доктор собственной персоной, а я понятия не имею, как его зовут, хотя когда-то он наверняка называл мне своё имя. Он протягивает руку и снова представляется:

 

– Брент Маттисон. Какого чёрта ты делаешь здесь в Рождество?

 

Я пожимаю протянутую ладонь и отвечаю:

 

– Приехал навестить сына. А ты что здесь делаешь?

 

– У тебя есть сын?

 

– В первый раз ты строил мне глазки в больничном коридоре как раз в ту ночь, когда он родился.

 

– Любопытно.

 

– Почему ты здесь?

 

– Я здесь живу. Работаю хирургом-ортопедом. Мой партнёр был из Канады, так что я подумал и решил, что мог бы открыть здесь свою практику.

 

– И он бросил тебя одного в сочельник?

 

– Он бросил меня ещё год назад, – смеётся Брент. – И сменил замки. А ты..?

 

– Один, – говорю я, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, как в груди всё сжимается от этого слова.

 

– Ну конечно.

 

На миг у меня возникает желание возразить, рассказать, что так было не всегда, но оно почти сразу же исчезает. Через полчаса мы уже входим в его кондоминиум с видом на реку, постройку в интернациональном, я бы сказал, пидорском стиле*. Я так и знал. Десять минут спустя мы заново воссоздаём сцену в госпитале, только матрас на этой кровати от Tempur Pedic**, и здесь нет занавески, за которой бы лежал бесчувственный Тед. Потом мы валяемся в постели бок о бок, я закуриваю, а он спрашивает меня после минутного молчания:

 

– Что делаешь завтра?

 

– У меня утром самолет в Банфф.

 

– А, горные лыжи. Много сверхурочной работы для меня.

 

– Не доставлю тебе такой радости. Я профессионал.

 

– Как раз они чаще всего и нуждаются в моих услугах. У них больше возможностей что-нибудь себе повредить, чем у любителей.

 

– Может, тебе стоит переехать куда-нибудь поближе к горнолыжным курортам?

 

– В Торонто множество спортсменов-любителей. Впрочем, может, мне и правда стоит подумать насчёт того, чтобы самому съездить куда-нибудь покататься? Я уже сто лет нигде не был. А это звучит весьма заманчиво. Подумай только – днём интенсивные физические нагрузки, а вечером – горячий ром со сливочным маслом*** и бурный трах в номере возле камина.

 

Я пристально смотрю на него и качаю головой.

 

– Я не ищу компанию для свидания на лыжах.

 

Он улыбается.

 

– Ты будешь там не единственной горячей штучкой.

 

Я молча встаю и одеваюсь, в очередной раз мысленно давая себе обещание больше никогда не трахать одного и того же парня дважды. На прощание я говорю ему, что сам найду дорогу обратно, и направляюсь к лифту. Ну, вот и всё, я готов покинуть Торонто. Я зол и неприкаян. Зол на Линдси, на то, как сложились обстоятельства, я просто зол. Одинок и зол. Очень мощная комбинация.

_*В оригинале употребляется термин_ _Bauhaus_ _– модернистское направление в архитектуре в 1930-1960-х годах, требующее отказа от национальных культурных особенностей и всяческих разновидностей исторического декора в пользу прямых линий и других чистых геометрических форм, лёгких и гладких поверхностей из стекла и металла. Это была архитектура индустриального общества, которая не скрывала своего утилитарного предназначения и способности экономить на «архитектурных излишествах». Неофициальным девизом движения был предложенный Мисом ван дер Роэ парадокс: The less is more («чем меньше — тем больше»)._

 _**_ _Tempur_ _Pedic_ _– известный во всём мире производитель ортопедических матрасов и подушек._

_***Разновидность горячих коктейлей типа грога, пунша или глинтвейна._

**Глава** **8: POV** **Джастин**

 

– С Рождеством, милый.

 

Мама встречает меня c чашкой дымящегося горячего шоколада с зефиром, когда рождественским утром я спускаюсь в гостиную. Прошлой ночью после звонка Брайана я почти не спал, так что с утра еле вытащил свою задницу из постели. Помню, в детстве мы с Молли вскакивали ещё до рассвета и изнывали от нетерпения под дверью родительской спальни, в ожидании, когда все спустятся вниз и начнут открывать подарки, горой сложенные под ёлкой. Да, мы были избалованными детьми. Сейчас же я бы предпочёл ещё немного поспать.

 

– Ну сколько можно тебя ждать, – упрекает Молли с кислой миной, когда я плюхаюсь на диван. Я разглядываю рождественскую ёлку и ловлю себя на мысли, что она, кажется, слегка кривовата. В воздухе витает тот самый свежий хвойный аромат, от которого в детстве у меня постоянно бывали приступы астмы. К счастью, с возрастом я избавился от этой чувствительности. Неожиданно я ощущаю, как начинает щекотать в носу, и громко чихаю. Мда, похожге, нифига не избавился. Ёлка традиционно украшена игрушками, которые мы сами делали дома с мамой и на занятиях в школе, сувенирами из семейных путешествий и старинными безделушками, которые уже не одно поколение хранятся в нашем доме – пёстрая коллекция разномастных вещиц. Этот набор плохо сочетающихся друг с другом предметов оказывает на меня какое-то странное умиротворяющее воздействие. Наверное, это своего рода ностальгия. Когда мы были детьми, украшать ёлку вместе с родителями было одним из наших любимых развлечений. После развода отец не забрал ничего из этих украшений, ему было наплевать на них. Он оставил их в прошлом вместе со всеми нами. Мы оказались бесполезным мусором, которому не было места в его новой жизни. Грёбаный засранец.

 

Теперь мы с Молли повзрослели, гора подарков уменьшилась, но наши старые чулки по-прежнему висят на каминной полке, и мама, как прежде, наполняет их леденцами и всякими сладостями. Она решительно настроена создать в доме атмосферу праздника и устроить нам рождественскую церемонию не хуже, чем в детстве. Я чувствую доносящийся с кухни запах её фирменного кофейного торта, а после наверняка будет и праздничная индейка.

 

– Сегодня я буду Сантой, – провозглашает она, появляясь в комнате, увенчанная этим жутким красным колпаком, который всегда надевает тот, кто раздаёт подарки. Она по очереди, один за другим, передаёт нам с Молли свёртки, коробки и конверты, а мы с азартом разрываем бумагу и ленты, до тех пор, пока все подарки не оказываются открыты. Я получаю в основном практичные, полезные вещи – разные подарочные сертификаты, пластиковые карточки, деньги – это то, что мне действительно сейчас нужно. Впрочем, помимо этого, мне достаётся и несколько обновок – новая парка (понятия не имею, что я с ней буду делать), непромокаемые перчатки, вязаная шапка, тёплый свитер и шерстяные носки. Я поднимаю на маму вопросительный взгляд.

 

– По-твоему, я теперь живу в Антарктике?

 

– Я боюсь, что ты слишком много времени проводишь в этой неотапливаемой мансарде. В Нью-Йорке сейчас так холодно.

 

Представив себя, одетого, как полярный исследователь, у мольберта и с кистью в руке, я не могу удержаться от смеха. Ладно, что-нибудь придумаю. В Нью-Йорке сейчас, конечно, не жарко, но вряд ли намного холоднее, чем в Питтсбурге.

 

Молли получает на Рождество много новых шмоток, более подходящих для нормальной погоды, чем мои. Когда она убегает наверх примерять обновки и крутиться перед зеркалом, мама протягивает мне ещё один конверт.

 

– Это кое-что особенное, – улыбается она. – Я решила, что тебе не помешает небольшой перерыв.

 

Я открываю конверт в полной уверенности, что там деньги, но, к своему удивлению, обнаруживаю в нём авиабилет и гостиничную бронь.

 

– Мам, что это?

 

– Я знаю, как ты любишь кататься на лыжах. Поэтому решила, что полностью оплаченная поездка в Банфф должна тебе понравиться.

 

Аха… Теперь ясно, к чему была вся эта куча тёплой одежды, но я все равно не понимаю, с чего бы это мама вдруг решила сделать мне такой подарок. Помимо билета, в конверте лежит сертификат на аренду лыжного снаряжения и абонемент на пользование подъёмниками.

 

– Ты отправляешь меня на горнолыжный курорт?

 

– Именно. Послушай, ты всё время работаешь, у тебя так давно не было настоящего отпуска, и в твоей финансовой ситуации вряд ли можно позволить себе поехать куда-то отдохнуть. Я надеюсь, эти маленькие каникулы помогут тебе восстановить силы и хорошо скажутся на творческом процессе.

 

Я смотрю на неё в недоумении. Кто эта женщина и куда она дела мою мать? Что ей вообще известно о «творческом процессе»? Эти «маленькие каникулы» наверняка обошлись ей в целое состояние. Я знаю этот курорт, немало о нём наслышан. Когда-то мы с Брайаном планировали туда поехать, это была одна из тех вещей, которые мы всё время собирались сделать, но так и не сделали. А Брайан никогда не останавливается менее чем в пятизвёздочных гостиницах.

 

– Но почему именно Банфф?

 

– А почему бы и нет? Там прекрасная природа и отличные склоны.

 

– Не дешевле было бы отправить меня в Вермонт?

 

– Джастин, речь не о том, чтобы найти место подешевле. Я хочу, чтобы ты как следует отдохнул на хорошем курорте.

 

Я вздыхаю и качаю головой.

 

– Ты не можешь себе этого позволить, мам. Это слишком расточительно.

 

– У меня был удачный год. Просто будь так любезен, прими мой подарок и иди собирать чемодан. Через два часа тебе нужно быть в аэропорту.

 

– Сегодня? Я улетаю прямо сегодня?

 

Облом. До чего же нелепо всё получается. Но, наверное, всё же хорошо, что я оставил у мамы свой паспорт и прочие документы. Я не стал брать их с собой в Нью-Йорк, чтобы не потерять или чтобы кто-нибудь их у меня не украл. Да и внезапно срываться с места и лететь в Париж или ещё куда-нибудь я, в общем-то, тоже не собирался.

 

– Да, авиакомпания предоставляет значительную скидку на рождественские рейсы.

 

Я киваю. Это самый странный и самый неожиданный подарок, который я от неё получал, с того самого дня, когда в пятом классе она подарила мне футбольный мяч. Что ж, если это доставит ей удовольствие, думаю, мне придётся себя превозмочь и на протяжении нескольких дней кататься на лыжах и купаться в роскоши на модном курорте. Но всё равно, лучше бы она просто подарила мне эти деньги вместо того, чтобы тратить их на такую поездку. Я сгребаю в охапку свои обновки и тащусь наверх. Наверное, мне потребуется сумка побольше. Я не был готов к тому, что у меня появится такая куча тёплой одежды. На прикроватной тумбочке по-прежнему лежит подарок от Брайана. Не знаю, почему раз за разом я всё откладываю тот момент, когда открою его. Я очень хочу посмотреть, что там, и в то же время почему-то не могу этого сделать. За минуту до выхода я решаю подождать ещё немного, и засовываю его в сумку.

 

Самолёт практически пустой. В салоне человек двадцать от силы. Кто, блин, вообще ездит путешествовать в Рождество? Воспользовавшись возможностью, я вытягиваюсь во весь рост поперёк пустующих соседних кресел и проваливаюсь в сон на те несколько часов, за которые самолёт преодолевает расстояние от Питтсбурга до Банффа. В аэропорту я получаю свой багаж и направляюсь к пункту таможенного досмотра. Там небольшая очередь, и, чтобы немного скоротать время ожидания, я набираю номер Линдси. Мы поздравляем друг друга с Рождеством и обмениваемся несколькими банальными фразами, после чего я, наконец, решаюсь спросить её:

 

– Линдс, а Брайан у вас?

 

– О, нет, Джастин. Он уехал сегодня утром.

 

Ну просто офигительно! Он прилетает в Питтсбург сразу же после того, когда я оттуда сваливаю. Мы как персонажи одного из тех дурацких сентиментальных фильмов, где герои проходят мимо, не замечая друг друга, и всё никак не могут встретиться.

 

– Значит, он вернулся домой?

 

– Нет, он полетел в Банфф кататься на лыжах.

 

От неожиданности я едва не роняю телефон на пол. Ещё секунда – и он бы грохнулся на холодные мраморные плитки и разбился вдребезги, но в последнюю секунду мне всё же удаётся его удержать. Неужели Дженнифер Тэйлор способна на такие штучки?

 

– В Банфф? – ошеломлённо переспрашиваю я.

 

– Да, – похоже, она не ожидала от меня такой реакции. – Он сказал, что хочет пару дней покататься на лыжах.

 

– А ты не знаешь, куда именно в Банфф он собирался?

 

– Нет, понятия не имею.

 

Ещё несколько минут мы с Линдси ведём светскую беседу, как того требуют приличия, и я стараюсь быть вежливым и спокойным, что непросто, памятуя то, что рассказал мне о ней Брайан прошлой ночью. Я прохожу таможню и выхожу на улицу, волоча за собой основательно набитую сумку. Возле входа ожидает микроавтобус, на окне которого я замечаю табличку со своим именем. Водитель очень любезен, он помогает мне закинуть сумку в машину и предлагает бутылку воды после перелёта. На улице очень холодно, но этот обжигающий щёки мороз хотя бы заставляет меня взбодриться и окончательно проснуться.

 

– Располагайтесь, – говорит мне водитель. – В салоне включён обогреватель. Сейчас заберём ещё одного пассажира и сразу поедем. Он должен подойти с минуты на минуту, – он убирает с окна мое имя и начинает рыться в бумагах в поисках таблички для другого пассажира.

 

– А его фамилия, случайно, не Кинни? – я просто поражаюсь, как хорошо была спланирована и организована эта подстава.

 

– Нет, – улыбается водитель, но не успеваю я облегчённо вздохнуть, как он добавляет: – Мистер Кинни прибыл сегодня рано утром.

 

Блядь. Кое-кому в Питтсбурге точно не жить, и первым номером в моём расстрельном списке будет Дженнифер.

**Глава 9: POV Брайан**

 

Сразу по приезде я спешу на склоны. Мне необходима физическая нагрузка, я хочу, чтобы разочарование и злость выветрились из моей головы, когда я с головокружительной скоростью понесусь вниз. Я решаю начать с относительно лёгкой трассы, поскольку давно уже не стоял на лыжах, но потом думаю – какого хрена? Уже на второй раз я поднимаюсь прямиком на Black Diamond*, и это, блядь, сильно. Я выгляжу маленькой чёрной точкой на огромном заснеженном пространстве. Моя куртка, брюки, ботинки, перчатки – всё, что надето на мне – чёрного цвета. Даже то, чего не видно под верхней одеждой. Мне кажется, что так легче будет найти моё бездыханное тело, если я впишусь где-нибудь в дерево, но пока всё идёт прекрасно. Не думаю, что моей форме сейчас реально можно позавидовать, но мне уже трижды удалось спуститься без единого падения, и я считаю, это превосходно.

 

Но на четвёртый раз удача мне изменяет.

 

Едва покинув подъёмник, я понимаю, что сглупил. У меня совсем не осталось сил. Я не дал себе времени на то, чтобы восстановиться. Колени и бёдра ноют от напряжения, и я чувствую, как тело бьёт лёгкий озноб. Из головы не идёт замечание моего вчерашнего любовника о том, что именно опытные лыжники чаще всего обеспечивают его дополнительной работой. Похоже, я слишком устал для того, чтобы осилить этот спуск. Несмотря на то, что на улице довольно холодно, я чувствую, как по спине стекают капельки пота, а мои лёгкие, как ни стараются, не могут обеспечить организм достаточным количеством кислорода. Проклятые сигареты!

 

Глядя с вершины вниз на следы, оставленные другими лыжниками, я замечаю, что они уже начинают обледеневать. Паршиво. Тем временем температура падает всё ниже, влажность воздуха растёт, а с неба начинают падать крупные хлопья снега, который налипает на лыжи, ещё больше затрудняя скольжение.  Обернувшись, я вижу, что теперь, когда небо приобрело угрожающий свинцово-серый оттенок, лыжников как-то резко поубавилось. Склон выглядит невероятно крутым, там полно могулов, трамплинов, деревьев и прочих препятствий, которые и делают его склоном высшего уровня сложности. Я рассчитывал, что это будет весело, но внезапно меня охватывает ужас. Я далеко не уверен в своих силах, мне даже кажется, что я вдруг стал хуже видеть. Я ощущаю лёгкую слабость и головокружение. И что мне остаётся делать? Я отталкиваюсь палками и устремляюсь вниз. Что же ещё? Глупо, да, но я же грёбаный жеребец, я же, блядь, мачо.

 

Сначала все идёт хорошо. Адреналин в крови зашкаливает. Ледяной воздух приятно холодит разгорячённую кожу, а моё усталое тело держится из последних сил. Я взлетаю над могулами как настоящий профессионал, лишь единожды приземлившись немного неловко. Набирая скорость, я понимаю, что прошёл уже примерно полпути, и преисполняюсь уверенности, что всё-таки этот склон мне по силам. Я позволяю себе слегка расслабиться, и даже начинаю получать удовольствие от спуска. Я уже мечтаю о тёплой сауне и бокале горячего пунша, которые ждут меня внизу. Может, даже удастся склеить в спа какого-нибудь красавчика. Кстати, один спасатель строил мне глазки, когда я стоял в очереди на подъёмник. Интересно, когда у него заканчивается смена?

 

И вот тут всё и случается.

 

Одно из деревьев вдруг перестаёт держаться корнями за землю и делает два шага влево, становясь неожиданной помехой на моем пути. Блядь! Я пробую резко свернуть в сторону, но, видимо, выходит всё же недостаточно резко. Длинные ветки бьют меня в грудь с силой кузнечного молота. Я чувствую, как расстёгиваются крепления, когда я слетаю с лыж. Два чёрных куска пластика продолжают скользить вниз в одиночестве. Меня резко отбрасывает назад, и я приземляюсь на что-то, здорово напоминающее хорошо замаскированную груду камней.

 

Боль пронзает меня сразу в нескольких местах, но страшнее всего то, что я-не-могу-дышать! Я пытаюсь сделать вдох, но у меня ничего не получается. Я не могу дышать! Ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть. Рот широко распахивается, как у рыбы, вытащенной на берег, руки упираются в снег, пытаясь помочь телу принять сидячее положение, но тут кто-то опускает перед моим взором чёрный занавес, и всё исчезает.

 

 

Я не умер. Чёрт…

 

У меня нет ни малейшего представления о том, где я, когда сознание начинает возвращаться. Первым делом меня охватывает страх. Я, человек, помешанный на контроле, не знаю, где оказался и сколько времени уже здесь нахожусь! Я пытаюсь открыть глаза, но стены комнаты тут же начинают кружиться, так что я немедленно снова зажмуриваюсь, сдерживая подкатывающий приступ тошноты. Сердце начинает колотиться в бешеном ритме, меня охватывает паника. Всплеск адреналина пробуждает тело ото сна, и каждой клеточкой я ощущаю невыносимую боль.

 

– Что за хуйня? – бормочу я, чувствуя, как что-то тяжёлое давит мне на грудь, мешая дышать и двигаться.

 

– Расслабься, сынок, – успокаивающе произносит мужчина, судя по голосу – в годах, и на моё плечо ложится прохладная ладонь. Я протягиваю руку и вцепляюсь в неё так, словно она может вытащить меня из этого водоворота боли и смятения. Он с усилием отдирает мои пальцы от своего запястья и усмехается: – Эта рука нужна мне для работы, успокойся.

 

Я отпускаю его и роняю руку себе на грудь, пытаясь понять, что же так прижимает меня к кровати. Однако, всё, что мне удаётся нащупать, это повязка и тонкая больничная сорочка. Я пытаюсь шевельнуть левой рукой, но она совершенно не желает двигаться. Даже простая попытка приподнять её доставляет немыслимые мучения. Я снова пробую открыть глаза. Стены больше не кружатся, просто немного покачиваются. Меня всё ещё мутит, но блевать уже не тянет. Зато боль в груди такая, что я чувствую выступившие на верхней губе капельки пота. Я фокусирую взгляд на невысоком мужчине с гривой седых волос, похожем на Санту, правда, без бороды, одетом в белый лабораторный халат, и со стетоскопом на шее. Он наклоняется ко мне и спрашивает:

 

– Вы можете сказать мне, как вас зовут? Знаете, где вы находитесь?

 

– Брайан Кинни. Это что, канадская версия ада? Потому что боль просто адская.

 

Он тихо смеётся и светит мне чем-то сначала в один глаз, потом в другой.

 

– Мистер Кинни, вы помните, как упали на спуске?

 

Я оглядываю себя. Пластырей и повязок вроде не видно, и ноги я чувствую, что уже неплохо. Впрочем, лучше бы я потерял всякую чувствительность выше пояса, потому что болит там всё невыносимо.

 

– Я помню, как какое-то дерево выскочило мне наперерез.

 

– Да, наши деревья иногда любят пошалить подобным образом. Пара крепких веток поймала вас прямо вот в этом месте, – он делает рукой движение по диагонали через всю мою грудь, – и стащила с лыж, после чего вы довольно жёстко приземлились на могул.

 

Могул? Он явно имеет в виду не восточного правителя**. Скорее, кучу камней, если я правильно помню свои ощущения после приземления. Доктор тем временем продолжает:

 

– Всё могло бы быть гораздо хуже. Хорошо, что вы упали на спину, а не покатились вниз с горы. При таких падениях обычно бывают самые серьёзные повреждения.

 

– Какой же я везунчик... А почему всё так болит? Я не могу дышать. У меня что – лёгкое пробито?

 

– О нет, ваши лёгкие в порядке. У вас небольшое сотрясение мозга, растяжение связок на левой руке, перелом четырёх ребер и ушиб копчика. Кроме того, вы вывихнули правое колено, и хотя я не вижу там никаких признаков серьёзного повреждения, некоторое время оно будет причинять определённые неудобства. Короче говоря, ваш лыжный отдых на этом закончен, мистер Кинни. Плохая новость заключается в том, что с переломанными рёбрами ничего нельзя сделать, кроме как наложить тугую повязку и ждать, пока они сами срастутся. Болеть будет постоянно, потому что центральная часть тела задействована почти для всех наших движений. Но у вас крепкое здоровье, и это хорошо. У вас сильные грудные мышцы, они будут поддерживать рёбра в период выздоровления.

 

Я натянуто улыбаюсь. С Рождеством, блядь. Я всё понял, боженька. Я был плохим мальчиком. Можешь меня наказать. Доктор Санта тем временем продолжает:

 

– Из-за боли в копчике несколько дней вам будет довольно трудно найти более или менее комфортную позицию. В положении сидя будет болеть копчик, а в положении лёжа – рёбра. Я бы рекомендовал вам воспользоваться креслом. В нём наверняка будет удобнее, чем в постели.

 

– А как насчет хороших болеутоляющих?

 

– Не при вашем сотрясении мозга, во всяком случае, не в первые двадцать четыре часа. Я пропишу вам адвил, по три капсулы каждые четыре часа. При подобного рода травмах адвил работает лучше, чем другие лекарства.

 

\- Адвил? Может, лучше сведёте меня с наркодилером? Я принимаю адвил, когда у меня голова болит. А то, что я испытываю сейчас, не идёт с обычной головной болью ни в какое сравнение.

 

Я с досадой понимаю, что он считает меня зубоскалом, и только посмеивается над моими словами.

 

– Вы сильный человек, я уверен, вы справитесь. Кстати, в отеле сказали, что вы не оставили никаких контактов, с кем можно было бы связаться в экстренном случае. Кому мы можем позвонить?

 

–Позвонить?

 

– Да, мистер Кинни. В первые сутки вам потребуется кто-то, кто будет ухаживать за вами и наблюдать за вашим состоянием. Вы очень скоро поймёте, что ваши травмы причиняют гораздо больше неудобств, чем это может показаться на первый взгляд. Вам потребуется помощь даже для того, чтобы просто одеться. Кому вы хотите, чтобы я позвонил?

 

Я вспоминаю о своём последнем трахе, об этом ёбаном докторе. Он сглазил меня своим блядским предсказанием! Он, блядь, сглазил меня! Ублюдок!

 

– Никому.

 

– Вы не понимаете, мистер Кинни. Я не могу вас отпустить отсюда, если о вас будет некому позаботиться.

 

– Это вы не понимаете, док, – я поднимаю на него взгляд. – Никому нет до меня дела. Понятно? Я могу сам о себе позаботиться. Всегда заботился, и дальше буду.

 

– Тогда нам придётся на двадцать четыре часа оставить вас здесь.

 

– Нет, – терпеть не могу, когда весь мир настраивается против меня. Я пытаюсь сесть, но это оказывается дьявольски болезненно. Единственная вещь, которую я ненавижу больше, чем больницы, это быть кому-то обузой. Моя независимость для меня важнее, чем комфорт и чья-то забота обо мне. Вообще-то, это довольно странное откровение. Кто вообще может так думать? Кого может так пугать осознание того, что он в ком-то нуждается? Ну да, меня. Пот течёт градом от боли и напряжения, и живот снова начинает крутить.

 

– Давайте я кому-нибудь позвоню, мистер Кинни, – мягко настаивает доктор. Он не понимает. Никому нет до меня дела. Матери на меня плевать, сестре тоже. Майкл, наверное, мог бы приехать, но он бы только строил из себя мученика и с утра до вечера талдычил мне, какую глупость я совершил. С Линдси я вообще больше не хочу иметь дела, как не желаю становиться и вечным должником Теда в благодарность за его поддержку. Я нахрен никому не нужен, думаю я и отворачиваюсь к окну. Мне немного жутко от осознания того, что все меня бросили. И вдруг как гром среди ясного неба звучит знакомый голос:

 

– Не нужно никому звонить, доктор. Я здесь. Я о нём позабочусь.

 

Я бы списал это на таблетки, но они же вроде не давали мне никаких сильных препаратов. Я поворачиваю голову, чтобы взглянуть на видение, стоящее в ногах моей кровати. Светлая чёлка падает ему на лоб, а зеленовато-голубой свитер так идёт к его невероятным глазам. Этот нежданный ангел милосердия не может быть настоящим. Я ловлю его взгляд и понимаю, что это внезапное появление настолько шокировало меня, что я не в состоянии произнести ни слова. Доктор спрашивает:

 

– Кто вы?

 

– Я его партнёр, – отвечает Джастин. Вести ангельской, блядь, внемли***… Похоже, сегодня и в самом деле Рождество.

 

_*Black Diamond – чёрная трасса, самого высокого уровня сложности, с различными искусственными буграми и трамплинами, резкими поворотами и перепадами склона, трасса для профессионалов._

_**В английском языке эти два слова – могул и Могол – имеют одинаковое написание и читаются одинаково._

_***«Hark! The Herald Angels Sing» – один из самых популярных рождественских гимнов. В русском переводе звучит как «Вести ангельской внемли»._

 

 

**Глава 10: POV Джастин**

 

Одевать Брайана – всё равно, что пытаться запихнуть жирафа в спортивный костюм. Его стройное долговязое тело неожиданно стало каким-то деревянным и негнущимся, и пока я, пыхтя, стараюсь натянуть на него привезённую из отеля одежду, он сыплет такими проклятиями, о существовании которых я раньше и не подозревал. Честно говоря, я не совсем так представлял себе нашу встречу, пока ехал в отель из аэропорта. Зарегистрировавшись, я решил, что медлить не стоит, и лучше сразу сунуться в львиное логово и поставить Брайана в известность о том, что мы оба стали жертвами коварного женского заговора. Я обращаюсь к клерку на ресепшене с просьбой оставить для него сообщение, и получаю в ответ заинтересованный взгляд.

 

– Вы знаете мистера Кинни?

 

– Да, мы знакомы, а что?

 

От него-то я и узнаю, что произошло. Охранник провожает меня в комнату Брайана, чтобы я мог взять что-нибудь из его одежды. Он заходит туда вместе со мной – видимо, желает убедиться, что я ничего не украду. Я закидываю вещи в свой номер, складываю в сумку одежду Брайана и на такси еду в больницу. Мне требуется некоторое время, чтобы выяснить, где он лежит, никто из персонала особо не рвётся помогать. Когда я, наконец, нахожу нужную палату и открываю дверь, моему взору предстаёт приятный улыбчивый доктор, который терпеливо беседует с раздражённым до крайности Брайаном Кинни. Уверен, на свете мало что может сравниться с недовольным Брайаном Кинни.

 

Взгляд, брошенный на меня Брайаном, красноречиво свидетельствует – он абсолютно уверен, что это галлюцинация. Оформив выписку и натянув на него спортивные штаны и толстовку, медсестра выкатывает Брайана в кресле к главному входу. Нас уже ожидает такси, но когда я пытаюсь помочь ему забраться в машину, он отталкивает мою руку. Тогда я крепко сжимаю его здоровое плечо, удерживая и не позволяя ему подняться.

 

– Брайан, на улице холодно и скользко. А у тебя травма, и голова кружится. Ты даже двигаться не можешь. И если ты намерен изображать из себя сраного мачо, я просто оставлю тебя здесь, в больнице, и пусть они накачают тебя чем-нибудь и запрут в палате. Я здесь не для того, чтобы слушать, как ты ругаешься из-за того, что тебе больно и ты зол на самого себя. Мы поняли друг друга?

 

Он смотрит мне в глаза и вздыхает.

 

– Просто помоги мне забраться в машину, Клара Бартон*.

 

Однако помогать ему совсем не просто. Из-за боли в сломанных рёбрах его нельзя даже обнять, чтобы поддержать. Можно попробовать забросить его здоровую руку себе на плечо, но у него вывихнуто колено, и он едва держится на ногах. Тогда я крепко упираюсь ногами в землю и протягиваю ему руку:

 

– Поднимайся, опираясь на меня. Так будет легче.

 

Кое-как нам удаётся усадить Брайана в машину, но его лицо при этом становится белее снега от мучительной боли, которую причиняет каждое движение. У меня есть целая упаковка адвила, которую мне любезно выдали в больнице, но ему нельзя принимать никаких лекарств ещё по меньшей мере час. Я чувствую себя героиней Ширли МакЛейн** в том сентиментальном женском фильме, где Джулия Робертс страдает от невыносимой боли, а её мать, которую как раз и играет Ширли, требует, чтобы ей дали обезболивающее. Или это я уже путаю два разных фильма об умирающих девушках?

 

– О чём задумался? – спрашивает Брайан.

 

– Пытаюсь понять – ты Джулия Робертс или Дебра Уингер**?

 

– Поздравляю, ты ёбнулся! Когда только успел?

 

– Забудь об этом, – улыбаюсь я. – Кстати, с Рождеством.

 

– Ты что, заделался моим сталкером?

 

– Не совсем. Мама подарила мне на Рождество лыжные каникулы в Банффе. Прикинь, какое любопытное совпадение?

 

Наши глаза встречаются, и он понимающе качает головой.

 

– Блядская Синтия. Я её уволю.

 

– Ага. Любопытно только, как ты собираешься потом без неё работать.

 

– О чём они вообще думали?

 

– Я не знаю, Брайан. Кто может понять, о чём думают женщины?

 

Он стонет, склоняясь к дальней двери.

 

– Когда мы уже, наконец, приедем? Моя задница меня убивает.

 

– Зато теперь ты легко можешь себе представить, что я чувствовал все эти годы, – я пробую слегка поддразнить его, но в ответ получаю лишь свирепый взгляд. У него нет возможности защитить свой ушибленный копчик естественным путем, не всем повезло, как мне, обладать такой аппетитной округлой задницей. Он входит в лобби отеля, демонстрируя великолепную, особенно если учесть отсутствие репетиций, походку монстра из фильма про Франкенштейна. Я пытаюсь шутить и делать вид, что мне всё пофиг, но на самом деле я очень переживаю за него. Просто когда дело касается Брайана, худшее, что можно сделать – это продемонстрировать излишнее сочувствие. Пока в больнице оформляли выписку, я позвонил в отель и договорился, чтобы они отменили нашу бронь и переселили нас в один номер, где есть кресло-реклайнер***. Они позаботились и о нашем багаже, так что, когда мы вернулись, всё было уже готово.

 

Я приношу с кровати подушку, чтобы Брайану было мягче сидеть, помогаю ему устроиться в кресле, укрываю его взятым с дивана покрывалом и зажигаю электрокамин. Он бледен, как смерть, и я очень за него волнуюсь, хотя и делаю вид, что всё в порядке. Брайан регулирует наклон кресла, пытаясь найти для себя подходящее положение. Когда ему это, наконец, удаётся, я протягиваю ему пульт от телевизора.

 

– Если дашь мне пару минут, я бы принял душ. От меня уже воняет.

 

– Джастин, я здесь, со мной всё хорошо. Если что-то понадобится, я позвоню в обслуживание номеров. Ты не обязан оставаться со мной.

 

Я не могу сдержать улыбки. Ну прямо дешёвый бульварный роман. Брайан Кинни сообщает мне, что не нуждается в моей помощи.

 

– Я остаюсь, – объявляю я и ухожу в ванную. Освежившись, я заворачиваюсь в мягкий банный халат и возвращаюсь в комнату. Он заснул, так и не включив телевизор, пульт выскользнул из его руки и валяется на полу возле кресла. Пользуясь моментом, я наклоняюсь и целую его влажный лоб. Он ворочается, но не просыпается. Мне нужно будет следить, чтобы он не засыпал слишком крепко в первые двадцать четыре часа.

 

Я включаю телевизор на минимальной громкости. Снегопад на улице превратился в настоящую снежную бурю. Сейчас я бы не смог пойти на склоны, даже если бы очень захотел. Ветер свистит в окнах, но мы в тепле и в безопасности и… мы вместе. Как мне не хватало этого – просто находиться с Брайаном в одной комнате! Изредка я бросаю взгляд на него, такого бледного и измученного, и чувствую невероятное облегчение от того, что он здесь, со мной.

 

Я в сотый раз пересматриваю «Светлое Рождество»**** и в сотый раз не могу сдержать слёз – это один из самых трогательных рождественских фильмов, который я когда-либо видел. Когда кино подходит к концу, Брайан с протяжным стоном просыпается.

 

– Господи Иисусе, дай же мне какое-нибудь обезболивающее! – требует он, и я достаю банан, три капсулы адвила и бутылку воды. Он пристально разглядывает фрукт. – С каких это пор науке стало известно об обезболивающих свойствах бананов?

 

– Они сказали не принимать адвил на пустой желудок. Давай, я его почищу.

 

– Я не буду это есть, – он глотает три зелёных капсулы, и я лишь качаю головой, в очередной раз поражаясь его упрямству.

 

– Будешь, Брайан, если не хочешь, чтобы таблетки прожгли дыру в твоих внутренностях. Держи, представь, что это классный твёрдый член.

 

Он берёт у меня из рук очищенный банан и умышленно глубоко заглатывает его, напоминая мне о своей феноменальной технике, потом откусывает сразу половину и начинает жевать. Я довольно улыбаюсь, выбрасывая шкурку.

 

– Не хочешь рассказать мне, что случилось? – я усаживаюсь перед ним на ковёр, скрестив ноги. Он пристально смотрит на меня, потом пытается пожать плечами, но тело его не слушается.

 

– Я собирался спускаться в четвёртый раз, когда пошёл снег. Похоже, из-за него видимость ухудшилась, потому что я не заметил того дерева, пока не стало уже слишком поздно. Мне удалось свернуть, так что, по крайней мере, я не въехал прямо в него. На той скорости это бы меня убило.

 

– Пиздец.

 

– Да херня. Скажем так, из всех дерьмовых праздников Рождества в моей жизни этот – один из худших. Сначала – срач с лесбиянками, а теперь ещё и это.

 

– Ты знаешь, вообще-то нам не всё равно.

 

– Что?

 

– Когда ты был в больнице, ты сказал, что никому нет до тебя дела. Это неправда. Не только мне не всё равно, любой из твоих друзей приехал бы сюда, чтобы тебе помочь, даже Дебби, даже моя мама. Множеству людей ты небезразличен, Брайан. На самом деле это всё твоя гордость. Ты лучше свернёшься в клубок и умрёшь где-нибудь в тёмной пещерке, чем попросишь кого-либо о помощи.

 

– А твоё какое дело?

 

Я улыбаюсь.

 

– Да такое. У тебя в голове что-то заклинило, и это мешает тебе обращаться к людям за помощью.

 

– Не преувеличивай. Это мы и так знаем.

 

– Речь идёт о том, что тебе непременно нужно всё контролировать, Брайан. Но ты должен немного ослабить контроль, если собираешься построить настоящие отношения, понимаешь?

 

– Я не в настроении для таких разговоров, доктор Фил*****.

 

– Окей, это честный ответ.

 

– Мне нужно поссать. Это, наверное, будет забавно. Поможешь мне подняться? Видишь? Я прошу о помощи.

 

– Уверен, что хочешь встать? Может, я лучше…

 

– Просто помоги мне встать, пиздёныш. Никаких игр с золотым дождём сегодня не будет, не надейся.

 

Я не могу удержаться от смеха, когда до меня доходит, как он извратил смысл моего предложения. С моей помощью Брайан поднимается на ноги, матерясь и кривясь от боли. Он настаивает, что сделает всё сам, однако эта короткая прогулка отнимает у него немало времени и сил, так что, когда он возвращается обратно, пот льёт с него градом, словно он пробежал несколько миль. Я помогаю ему вернуться в кресло, Брайан хватает бутылку и допивает из неё остатки воды. Я протягиваю ему новую.

 

– Мне нужны другие таблетки, – заявляет он. Я отрицательно мотаю головой, и в это время раздаётся настойчивый стук в дверь. Я открываю и обнаруживаю на пороге довольно привлекательного мужчину в лыжном костюме. Он удивлённо смотрит на меня:

 

– Это номер Брайана Кинни? Клерк на ресепшене сказал…

 

Я вздыхаю. Похоже, это его очередной одноразовый трах. Наверное, склеил его на склоне, или в спа, или ещё где-нибудь.

 

– Он не принимает посетителей.

 

– Кто там?

 

– Брайан, это Брент, – он проскальзывает в номер мимо меня, и я вижу гримасу на лице Брайана, когда он узнаёт вошедшего. – Я слышал, ты получил травму, и подумал, что мог бы…

 

– Сукин сын, ты меня сглазил!

 

– О чём ты?

 

– Ты накаркал про травмы, и вот он я. Счастлив? Ты что, преследуешь меня?

 

Я молча наблюдаю за ними, и мне очень не нравится происходящее.

 

– Я только сказал, что было бы неплохо съездить куда-нибудь покататься на лыжах, – говорит Брент. – Не возражаешь, если я тебя осмотрю?

 

– Возражаю. Хотя… Ты можешь выписать мне что-то посильнее, чем адвил? Если да, осматривай сколько влезет.

 

– Прошу прощения? – не выдерживаю я. Что это ещё за фигня с осмотром? Кто он такой, чёрт подери?

 

– Я врач, – бросает он через плечо, поднимая толстовку Брайана и осторожно ощупывая его перевязанные рёбра. Брайан вскрикивает, и я пытаюсь вмешаться:

 

– Ты делаешь ему больно!

 

Не обращая на меня никакого внимания, парень продолжает ощупывать плечо Брайана, сгибать в колене его ногу и наклонять голову в разные стороны.

 

– Ну, что я могу сказать… Ты в жопе.

 

– Это твоё авторитетное медицинское заключение? – недовольно спрашивает Брайан, когда тот набрасывает покрывало обратно ему на ноги. – Так где там мой рецепт?

 

– У тебя черепно-мозговая травма, Брайан. Сейчас тебе ничего нельзя принимать. Может быть, завтра. А пока тебе нужно как можно глубже дышать. Если из-за боли в рёбрах объём вдыхаемого воздуха будет сокращаться, ты рискуешь подхватить пневмонию. Особенно с учётом того, что ты фактически неподвижен. А отхаркивать свои внутренности, когда у тебя переломаны рёбра, не так уж весело.

 

– Глубоко дышать тоже не особо весело.

 

– Я прослежу за тем, чтобы он дышал, – прерываю я этот маленький медицинский диспут. Я опираюсь на подлокотник кресла Брайана и кладу руку ему на плечо. Всем своим видом я пытаюсь сказать – он мой. Беда в том, что я вовсе не уверен, так ли это на самом деле.

 

– Вы кто? – доктор определённо желает избавиться от моего присутствия. Засранец.

 

– Я его партнёр.

 

– Мне казалось, ты говорил, что свободен? – обращается он к Брайану, который, не моргнув глазом, отвечает:

 

– Мы расстались.

 

Я одариваю его ледяным взглядом, и доктор уходит, на всякий случай сообщив нам номер своей комнаты. Только чёрта с два я воспользуюсь его предложением, лучше позвоню доктору Санте в больницу. Он, по крайней мере, не заглядывался на ушибленную задницу Брайана.

 

– Значит, ты сказал ему, что свободен?

 

– Не начинай.

 

– Вот как ты это видишь?

 

– Ты уехал. Ты живёшь в другом городе. Мы расстались.

 

Я протягиваю руку и перебираю пальцами его волосы, чувствуя, как он напрягается от моего прикосновения.

 

– Я по-прежнему люблю тебя, Брайан.

 

Он изучает ковёр на полу и не глядит на меня. Всё идёт не так, как я планировал.

 

– Ты меня ещё любишь? – я, наконец, решаюсь задать этот вопрос. Он поднимает глаза и внимательно смотрит на меня.

 

– Да. Но что с того? Это как любить призрака. Тебя же нет рядом.

 

Я понимаю, что для него ничего не изменилось. Он так и не разобрался в себе, в том, что значат для него наши отношения. Сейчас он чувствует себя брошенным, и его это злит. А я снова всё проебал. С грустью я целую его в макушку.

 

– Я принесу меню обслуживания номеров. Закажем что-нибудь поесть. Ты трахал этого парня?

 

– Да.

 

– Ты собирался сделать это ещё раз?

 

– Нет.

 

– А он явно запал на тебя.

 

– Это его проблема, а не моя. Слушай, ты правда рассчитывал, что я буду соблюдать целибат?

 

– Нет, Брайан. Вовсе нет.

 

– Хорошо. Я не голоден, закажи только для себя.

 

Я заказываю себе ужин и добавляю к заказу суп и крекеры для Брайана. Если время и расстояние не расставят всё по местам, то что тогда? Я уже проиграл эту игру и не знаю, есть ли у меня шанс что-то исправить. Я шлёпаюсь на диван и начинаю бесцельно листать телеканалы. Он окликает меня.

 

– Мне нелегко так жить, Джастин. Не буду тебе лгать.

 

– Мне тоже.

 

Мы смотрим друг на друга из разных концов комнаты, загнанные каждый в свой собственный, отдельный, но одинаково кошмарный, ад.

_*Клара Бартон – основательница Американского Красного Креста._

_**Ширли МакЛейн – американская актриса и писательница, Дебра Уингер – американская актриса._

_***Реклайнер – кресло-трансформер с отклоняемой спинкой и дополнительной подставкой для ног, обеспечивает полное расслабление пояснице, шее и всему позвоночнику в целом._

_****«Светлое Рождество» («White Christmas») – популярный в своё время рождественский кинофильм с участием Бинга Кросби._

_*****Фил МакГроу – в прошлом психолог, ныне ведущий собственного ток-шоу._

**Глава 11: POV Брайан**

 

Я открываю глаза. Интересно, сколько я проспал? И как вообще умудрился уснуть? Всё тело болит, трудно поверить, что мне на самом деле удалось вздремнуть. С пробуждением боль возвращается и, кажется, ещё усиливается. Я пытаюсь как-то отрегулировать реклайнер, чтобы хотя бы немного перераспределить точки опоры, но особого успеха в этом не добиваюсь. В комнате темно, лишь с телеэкрана льётся мерцающий свет – там в очередной раз показывают «Эту прекрасную жизнь»*. Я замечаю на подлокотнике дивана светлый вихор. Похоже, вместо того, чтобы лечь в постель, Джастин решил прикорнуть рядом со мной. Столько хлопот, чтобы не позволить мне крепко заснуть и впасть в кому.

 

О Господи, но до чего же всё болит!

 

Кажется, я сейчас чувствую каждую грёбаную мышцу в своём организме, даже те, о существовании которых раньше и не подозревал. Мне срочно нужно принять обезболивающее и отлить, а я сижу в этом кресле как сраный младенец, жалкий и беспомощный, и чувствую, что почти готов расплакаться от осознания собственного бессилия, что, несомненно, лишь довершит сходство. Терпеть не могу зависеть от кого-то! И ненавижу, когда меня предаёт собственное тело. Сначала ёбаный рак, теперь вот это. Как же меня задолбала вся эта байда с болезнями и докторами! Да, я прекрасно знаю, что есть те, кому гораздо хуже. Я лично знаком с людьми, которые день за днём живут, испытывая постоянную боль. Я всё это прекрасно понимаю, но всё равно не могу избавиться от жалости к себе, и это меня неимоверно бесит.

 

Я опускаю подставку для ног, переношу вес тела на здоровые конечности и осторожно встаю. Как бы не навернуться. Так, что теперь? Медленно переставляя ноги, ухитряюсь сделать три шага и вцепляюсь в спинку дивана, чтобы удержать равновесие. Взгляд невольно задерживается на спящем Джастине. Он кажется таким безмятежным, ему будто бы совершенно нет дела до того, что со мной происходит. В этом нет никакого смысла, но меня возмущает то, что он может так спокойно спать. Меня сейчас вообще всё возмущает, хоть я и понимаю, что объективно на то нет никаких причин.

 

– Может, хоть до ванной меня проводишь? – рычу я, прекрасно сознавая, что не имею права разговаривать с ним таким тоном, но он тут же вскакивает и бросается ко мне:

 

– Тебе нельзя вставать самому, Брайан. Ты можешь споткнуться и упасть. А твоя голова и рёбра…

 

– Блядь, просто помоги мне.

 

Опираясь на плечо Джастина, я добираюсь до сортира и захлопываю дверь у него перед носом. Ну почему я не могу перестать вести себя как последний засранец? Он помогает мне, как никто другой. Так почему меня это так раздражает? Сделав свои дела, я присаживаюсь на краешек ванны и пытаюсь собраться с силами, чтобы проделать обратный путь. Джастин не выдерживает, заходит в ванную и кладет руку на моё здоровое плечо.

 

– Всё в порядке?

 

– Нет. У меня все болит, и я преотвратно себя чувствую. Дай мне адвил.

 

– Да, конечно. Послушай, может, лучше тебе лечь на кровать?

 

Я отрицательно качаю головой, прекрасно понимая, что оказавшись на кровати, самостоятельно с неё уже не встану, а значит, буду целиком и полностью зависеть от Джастина. Блядь! Только этого не хватало! Я возвращаюсь в кресло, по пути прихватив с дивана подушку. Одна уже лежит у меня под задницей, а вторую я подкладываю себе за спину.

 

– У нас отключили отопление или меня просто знобит? – бормочу я, и Джастин укутывает меня шерстяным покрывалом, а потом приносит с кровати ещё и пуховое одеяло. Согреваясь, я чувствую, что боль немного утихает. Он заставляет меня съесть несколько крекеров перед тем, как дать таблетки. Запивая адвил водой, я надеюсь, что сейчас наступит облегчение. Боль, возможно, притупится, хотя вряд ли уйдёт совсем.

 

Жизнь без боли. Классно звучит. Вот только я мало что об этом знаю.

 

– Пожалуйста, выключи этот нелепый фильм, – прошу я. Джастин берёт пульт и начинает перелистывать телеканалы. Я молча наблюдаю за ним, и когда он, наконец, находит что-то вроде MTV и останавливается на нём, меня внезапно озаряет. Я, конечно, не пророк, но передо мной словно вспыхивает неопалимая купина**. И это сияющее откровение прямо-таки режет мне глаза. Мне нестерпимо хочется стереть его из своего разума, заставить убраться прочь. Я бы отдал всё, что угодно, чтобы оно никогда не появлялось в моей голове.

 

Погодите-ка, а разве я уже не сделал этого? Как раз на своём четвёртом спуске? Ну почему, почему я всегда делаю себе только хуже? Я бросаю взгляд на Джастина. Нет, это не вариант. Я должен выбросить эту мысль из головы.

 

– Тебе обязательно нужно, чтобы эта дрянь работала двадцать четыре часа в сутки? – не сдерживаюсь я. Он спокойно выключает телевизор и включает светильник.

 

– Что не так?

 

– Помимо того, что у меня пиздец как всё болит?

 

– Да.

 

Я поднимаю здоровую руку (что тоже весьма болезненно, так как при этом работают некоторые мышцы туловища) и запускаю пальцы в слипшиеся от пота волосы. Как же мне хочется в душ!

 

– Не думаю, что сейчас подходящее время для такого разговора.

 

– Почему нет?

 

– Потому что у меня поганое настроение, и я могу сказать что-то, о чём потом пожалею.

 

– Может, хоть раз просто признаешься, что на самом деле у тебя в голове?

 

Не делай этого, Джастин, мысленно прошу я. Только не сейчас. Я не имею никакого права винить его в том, что он уехал в Нью-Йорк. Даже если мне не понять, что за необходимость была туда переться, ему это было нужно. Его карьера так же важна для него, как моя для меня. Так что я ничего не скажу. Это моя проблема, а не его. Он поступил правильно, когда собрался и уехал. А ещё он оказался чертовски прав насчёт того, что вся наша затея со свадьбой была несусветной глупостью. Благодаря ему мы не совершили этой роковой ошибки. Поэтому откуда мне знать – может быть, уехать в Нью-Йорк тоже было верным решением? Очевидно, что он лучше меня в этом разбирается.

 

Или всё-таки нет?

 

– Бла-бла-бла, – ворчу я. – Какой смысл во всей этой болтологии?

 

– Некоторые называют это общением, – Джастин поднимается и приносит свою проклятую сумку. Он вытаскивает оттуда до боли знакомую коробочку, и я невольно вздрагиваю при виде её.

 

– Так и не открыл?

 

– Хотел подождать до Рождества. А потом всё это случилось. Наверное, сейчас самое подходящее время посмотреть, что там внутри.

 

– Нет.

 

– Почему?

 

– Это был глупый, импульсивный жест, – вздыхаю я.

 

– Конечно, – отвечает он с улыбкой. – Иначе бы ты его не купил.

 

Он срывает обёртку и с любопытством разглядывает красный кожаный футляр с золотым логотипом. Чтобы открыть его, нужно нажать маленькую блестящую кнопку, но Джастин не спешит.

 

– Картье? – изумлённо выдыхает он. Я пожимаю плечами. Он наконец открывает футляр и вынимает браслет из 18-каратного золота, украшенный маленькими декоративными винтиками.

 

Он долго с неподдельным восхищением рассматривает красивую игрушку, потом пробует надеть его на руку, но браслет предсказуемо застревает на его кисти.

 

– Это что, какая-то головоломка? – Джастин поднимает глаза. – Он великолепен, но…

 

– Там есть записка с подсказкой.

 

Он снова берёт в руки футляр. Под крышкой действительно лежит записка, написанная моей рукой: «Картье создал этот браслет ещё до нашего с тобой рождения. Его назвали «Любовь», потому что для того, чтобы расстегнуть его и надеть, необходима специальная отвёртка. Тот, кто дарит этот браслет, защёлкивает его на запястье своего любимого человека, что, по задумке создателей, должно символически связывать их двоих. Приедешь в гости – получишь отвёртку. С Рождеством, Брайан».

 

Он поднимает на меня сияющий взгляд.

 

– Я приехал.

 

– Это не совсем так. Ты приехал, чтобы покататься на лыжах, а не чтобы повидать меня. Кроме того, отвёртку я оставил в лофте.

 

– Вообще-то, я хотел тебя увидеть. Только ты уехал из города на Рождество.

 

Что есть, то есть.

 

– Могу поспорить, у клерка на ресепшене найдется какая-нибудь отвёртка.

 

– Это оригинальное, запатентованное украшение. Браслет можно расстегнуть только специальной ювелирной отвёрткой. Такая, знаешь, драгоценная цацка на цепочке. Весь смысл этого браслета в том, что ключ от него остаётся у дарителя.

 

 

Некоторое время Джастин пристально смотрит на меня, затем встаёт и направляется к столу, где свалено моё барахло, привезённое из больницы. Свитер, парка, лыжное снаряжение, а также конверт с личными вещами – всё так и валяется там с самого нашего возвращения. Он надрывает конверт и перебирает содержимое – мои часы, абонемент на подъёмники и небольшой кошелёк на молнии, в котором лежат несколько купюр, ключи от номера и удостоверение личности. А ещё там предательски поблёскивает тонкая золотая цепочка с подвеской цилиндрической формы, тоже из 18-каратного золота. Выглядит эта подвеска как обычный кулон, но если сдвинуть и перевернуть её верхнюю часть, то получится миниатюрная отвёртка. Джастин укоризненно качает головой. Он слишком хорошо меня знает. Он был уверен, что я бы ни за что не оставил её дома, и оказался прав. На самом деле, это всё чёртов белый шёлковый шарф. После того случая мне трудно утаить что-то от Джастина.

 

– Значит, теперь ты начал мне врать?

 

Я безразлично пожимаю плечами. Выходит, так. Этот кулон стал для меня своего рода талисманом, мне казалось, что он как бы связывает нас друг с другом, какой-то неуловимой связью. Джастин суёт мне в руки браслет и кулон.

 

– Расстегни его.

 

Это представляет определённую сложность, потому что мне довольно трудно двигать руками, однако в итоге я всё же откручиваю винтик-застёжку. Браслет раздвигается и легко скользит на запястье. Я закрепляю застёжку, и Джастин складывает отвёртку и аккуратно надевает цепочку мне на шею. На фоне повязки она выглядит ужасно нелепо. Джастин вытягивает перед собой правую руку, восхищённо рассматривая браслет.

 

– Надеюсь, его можно будет отмыть, если я перепачкаю его краской?

 

– Золото – весьма стойкий материал.

 

– Всё же это слишком дорогой подарок, Брайан.

 

– Ну, можешь его заложить, если когда-нибудь понадобятся деньги.

 

– Ага, – Джастин сидит по-турецки возле моих ног, подтянув под себя краешек одеяла. Растрёпанный, в мятых штанах, влажной от пота футболке и белых носках, он кажется пятнадцатилетним мальчишкой, и выглядит до того охуенно, что у меня даже дыхание перехватывает. – Так и сделаю. Хотя помереть от голода мне пока вроде не грозит.

 

– Ты никогда не сможешь стать таким же, как я, – вдруг вырывается у меня. – И я никогда не стану таким, как ты. Так какого хрена ты пытаешься доказать? Если всё дело в твоём творчестве, в том, что ты, несомненно, талантливый художник, то хорошо, я могу это понять. Но если ты стремишься доказать, что способен стать равным мне, лучше сразу забудь об этом. Мы два абсолютно разных человека. Я старше тебя, у меня больше опыта в том, что касается бизнеса, обращения с деньгами, создания рекламных кампаний и ведения переговоров, и этого не изменить. Ты же – художник, каким мне никогда не бывать, ты более эмоционально воспринимаешь всё, что видишь вокруг себя, ты знаешь, как отобразить на листе бумаги не только красоту окружающего мира, но и те чувства и переживания, которые ты испытываешь при виде неё. У тебя лучше развита интуиция, ты лучше ладишь с людьми, и так будет всегда. Так почему мы должны быть одинаковыми? Что это вообще значит – быть «равными»?

 

Он смотрит на меня в некотором замешательстве.

 

– Кажется, ты впервые так откровенно заговорил о наших отношениях, Брайан.

 

– Смеёшься надо мной?

 

– Нет, я серьёзно. Я на самом деле впечатлён.

 

– Так я что, неправ?

 

– О, нет. Но дело вовсе не в том, что я хочу быть ровней тебе в зале заседаний совета директоров или на какой-нибудь деловой встрече. И не в том, чтобы заработать кучу денег. Может, однажды так и будет, но смысл не в этом. Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты меня содержал, снимал мне жильё и оплачивал все мои расходы, я не хочу жить за твой счёт, рисовать время от времени, заниматься всякой ерундой, потому что тогда я сам перестану себя уважать. Такая жизнь не для меня, да и тебе эта идея будет казаться хорошей только поначалу, но пройдет какое-то время – и тебе надоест. Я же знаю тебя, Брайан. Твой партнёр должен знать, чего хочет добиться в жизни и иметь перед собой чётко поставленную цель, иначе рано или поздно ты потеряешь к нему интерес и решишь, что он просто использует тебя и твои деньги.

 

Я внимательно слушаю. Он совершенно прав.

 

– Но у тебя же есть цель.

 

– Да, есть. Но чтобы её достичь, нужно приложить немало усилий. Я ведь не просто хочу рисовать. Мне нужно, чтобы мои работы заметили, оценили и захотели купить. Знаешь, некоторые великие художники никогда не продавали свои картины, потому что им было наплевать на деньги. Другие, не столь известные, наоборот, рисуют только на продажу, превращая искусство в бизнес. Я не принадлежу ни к тем, ни к другим. Мне неинтересно рисовать только то, что можно будет выгодно продать, но всё же я хочу, чтобы мои работы были востребованы ценителями искусства. И чтобы однажды я сам смог зайти в Картье и на свои собственные деньги купить тебе браслет вроде этого.

 

– Неужели ты не понимаешь, что для меня это неважно? Если бы мне нужен был такой же браслет, я просто пошёл и купил бы его.

 

– А ты не понимаешь, что для меня важно знать, что я просто могу пойти и купить его для тебя?

 

Несколько минут мы играем друг с другом в гляделки, хотя, в общем-то, всё яснее ясного. Заскоки на почве зависимости, оказывается, есть не только у меня. Точно так же, как меня тяготит то, что я вынужден зависеть от него сейчас из-за того, что ранен, он не желает зависеть от меня в финансовом плане. В этом есть смысл, и Джастин прав – если бы так продолжалось в течение долгого времени, в конце концов я, наверное, и правда устал бы.

 

– Почему ты не разрешишь помогать тебе хотя бы до тех пор, пока твои картины не начнут продаваться?

 

– Потому что художник всегда должен быть голодным, только тогда он будет выкладываться на все сто, чтобы его картины увидели свет. Я перфекционист в том, что касается искусства, и я всегда буду считать, что мои работы недостаточно хороши. Мне нужно научиться говорить себе: стоп. Она готова. Теперь её можно отдать в галерею и посмотреть, приглянётся ли она кому-нибудь. До тех пор, пока ты обеспечиваешь меня, я могу вылизывать каждую картину бесконечно. И только после того, как несколько работ уже будут проданы за реальные деньги, я стану лучше понимать, когда настаёт тот момент, когда можно выставлять картину на продажу. Мне кажется, я уже начинаю чувствовать эту грань. Ты не художник, Брайан, поэтому тебе может быть трудно это понять. Наверное, писатель, когда пишет книгу, чувствует то же самое. Рано или поздно он должен сказать себе – всё, она готова. Иначе она просто погибнет в бесконечных правках в попытке достичь совершенства, и никто никогда не прочтет её.

 

Он умный и чертовски привлекательный мальчишка, и спорить с ним, пытаясь раскритиковать его теории, блядски трудно. Впрочем, мне это даже нравится. Но всё-таки, куда девать моё проклятое озарение? Что с ним делать? Оно сидит у меня в голове и никуда оттуда не денется. И я не могу просто делать вид, что его не было, потому что эта мысль очень многое объясняет. Становится понятно, почему я стал таким раздражительным, откуда появилась моя неудовлетворённость всем на свете, даже горячими задницами, сменяющими друг друга в моей постели, и почему я так стараюсь разрушить собственную жизнь и наказать себя самого. Моя жизнь изменилась. Впервые с тех пор, как я повзрослел и начал понимать, чего хочу от жизни, я живу не так, как мне хочется, а такой расклад не по мне. Я набираю полную грудь воздуха, не обращая внимания на боль в переломанных рёбрах. Сейчас или никогда. Я должен признаться ему, иначе у нас не останется никакой надежды на будущее. А так быть не должно.

 

– Я не хочу больше жить один, – выдыхаю я.  – Чёрт меня побери, если я знаю, почему это произошло, но я больше не хочу так жить.

 

От наступившей вслед за этим заявлением оглушительной тишины у меня начинает звенеть в ушах. Время останавливается. Никто из нас не знает, что сказать.

_*«Эта прекрасная жизнь» («It's A Wonderful Life») – ещё один популярный старый рождественский фильм._

_**Неопалимая купина – в Ветхом Завете (Исход, гл. 3, ст. 2) горящий, но не сгорающий терновый куст, в пламени которого Бог явился Моисею. Символическое значение – озарение, проявление, присутствие Бога._

 

 

**Глава 12: POV Джастин**

 

Я чувствую, как у меня холодеет в груди, а живот скручивается в тугой узел. Заняться сексом, чтобы разрядить ситуацию, сейчас, увы, не получится, потому что тело Брайана представляет собой один сплошной синяк, поэтому у меня остаётся только один выход – включить сарказм, фирменный метод Кинни.

 

– Да ты, никак, котёнка решил завести? – ага, иногда я могу быть тем ещё засранцем.

 

Но на лице Брайана нет и тени улыбки.

 

– Зашибись как смешно. Думаешь, мне так легко было это сказать?

 

Я со вздохом утыкаюсь лицом в сложенные руки. Да нет, конечно, не смешно. Я знаю, каких усилий ему стоило сделать это признание. Я и сам сейчас чувствую себя так, словно меня поезд переехал. В хорошем смысле, если такое в принципе возможно. Эдакий паровозик из маршмеллоу. Чёрт, да что за фигня творится у меня в голове? Может быть, это из-за того, что я просто не знаю, что сказать? А если я сейчас решусь сказать то, что вертится у меня на языке, то рискую не удержаться и расплакаться. В конце концов я всё-таки собираюсь с духом и задаю ему этот вопрос.

 

– Хочешь сказать, что ищешь мне замену?

 

– Ты вообще можешь себе представить, чтобы я, как Теодор, ходил на еврейские вечеринки «кому за тридцать» в надежде склеить какого-нибудь симпатичного доктора? – кривится Брайан.

 

– Ну ты же подцепил где-то того симпатичного доктора, который сегодня приходил навестить тебя. Я, конечно, не утверждаю, что он еврей, но…

 

– Притормози. Это был просто трах. И точка. Этот парень мне нафиг не сдался. И я не ищу никого тебе на замену. Я просто сказал тебе, что я чувствую.

 

Я невольно испытываю облегчение. Кажется, мы только что сделали очередной шаг на пути решения нашей проблемы, однако до финишной черты по-прежнему ещё очень далеко.

 

– Наверное, я просто должен услышать от тебя, что ты больше не хочешь жить один, а хочешь, чтобы я был рядом.

 

– Ты прекрасно знаешь, что так и есть. Неужели обязательно говорить это вслух?

 

– Да. Потому что мне нужно это услышать, Брайан. В первый раз ты сказал, что любишь меня, стоя на руинах Вавилона, в самом центре хаоса и безумия. Ты сделал мне предложение после того, как тебя задели слова какого-то долбанутого натурала о том, что он предпочёл бы, чтобы мы все умерли, вместо того, чтобы легализовать однополые браки. Когда ты признался мне в любви, я поверил твоим словам, потому что ты наконец нашёл в себе силы сказать то, что я всегда знал. Но когда ты попросил меня выйти за тебя, это было ошибкой. Пусть даже я сам тогда считал, что это именно то, чего я хочу, но на самом деле мне не нужна была свадьба. Как не нужен и загородный особняк, торжественная церемония и все полагающиеся бумажки. Сейчас мы не стоим на месте взрыва, и тебя не ослепляет гнев. Мы здесь только вдвоём. И мне нужно, чтобы ты сказал мне, чего именно ты хочешь от меня, так, как если бы мы жили в нашем идеальном мире.

 

Брайан вздрагивает – не знаю, от боли или под грузом эмоций, а может, от того и другого сразу, – и со стоном откидывается на спину.

 

– Я хочу, чтобы ты был здесь, со мной, Джастин. Я хочу быть уверенным, что когда наступит ночь, ты будешь лежать в постели рядом со мной. Мне не нужно каждую минуту знать, где ты находишься, и ты тоже не должен следить за каждым моим движением. Я хочу, чтобы мы были вместе, потому что это наше с тобой решение, а не потому что так написано в каком-то там договоре. Я не требую, чтобы ты изображал из себя верную жёнушку, каждый вечер ждущую меня домой к ужину. Я этого не хочу. Я хочу, чтобы ты продолжал рисовать. Я хочу, чтобы твои картины продавались, чтобы ты стал новым Джексоном Поллоком*. Я понимаю, что тебе потребуется личное пространство и уйма времени, чтобы достичь своей цели, мне хорошо известно, что вы, художники, не работаете пять дней в неделю с девяти до пяти. А ещё я хочу иметь возможность встречаться с друзьями, когда мне этого хочется, и не желаю, чтобы ты попрекал меня этим, оставаясь дома. Я могу время от времени трахать случайных парней. Ты можешь время от времени трахать случайных парней. Мы можем трахать их вместе. Это не будет напрягать меня до тех пор, пока все они ничего для нас не значат. Кто знает? Может быть, потом мы вместе решим, что нам это больше не нужно. Я не знаю. Я не вижу причин прямо сейчас загонять наши отношения в какие-то рамки. Думаю, мы должны позволить им развиваться. Но для этого нам нужно что-то, с чего мы могли бы начать. Нам нужно быть вместе. Я так устал быть один...

 

Я протягиваю руку и легонько поглаживаю его здоровое колено.

 

– Мне тоже одиноко без тебя, Брайан. Иногда я скучаю по тебе так сильно, что мне кажется, будто я схожу с ума. Но этот страх – сильнейшая эмоция, которая движет мной и переполняет мои работы, так что сейчас я стал рисовать лучше, чем когда-либо до этого. И неважно, сколько людей крутится вокруг, потому что если среди них нет тебя, всё не так.

 

– Я понимаю. Видишь, к чему мы пришли? У тебя есть веские причины для того, чтобы сохранять дистанцию между нами. У меня есть разумные доводы, почему нам надо быть вместе. И ни один из нас не хочет заставлять другого жертвовать своими целями. Мы с тобой прямо-таки идеальное воплощение безысходности.

 

Я улыбаюсь, задумчиво поглаживая пальцем браслет на своём запястье.

 

– Это твои ирландские корни заставляют тебя во всём искать положительную сторону?

 

– Где ты видишь здесь хоть что-то положительное?

 

– Для меня очень много значат твои слова об одиночестве и о том, что ты хочешь, чтобы я был с тобой, Брайан.

 

– Я просто счастлив, что мне удалось погладить твоё маленькое эго. – О, его сарказм, кажется, вновь оживает. – Но я не хочу, чтобы ты бросал дело своей жизни лишь для того, чтобы вернуться и делать перевязки моему израненному сердцу.

 

– Я знаю.

 

– У тебя были высокие баллы на вступительном экзамене. Так что скажи мне правильный ответ.

 

– Как будто ты когда-нибудь ко мне прислушивался!

 

– Чаще, чем ты думаешь.

 

Я снова не могу сдержать улыбки, потому что знаю, что на самом деле так и есть. Он действительно слушает меня, когда я говорю, хоть и делает вид, что вполуха, и всегда принимает решение с учётом моего мнения. Мне нравится эта его черта.

 

– У меня нет простого решения, Брайан. Есть только просьба.

 

– Какая?

 

– Пока мы будем думать над тем, как разрешить нашу дилемму, пожалуйста, не пытайся найти какого-нибудь парня, у которого в голове меньше тараканов, чем у меня, чтобы заполнить пустое пространство в лофте.

 

Впервые с тех пор, как я сюда приехал, я вижу на губах Кинни улыбку – настоящую, лёгкую и искреннюю.

 

– Проклятье, принеси мне телефон, нужно отменить кастинг.

 

– Не смешно.

 

– Смешно. Джастин, с той самой первой ночи, когда я лишил тебя невинности, я знал, что ты не такой, как все остальные. Я мечтал тогда, чтобы ты был постарше, чтобы у тебя уже был какой-то жизненный опыт, тогда у нас с тобой было бы больше точек соприкосновения. Я не хотел даже думать, насколько ты мне небезразличен, потому что прекрасно понимал всю безнадёжность ситуации. Ты был ребёнком. Тебе нужно было нагуляться, прежде чем завязывать с кем-то более или менее серьёзные отношения. И я не имел никакого права лишать тебя этого опыта. Поэтому я отстранялся и отгораживался от тебя, как мог. Но тебя ничто не могло остановить.

 

Я улыбаюсь.

 

– Я же говорил, что влюбился в тебя в тот самый миг, когда впервые увидел.

 

– Это было просто увлечение, желание, страсть.

 

– Может быть, поначалу, но в какой-то момент, я даже сам не понял, когда, оно переросло в любовь. Я люблю все твои недостатки, Брайан. Я люблю твоё напускное равнодушие, когда речь заходит о романтике, потому что знаю, что в глубине души ты самый до нелепости романтичный человек на свете. Я люблю, когда тебя называют жеребцом Либерти Авеню, пусть при этом ты и трахаешь других парней. Мне нравится видеть желание в глазах других мужчин, когда они смотрят на тебя, такого агрессивно-свободного и независимого. И мне приятно знать, что хоть ты и трахаешь их всех, ты по-прежнему любишь меня. Только меня. Я люблю твою силу воли – не всякий способен представить визит в онкологическую клинику как отпуск на Ибице, или на последнем издыхании финишировать в велопробеге, едва не теряя сознание от боли в сломанной ключице, или отпустить своего ребёнка в Канаду, зная, что это разобьёт ему сердце. А ещё мне нравится, что под твоей маской железного человека скрывается чуткая и ранимая душа. Мне нравится, что ты взял меня под свою защиту, когда мой собственный отец меня возненавидел. Я люблю тебя за то, что после нападения ты каждую ночь приходил ко мне в больницу. За то, что пытался воссоздать для меня наш танец, который я так и не смог вспомнить. За то, что не снимал с себя тот окровавленный шарф. Я люблю даже твои шизанутые загоны на почве независимости и самостоятельности. Я люблю настоящего Брайана Кинни, а не его одомашненный вариант. Я никогда не буду пытаться изменить тебя. Нет, если эти перемены станут результатом каких-то событий в твоей жизни, или ты просто повзрослеешь, или ещё что-то, то я приму и полюблю эту новую версию тебя. Но ты не должен делать это только ради меня. Не ломай себя лишь из-за того, что не хочешь меня потерять.

 

Я вижу, что мои слова не оставили его равнодушным. В своей жизни Брайан Кинни не слишком-то хорошо знаком с беззаветной любовью. Скорее, как раз наоборот. Даже я никогда по-настоящему не мог ему её дать. И, наверное, это одна из самых главных наших бед. Мы всегда ставили друг другу какие-то условия. Хотя для того, чтобы быть вместе, нам двоим нужна была только свобода. Он манит меня пальцем, подзывая к себе. Я приближаюсь к нему и замираю, боясь причинить боль неосторожным прикосновением, и тогда он сам притягивает меня к себе здоровой рукой. Я наклоняюсь и мягко целую его в губы. Он приоткрывает рот и впускает мой язык. Первые робкие прикосновения сменяются настойчивым вторжением. Я вижу, как темнеют его глаза, а на щеках вспыхивает румянец. Даже сейчас, в таком состоянии, он заводится просто моментально. Как же мне нравится его страсть и ненасытность. Но тут он испускает протяжный вздох и с видимым сожалением отстраняется от меня.

 

– Нет, это просто пытка. Это невозможно, я слишком хреново себя чувствую.

 

Я улыбаюсь и провожу рукой по его волосам.

 

– Всё в порядке, я понимаю.

 

– Я люблю тебя за твою смелость, Джастин. За то, что после нападения ты нашёл в себе силы вернуться к нормальной жизни, за то, что не побоялся пойти против собственного отца, за то, что разгребаешь моё дерьмо, – улыбается он. – Я люблю твой талант, твой творческий ум и твою классную задницу. Я люблю тебя за то, что ты не сдался и не опустил руки, когда я сказал тебе, что не верю в любовь, а верю только в секс. Я люблю тебя за то, что у тебя хватило яиц вернуться после фиаско с твоим скрипачом, и за то, что ты не позволил мне оттолкнуть тебя и уйти. Мне нравится, что ты ухитряешься заботиться обо мне, не заставляя меня при этом чувствовать себя беспомощным и зависимым. Я люблю тебя за то, что ты время от времени напоминаешь мне о том, кто или что на самом деле имеет для меня значение. За то, что ты смог пробраться под мой панцирь и не испугался той дрожащей холодной твари, которую нашёл под ним, – он протягивает руку и гладит меня по щеке. – Мы позволили посторонним людям и внешним обстоятельствам встать между нами, Джастин. И их мнение о том, как мы должны себя вести и что нам нужно от жизни, не лучшим образом сказалось на наших отношениях. У нас есть свои представления о том, что для нас лучше. Наше окружение вряд ли поймёт, почему мы хотим жить именно так, а не иначе, а уж на то, что это им понравится, я даже не рассчитываю, но кому какое дело? Если это устраивает нас, почему мы должны отказываться от того, что считаем правильным, в угоду другим? Они говорят тебе, что ты заслуживаешь большего, лучшего. Может быть, они и правы. Они говорят мне, что я должен посвятить свою жизнь тебе, стать для тебя надёжным и верным партнёром, и тут же добавляют, что лучше бы мне вовсе отпустить тебя и не мешать тебе следовать за твоей мечтой. Возможно, они и в этом правы. Но они чертовски непоследовательны. Они говорят, что хотят, и когда хотят, но по большей части их советы оборачиваются для нас одним сплошным геморроем. Ты позволил Майклу убедить себя, что тебе и правда хочется семейного счастья, уютного домашнего очага, а Линдси – что тебе нужно уехать в Нью-Йорк. Я позволил Майклу убедить себя, что хочу до самой смерти быть клубным мальчиком, а Линдси – что вынуждаю тебя пойти на ужасную жертву ради того, чтобы быть со мной. Так вот. Нахуй Майкла. Нахуй Линдси. Что нам нужно решить – так это чего хотят Брайан и Джастин. Мы должны послать к чёрту всё наше окружение с их советами, потому что для нас это единственный способ привести всё в порядок.

 

Я слушаю его, не упуская ни слова, и когда он замолкает, понимаю, что только что мы обменялись теми единственными клятвами, которые имеют для нас значение. Мы сказали друг другу о своей любви и о том, почему нам нужно быть вместе. Я знаю, нельзя полностью отгородиться от окружающего мира и жить в нашем собственном вакууме, но прекрасно понимаю, что он имеет в виду. Я понятия не имею, как мы всё это осуществим, но я никогда не любил его сильнее, чем в этот момент.

 

– Я согласен, – мягко произношу я. Брайан озадаченно смотрит на меня.

 

– Ты о чём?

 

– Я согласен взять тебя в свои законные мужья.

 

– Поделись своей травой, а? – смеётся он.

 

– Мы с тобой только что обменялись клятвами, Брайан.

 

– Мы просто сказали друг другу правду.

 

– Клятва – это заявление, обещание. Ни одна торжественная церемония никогда не сравнится для меня с тем, что ты только что сказал.

 

– Вот только брачная ночь отменяется, потому что сегодня у меня нет сил на показательное выступление. Так что клятвы не считаются.

 

Я с улыбкой качаю головой.

 

– Считаются.

 

– Джастин, всё, что мы сделали – это рассказали друг другу о своих чувствах. Мы так и не решили ни одну  из наших проблем.

 

– Я знаю. Но разве не для этого у нас впереди целая жизнь? Чтобы решать грёбаные проблемы? Вместе?

 

– Остынь, Поллианна**. Мы ещё даже не думали о перспективах нашей совместной жизни, если она вообще возможна в нашем случае.

 

– Мы обязательно что-нибудь придумаем. Но прямо сейчас ты ляжешь спать. Ты выглядишь просто кошмарно. Подвинься.

 

– Что ты делаешь? В этом кресле не хватит места для нас обоих.

 

– Не такой я и большой. Обещаю, что не причиню тебе боли. Я просто хочу быть как можно ближе к тебе.

 

– Вряд ли у тебя это получится так, чтобы не задеть ни одну из моих болячек, – предупреждает он, но я устраиваюсь на боку рядом с ним, осторожно кладу одну руку ему на живот, а голову устраиваю на его здоровом плече. Под пледом тепло и уютно, я закрываю глаза, с наслаждением втягивая в себя терпкий запах его тела. Мне абсолютно плевать, что до душа он сегодня так и не добрался. Мне нравится, как он пахнет.

 

Я чувствую, как он расслабляется в моих руках, и через несколько минут засыпает. Сейчас он вполне может уснуть, впасть в кому и больше не проснуться, с нашей-то удачей. Но у меня на него другие планы, и преждевременная смерть в них определенно не входит. Я осторожно касаюсь губами шеи Брайана и тоже погружаюсь в сон, твердо уверенный в том, что смогу проснуться в нужное время, чтобы проверить его состояние.

_*Пол Джексон Поллок – американский художник, идеолог и лидер абстрактного экспрессионизма, оказавший значительное влияние на искусство второй половины XX века._

_**Pollyanna – (англ. Pollyanna) – роман-бестселлер американской писательницы Элеанор Портер. Главная героиня книги, одиннадцатилетняя Поллианна Уиттиер – живая, говорливая и жизнерадостная девочка, которая учит окружающих игре «в радость», находя повод для оптимизма в каждом происходящем событии._

 

**Глава 13: POV Брайан**

 

Не думал, что моё покалеченное тело может болеть ещё сильнее, чем вчера, но, тем не менее, это так. Всё болит. Проснувшись, я обнаруживаю, что за ночь превратился в Железного дровосека из Волшебника страны Оз. Мои суставы заржавели и заклинили, а маслёнка где-то вне пределов досягаемости. На единственной уцелевшей после падения конечности покоится блондинистая макушка. При попытке шевельнуться рёбра моментально напоминают о себе, и я не могу сдержать стон. Джастин просыпается и осторожно сползает с кресла, стараясь не задеть меня и лишний раз не причинить боль. У него плохо получается.

 

– Всё ещё хуже, чем вчера, – цежу я сквозь зубы. Он кивает.

 

– На второй день обычно всегда так.

 

Вместе нам удаётся поставить меня на ноги и доковылять до ванной. Джастин чистит зубы, пока я облегчаюсь. Я прошу:

 

– Не наберёшь мне ванну? Я так больше не могу, у меня уже всё чешется, а струя из душа, боюсь, будет сейчас слишком болезненной.

 

Он кивает и начинает меня раздевать. Это труднее сделать, чем сказать, учитывая, что мои суставы напрочь отказываются работать. Снимать эластичные бинты с груди – словно разматывать мумию. Когда последний слой исчезает, мы оба вздрагиваем от открывшегося зрелища. От правого плеча к левому боку тянется длинная диагональная полоса, похожая на прореху в костюме Гнева, вокруг которой через весь торс расцветает багровым цветом огромный кровоподтёк. Оказывается, бинт каким-то образом действительно облегчал боль, потому что теперь мне становится труднее дышать.

 

– Твою мать, Брайан. Ты же мог погибнуть.

 

– Если бы дерево было чуть выше, и ветка ударила меня по голове, я, наверное, сейчас не разговаривал бы с тобой.

 

Он касается рукой моей щеки и вздыхает.

 

– Тогда слава Богу, что оно не было чуть выше.

 

Забираться в ванну непросто, а сидеть в воде практически невозможно. Я стараюсь не думать о том, что потом надо будет ещё как-то вставать. Жёсткий фаянс безжалостно давит на мой ушибленный копчик, но тёплая вода доставляет невероятно приятные ощущения. Я опасался, что гидромассаж принесёт лишь дополнительные мучения, однако мне удаётся отрегулировать силу подачи воды и обеспечить себе приятный лёгкий массаж. Джастин оставляет меня отмокать в воде и уходит, чтобы заказать завтрак, предупредив, чтобы я не смел вставать без его помощи. Как будто у меня хватит на это сил.

 

Глаза закрываются. Я вспоминаю прошлый вечер. У нас был «серьёзный разговор». После «серьёзных разговоров» всё обычно меняется, вне зависимости от того, как эти разговоры заканчиваются. Возврата назад больше нет. Я полностью открылся ему. Сам никогда не думал, что такое возможно. Это было совсем не то, что шепнуть «я люблю тебя» или сделать предложение под влиянием момента. На этот раз я сказал ему то, что чувствую на самом деле. Меня пугает сама мысль о том, что можно быть с кем-то настолько откровенным, пусть даже этот «кто-то» – Джастин, но в то же время это невероятное облегчение. Я сделал это. Я рассказал ему о своих чувствах. Хорошо это или плохо, но теперь он знает всю правду. У меня тоже есть потребности. У меня тоже есть желания. И хотя из-за них я могу показаться слабым или ранимым, я всё же надеюсь, что Джастин поймёт, что они просто делают меня человеком.

 

Потому что я именно такой.

 

И я одинок.

 

И я люблю его.

 

Он входит в комнату.

 

– Завтрак будет через полчаса. Всё хорошо?

 

Я киваю. Джастин сбрасывает одежду и забирается под душ. Я наблюдаю за ним сквозь стекло, и чувствую, как мой член оживает. Интересно, а что, если… Нет. Не сейчас. Секс мне не светит ни в каком виде – оргазм напрямую связан с напряжением мышц, да ещё и дыхание при этом учащается, а прямо сейчас даже мысль о любом напряжении для меня мучительна. Я провожу по руке куском мыла и вдыхаю приятный лимонно-ванильный аромат. Джастин выходит из душа, заворачивается в полотенце и подходит ко мне с маленькой бутылочкой шампуня в руках. Его только что вымытые волосы торчат во все стороны мокрыми иголками.

 

– Давай я помою тебе голову. Тебе самому будет трудно поднимать руки.

 

Я уступаю и закрываю глаза, позволяя ему вспенивать шампунь в моих волосах. Он ополаскивает их, помогая полотенцем, чтобы вода не текла по лицу и мыло не попадало в глаза. Он невероятно нежен и заботлив, исполняя этот небольшой ритуал. Я понимаю, что эти простые действия почему-то кажутся мне невероятно эротичными и возбуждающими. Когда я открываю глаза, Джастин улыбается своей солнечной улыбкой.

 

– Что? – спрашиваю я, и он кивает на мой член, который уже полностью напряжён. Я вздыхаю.

 

– Ничего не могу поделать. У него своя голова, у меня – своя.

 

– Хочешь, я…

 

– Не уверен, что смогу это выдержать.

 

– Я всё сделаю сам.

 

Он намыливает руку и начинает поглаживать член. Да, я чувствую напряжение в мышцах. Да, это больно, но…

 

– Не останавливайся, – шепчу я, и он смеётся.

 

– Я так и думал.

 

Когда оргазм накрывает меня, все попытки контролировать собственное тело ожидаемо летят псу под хвост, а вот когда посторгазменная нега рассеивается, я очень хорошо понимаю смысл выражения, что за удовольствия приходится платить. Нет ничего кошмарнее, чем в моём состоянии вылезать из ванны. Однако, несмотря на то, что у меня всё болит, мы с Джастином ещё находим в себе силы подшучивать над собой, пока он вызволяет меня из фаянсовой ловушки.

 

Наконец я освобождаюсь из этой камеры пыток, и он кидает мне полотенце. Я сижу на крышке унитаза, пока Джастин заново бинтует мне грудь. Я прошу бинтовать плотнее, потому что так действительно меньше болит. Наконец, я снова становлюсь похож на мумию, и, облачённый в мягкий махровый халат, возвращаюсь в кресло. Всё-таки принять ванну было очень хорошей идеей. Во многих смыслах.

 

К этому времени приносят наш завтрак. Одетый в такой же халат, как и я, Джастин расписывается на чеке и подкатывает столик ко мне, чтобы мне не пришлось вставать. Официантик из обслуживания номеров бросает на нас взгляд, говорящий: «Я знаю, что вы педики, и это отвратительно». Я очень хорошо знаю этот взгляд. Надеюсь, Джастин тоже его заметил и не оставит парню чаевых. Простите, но я не собираюсь платить вам за проявление неуважения.

 

Когда мы остаёмся одни, Джастин снимает крышки с блюд, и я внимательно изучаю заказанную мной овсяную кашу, понимая, что желание есть её уже пропало. Он придвигает к себе блинчики и хрустящий бекон.

 

– Хочешь, поменяемся? – спрашивает Джастин и натыкается на мой свирепый взгляд.

 

– Хочешь, чтобы я был не только беспомощным, но ещё и жирным? Нет уж, спасибо.

 

Я посыпаю желтовато-коричневую субстанцию тростниковым сахаром и размешиваю. На вкус оказывается лучше, чем на вид, да и кофе, как выясняется, здесь варят неплохой. Я глотаю пару капсул адвила и запиваю их апельсиновым соком. Кажется, я действительно был голоден, потому что, покончив с завтраком, чувствую себя намного лучше. Ванна, завтрак, компания, и я потихоньку снова начинаю ощущать себя человеком. Я ценю тот факт, что Джастин не сказал ни слова о нашем «разговоре». Браслет красноречиво сверкает на его запястье.

 

– Я хочу, чтобы сегодня ты отправился покорять склоны, – говорю я. – Ты же приехал сюда кататься на лыжах.

 

– Забудь об этом, Брайан. Я не оставлю тебя одного.

 

– Я не хочу, чтобы ты целый день маячил у меня перед глазами. Просто оставь мне телефон и пульт, и со мной всё будет хорошо. Впасть в кому мне больше не грозит, и я тут не умираю. Я могу самостоятельно дойти до туалета, а всё остальное ерунда.

 

– А тебе не приходило в голову, что мне больше хочется побыть с тобой, чем покататься на лыжах?

 

Кажется, и правда не приходило.

 

– Ладно, в конце концов, ты можешь сделать и то, и другое. Иди, покатайся немного, а потом вернёшься и остаток дня проведёшь со мной. Как тебе такой компромисс? Кстати, учись, как нужно идти на компромисс, пригодится.

 

Он смеётся.

 

– Ну ты и козёл.

 

– А для тебя это прямо такой сюрприз, да?

 

Он наклоняется и целует меня.

 

– Хорошо, я спущусь пару раз и вернусь к ланчу. Как тебе такой расклад?

 

– Только уточни сначала погодные условия. Вчера там было довольно скользко. Хотя, похоже, за ночь всё засыпало снегом.

 

– Завидуешь мне, да?

 

– Да, мелкий пиздёныш, завидую. Только если упадёшь, нянчиться с собой будешь сам. Из двух инвалидов одного здорового не соберёшь.

 

– Не доставлю тебе такого удовольствия.

 

Я смотрю, как он выходит из номера, чтобы переодеться в лыжный костюм, и вздыхаю. Везучий засранец. Я знаю, нам ещё придётся вернуться к этому неприятному разговору, но по крайней мере я теперь на правильном пути. Когда он уходит, я беру телефон и по памяти набираю номер. Жаль только, что уже довольно поздно для того, чтобы я разбудил её своим звонком.

 

– Ты уволена, – говорю я, когда она снимает трубку домашнего телефона. Она пытается притвориться невиновной.

 

– О чём ты, Брайан?

 

– Даже не пытайся, Синтия. Вы с мамашей Тэйлор считаете себя слишком умными. Я не желаю, чтобы две грёбаные бабы лезли в мою личную жизнь. И у тебя нет никакого права рассказывать кому-либо, куда я езжу по личным делам.

 

– Ты закончил?

 

– Нет, не закончил. Назови мне хотя бы одну причину, по которой я не должен тебя увольнять, – я чувствую себя прекрасно, возвращаясь к своему привычному модусу сволочи. Она отвечает не задумываясь:

 

– Я единственная, кто разбирается в тонкостях твоей организации рекламных кампаний.

 

Я обдумываю её слова. Чёрт, она права.

 

– Я не шутил насчет того, что ты лезешь в мою частную жизнь.

 

– Ты прав, Брайан. Прости. Но это была Дженнифер, мать твоего партнёра, а не какая-то там шлюха, которая хочет выследить тебя и трахнуть.

 

– Если бы это был кто-то, кто хочет меня трахнуть, я был бы более снисходителен и простил тебя. Не знаю, на что вы с ней вообще рассчитывали.

 

– Наверное, на то, что два упрямых гордеца сядут рядышком и поговорят о своих жизнях и о том, чего хотят друг от друга.

 

Я хмурюсь, потому что именно так всё и получилось. Проклятье!

 

– Ну, ничего у вас не вышло. Счастлива?

 

– А вы вообще разговаривали?

 

– Конечно, разговаривали, разве у нас был выбор?

 

– Тогда счастлива. Надо же с чего-то начинать.

 

– Не вмешивайся больше в мою личную жизнь.

 

– Я поняла, Брайан. Кстати, спасибо за подарочный сертификат в спа. Целый день за тобой ухаживают, холят и лелеют – это самый лучший подарок. Спасибо.

 

– Я бы отменил его, если б мог.

 

– Ты бы этого никогда не сделал. Не будь букой. Кстати, ты вроде должен сейчас кататься на лыжах?

 

– Я… упал. Ничего страшного.

 

– Ничего не сломал?

 

– Пару рёбер.

 

– Брайан! Я могу что-нибудь сделать для тебя?

 

– Помимо того, чтобы не лезть больше в мою личную жизнь?

 

– Я поняла. Хватит уже. Серьёзно, тебе нужна помощь?

 

– Мне оказали всю необходимую помощь. Кстати, я так и не открыл твой подарок. Он ждёт меня в Питтсбурге.

 

– Это может подождать. Джастину понравился браслет?

 

– А что, мог не понравиться? Это же Картье!

 

– Да уж, я уверена, что его зацепило именно это.

 

Она видела выписку по моей кредитке. Ничего от неё не спрячешь.

 

– Где он сейчас?

 

– Катается, ясен пень!

 

– А кто за тобой присматривает?

 

– Я не ёбаный инвалид! – ну, в общем, достаточно близко к тому, но не будем об этом.

 

– Брайан, не потрать впустую это время. Расскажи Джастину о своих чувствах. Ты разбиваешь мне сердце. Ты прекрасно умеешь держать лицо, но я достаточно долго тебя знаю, чтобы понять, насколько ты на самом деле несчастлив.

 

– Заткнись. Это тебя не касается.

 

– Я волнуюсь за тебя.

 

Не могу на неё сердиться. Я знаю, она действительно волнуется. И верит в меня. Если бы я был натуралом, я бы на ней женился.

 

– Мы всё выяснили?

 

– Да, босс.

 

– Хорошо. Когда ты возвращаешься на работу?

 

– Завтра.

 

– Хорошо.

 

– Брайан, удачи.

 

– В чём?

 

– Ты знаешь, в чём.

 

– Я вешаю трубку. Ты сейчас играешь на моём последнем оставшемся целом нерве.

 

Я слышу её смех, когда мы прощаемся. Неужели я действительно так предсказуем? Неужели люди считают меня хрупкой фиалкой, скрывающейся под маской? Одна мысль об этом меня бесит. Я хватаю пульт и нахожу какой-то спортивный телеканал. Сижу, смотрю телевизор и жду. Жду, когда он вернётся домой. Кого я обманываю? Даже сейчас я скучаю по нему. В одиночестве время тянется ужасно медленно. Надеюсь, он там хорошо проводит время, но ещё больше надеюсь, что он скоро вернётся. Такое странное противоречие.

**Глава 14: POV Джастин**

 

Вот как хотите, а хромать мне ни в коем случае нельзя. Если он увидит, что я хромаю, то сразу всё поймёт и будет переживать. Значит, он не должен ничего узнать. У него сейчас и своих проблем полно. Так что хромать нельзя. Какого чёрта мне втемяшилось в голову впервые попробовать встать на сноуборд именно сейчас? Я довольно опытный лыжник. Может, чёрную трассу пока и не потяну, но близко к тому. Но разве я мог этим ограничиться? Нет. Я решил попробовать проехать на сноуборде, потому что со стороны казалось, что это ужасно весело. Первые пять минут так и было, а потом я подпрыгнул слишком высоко и полетел в одну сторону, а сноуборд – в другую. Приземляться, ощутимо ударившись левой лодыжкой, было уже не так смешно. Она не сломана, это я точно знаю, иначе я не смог бы ею пошевелить, однако довольно сильно болит. Я добредаю до шале, сажусь на скамейку в ожидании шаттла, который увезёт меня обратно в отель, и расстёгиваю ботинок, чтобы осмотреть ногу.

 

Она немного опухла, но на вид ничего серьёзного. Я пробую пошевелить ступнёй. Та двигается, но боль весьма ощутимая.

 

– С вами всё хорошо?

 

Я поднимаю глаза и вижу перед собой брайановского Доктора Траха. Он отлично выглядит в своём фирменном лыжном костюме. Не хочется признаваться ему, что я облажался, но он всё же врач. Может, посмотрит и скажет мне, что ничего страшного не случилось.

– Похоже, я подвернул ногу.

 

И почему мне кажется, что я сейчас похож на инфантильную дамочку из какой-то старой комедии? Он присаживается рядом и похлопывает себя по бёдрам.

 

– Клади сюда.

 

Я подчиняюсь, и он аккуратно снимает с меня ботинок и носок. Пальцы тут же обжигает холодом. Блин! Он снимает перчатки и начинает ощупывать, сжимать и вертеть мою лодыжку во все стороны. Он действительно ищет повреждения или просто мстит мне за то, что я партнёр Брайана? Тем временем доктор натягивает носок обратно, и я ухитряюсь снова впихнуть ногу в ботинок.

 

– Ну что?

 

– Лучше, конечно, сделать снимок, чтобы знать наверняка, но я почти уверен, что это растяжение. Приложи лёд, прими адвил и не напрягай ногу. Скорее всего, будет отёк и синяк, так что позже можно наложить плотную повязку, чтобы поберечь сустав. В течение суток на ногу лучше не опираться. Если станет хуже, или начнётся лихорадка или жар, позвони в скорую, пусть сделают рентген. Но думаю, что всё будет нормально.

 

Похоже, мне всё же не удастся утаить это от Брайана. Как он там сказал про двух инвалидов и одного здорового? Грубовато, но жизненно.

 

– Вы со своим парнем решили превратить гостиницу в лазарет, – смеётся доктор. Я пожимаю плечами.

 

– Всё равно мы сюда не на лыжах кататься приехали.

 

Доктор волен понимать это, как ему вздумается. Он улыбается, и мне почему-то не нравится его улыбка.

 

– Примирительная поездка?

 

– Что ты хочешь сказать?

 

– Брайан сказал, что вы расстались.

 

– Не совсем. Во всяком случае, не так, как ты себе это представляешь.

 

– А как ещё можно толковать значение этого слова?

 

– По-разному. – С каждой минутой парень нравится мне всё меньше.

 

– Строить отношения с Брайаном Кинни – неблагодарное занятие.

 

– Ну, кому-то всё равно придётся, так почему бы и не мне. – Мой взгляд красноречиво добавляет: «Уж не тебе точно».

 

В отель мы едем вместе. Он усаживается в шаттле рядом со мной, не спрашивая разрешения.

 

– Забавно, – говорит он. И почему я уверен, что ничего смешного не услышу? – Готов поспорить, я знаю Брайана дольше, чем ты.

 

– Сомневаюсь. Если только ты не учился вместе с ним в школе.

 

– Нет, но много лет назад наш с ним первый секс случился на пустой койке в палате, где рядом лежал в коме его друг, – он усмехается своим воспоминаниям. – И даже тот факт, что этот друг, который был на волосок от смерти, находился в паре метров от нас, его не смутил.

 

Такое чувство, словно меня внезапно накрыло снежной лавиной. Брайан трахал этого парня в моей палате, пока я был без сознания? Я люблю Брайана за то, что он не отходил от дверей моей палаты, пока я валялся на койке овощем, наблюдал за мной, был поблизости. Плевать, что он не соблюдал целибат, пока я был в больнице. Да и с чего бы ему? Но делать это на соседней кровати, пока я был в таком кошмарном состоянии? Как больно... Я не помню, чтобы в той палате была вторая койка, но, может быть, когда я очнулся, меня перевели в другую? Я многого не помню из того, что тогда происходило. Но мне вовсе не хочется делиться своими болезненными воспоминаниями с Доктором Трахом, поэтому я молча отворачиваюсь к окну, желая, чтобы он уже оставил меня, нафиг, в покое.

 

Когда я возвращаюсь в номер, Брайан, смотревший трансляцию какого-то матча по телеку, выключает звук и улыбается, глядя на меня. Зря он не побрился утром. Я сейчас не в том настроении, чтобы ему с этим помогать. Могу и горло перерезать ненароком.

 

– Ну, как оно? – спрашивает Брайан. – Рассказывай, я хоть за тебя порадуюсь.

 

– Всё было неплохо, пока я не грохнулся и не растянул лодыжку.

 

А вот теперь я его помучаю. Я сажусь на диван, стаскиваю обувь и носки, потом заворачиваю в полотенце принесённый с собой лёд и прикладываю к ноге. Он внимательно следит за мной взглядом.

 

– Тебе не нужно показаться врачу?

 

– Уже. Показался твоему доктору.

 

– Доктору Санте?

 

– Доктору Траху.

 

– Где ты его встретил? – он вздрагивает, когда я поднимаю на него взгляд.

 

– Возвращались вместе в отель. Он посмотрел и сказал, что это растяжение. Ничего страшного. Поболит немного, и всё.

 

– Мне жаль. Может, надо было рвануть куда-нибудь на солнечный пляж вместо заснеженных гор?

 

– Брайан, он рассказал мне, что ты трахал его на соседней койке, пока я лежал в коме.

 

– С чего бы ему тебе такое говорить? – его напряжение чувствуется через всю комнату. Я пользуюсь моментом.

 

– Да просто рассказывал мне, как давно тебя знает. Но дело не в этом. Как ты мог? Ты трахал его в той же самой комнате, в которой я валялся без сознания?

 

– Нет.

 

– Нет?

 

– Нет, Джастин.

 

– Зачем ему это придумывать? И откуда тогда он вообще знает, что я был в коме?

 

– Хочешь сказать, что я тебе лгу?

 

– Один из вас точно лжёт.

 

– И ты считаешь, что это я?

 

Я чувствую, как Брайан начинает закипать. Теперь я уже не так уверен в правдивости слов Доктора Траха. Брайан – кто угодно, только не лжец. Он бы рассказал мне, если бы что-то было.

 

– Тогда зачем он мне это сказал?

 

– Это был Тедди.

 

Я трясу головой, совершенно обескураженный.

 

– Что?

 

– На соседней койке в коме лежал Тед. Кстати, он очухался как раз посреди процесса. Можешь позвонить ему и спросить сам, раз уж не доверяешь моим словам.

 

Вот блядство. У Теда случился передоз как раз тогда, когда мы с ним познакомились. Доктор Трах был прав. Он знает Брайана столько же, сколько и я. И он никогда не говорил, что на соседней койке лежал я. Это было лишь моё предположение.

 

– Блядь, – говорю я вполголоса, и Брайан вскидывает на меня глаза.

 

– Ты на самом деле решил, что я мог бы трахать кого-то в твоей палате, пока ты был между жизнью и смертью? Так-то ты обо мне думаешь?

 

– Нет, Брайан.

 

Окровавленный шарф, рассказы окружающих о том, как разбит и раздавлен он был случившимся, чувство вины за произошедшее, которое он испытывал, танец, который он пытался воссоздать в моей памяти тогда, в лофте, с помощью Дафни, осторожность и предусмотрительность, проявленные им, пока он пытался вернуть меня к нормальной жизни – как я мог сомневаться в нём после всего этого? Я ковыляю в противоположный конец комнаты и втискиваюсь в кресло рядом с ним, кожей чувствуя его напряжение.

 

– Прости меня.

 

Он качает головой.

 

– Я думал, ты обо мне лучшего мнения.

 

– Я же сказал, мне жаль. Я на самом деле очень высокого мнения о тебе, но поставь себя на моё место. Кома, больница, о ком, кроме себя, я в первую очередь мог подумать? Это было одно из ключевых событий в моей жизни, понимаешь? А ему так хотелось принизить наши отношения. Зачем ты вообще трахнул его во второй раз? Ты же никогда так не делаешь.

 

– Вот только не надо переводить стрелки на меня.

 

– Я не перевожу. Мне правда нужно знать.

 

Он задумывается на секунду, затем говорит:

 

– Мне было одиноко. Был Сочельник. У меня случился неприятный разговор с Линдси. Я пришёл в какой-то гей-бар в Торонто. Он сразу меня узнал, а я вспомнил его только после того, как он мне рассказал, откуда меня знает. Вот и всё, Джастин. Я ничего заранее не планировал. Поехал ли он сюда вслед за мной? Думаю, да. Он по натуре хищник. Но даже если бы тебя здесь не было, ему бы всё равно ничего не обломилось. Я бы просто его послал.

 

– Правда?

 

– Да.

 

– Но почему?

 

– Мне не нужны лишние сложности в жизни. Тебя одного вполне достаточно. А теперь убери свою жирную задницу из кресла и иди, приложи лёд к ноге.

 

– Жирную? Ты заплатишь за эти слова!

 

Я набираю новую порцию льда, прихватываю меню обслуживания номеров и снова забираюсь рядом с ним в кресло.

 

– Есть хочу.

 

– Не может быть!

 

– Эй, я, вообще-то, занимался физическими упражнениями, пока ты тут валялся в кресле.

 

– Думаю, скоро я пущу в него корни, и мы станем одним целым.

 

– Пытаешься испортить мне аппетит?

 

Он смеётся. Гроза миновала. Я делаю заказ, после чего он спрашивает:

 

– Когда ты уезжаешь?

 

– Так не терпится от меня избавиться?

 

– Мне нужно возвращаться на работу, зарабатывать деньги, знаешь ли. Мой самолёт улетает завтра.

 

– Мой тоже. А ты нормально себя чувствуешь для того, чтобы лететь?

 

– Конечно. Ты возвращаешься в Питтсбург или в Нью-Йорк?

 

– В Питтсбург.

 

– Надолго?

 

Я смотрю прямо в его ореховые глаза и отвечаю:

 

– Не знаю. Думаю, нам нужно это обсудить.

 

Он кивает, но я замечаю слабый отблеск надежды, который мелькает в его взгляде, когда он притягивает меня ближе к себе и прибавляет звук телевизора. Я понятия не имею, что мы решим по поводу моего пребывания в Питтсбурге. У каждого из нас ещё остались невысказанные претензии, но сейчас я готов разделить его оптимизм и отложить разборки до лучших времён.

**Глава 15: POV Брайан**

 

Это было бы смешно, если бы не выглядело так жалко – двое парней, ковыляющих через здание аэропорта к своему гейту. Джастин предлагает найти для меня кресло-каталку, но я бросаю на него свирепый взгляд, и он моментально оставляет эту идею. И дело не в том, что мне не нужно это кресло, нет, я был бы счастлив в нём оказаться, но моё чёртово эго мне не позволит. Я не хочу выставлять напоказ результаты своих ошибок. Кроме того, мне не даёт покоя мысль о том, что мы с Джастином никогда не проводили так много времени вместе, ни разу при этом не оказавшись в постели.

 

Ненавижу всё это.

 

Я безумно хочу его трахнуть, но сейчас мы оба – чёртовы калеки. Издевательство космического масштаба. Я доплачиваю за билет Джастина, чтобы устроить его рядом с собой в первом классе, и в кои-то веки он не противится этому. Думаю, просто понимает, что с травмой ему же самому здесь будет удобнее, меньше шансов лишний раз потревожить больную лодыжку. Я сажусь ближе к проходу. С моими длинными ногами с этого места будет проще вставать.

 

К тому моменту, как мы взлетаем, я уже полностью обессилен. Все ресурсы организма потрачены на регистрацию, прохождение таможенного контроля и посадку в самолёт. Я заказываю воду, игнорируя спиртное, потому что чувствую, что меня уже начинает потряхивать. Джастин берёт пиво. Он чувствует себя немного лучше, чем я.

 

– Хорошо покатались на лыжах, ребята? – блядский стюард хитро косится на нас, явно довольный своей тупой шуткой. Я поднимаю на него взгляд.

 

– Был просто один сплошной праздник. А почему вас это интересует?

 

Он проходит вперёд, смешавшись в поисках корректного ответа. Джастин фыркает.

 

– Ты такая сука.

 

– Временами.

 

Слава богу, хотя бы рейс не задержали. Когда мы оказываемся уже высоко над землёй, я обессиленно откидываюсь на спинку кресла и пытаюсь устроиться так, чтобы как можно меньше беспокоить отбитый копчик.

 

– Может, он думает, что у тебя задница болит, потому что я над ней хорошенько потрудился, – продолжает Джастин игру на моих нервах. Я вижу, как он довольно ухмыляется.

 

– Все твои труды над моей задницей не заставят меня даже скривиться, мелкий.

 

– Ну, насчёт мелкого это ты погорячился.

 

Я не могу удержаться от смеха, и сломанные рёбра тут же напоминают о себе.

 

– Смутно что-то припоминаю, но не уверен.

 

Он тянется ко мне, берёт мою руку и кладёт на свою ширинку.

 

– Ну как, начинаешь вспоминать?

 

Я сжимаю его сквозь джинсы и убираю руку, пока благообразная пара средних лет, сидящая с другой стороны, не воспылала праведным гневом.

 

– Ах, да, теперь вспомнил. Недурно.

 

– Ну не всем же быть мистерами-Девять-Дюймов.

 

– Это тяжкое бремя, но я справлюсь.

 

– У меня хотя бы пластмассового яйца нет.

 

Из уст кого-либо другого это прозвучало бы жестоко. Джастин же умудряется даже рассмешить меня этой фразой.

 

– Это для меня не проблема. Натуральное вполне справляется со всеми функциями за двоих.

 

– Тебя это заводит? Меня – да, – говорит Джастин, искоса многозначительно поглядывая на меня.

 

Стюард ставит передо мной стакан с водой, а я с улыбкой смотрю на Джастина.

 

– В твоём возрасте завести может всё, что угодно.

 

– Кроме того, я уже давно не трахался. У меня же не было рождественской ночи с Доктором Трахом.

 

Я подмигиваю.

 

– Ты не много потерял. Так, значит, у тебя просто стоит от банального недотраха, и я не имею к этому никакого отношения?

 

– Может, самую малость, после твоих разговоров про девять дюймов.

 

– Ну, поскольку уединиться в самолёте нам с тобой, двум калекам, проблематично, ничем не могу помочь. Может, когда долетим и доберёмся до лофта? Ты ведь останешься у меня?

 

– Нет, думаю, лучше поеду к маме… Господи, Брайан, что за вопросы? Конечно, я останусь у тебя.

 

– Просто хотел убедиться. – Если бы он не захотел остаться со мной, надеяться больше было бы не на что. – А что ты приготовил мне в подарок на Рождество? Ничего?

 

– Он должен быть в лофте. Я попросил управляющего его доставить.

 

– Что это?

 

– Подарок.

 

– Джастин…

 

– Он не от Картье.

 

– Мне не нужно никаких Картье.

 

– Просто потерпи и сам увидишь.

 

Я тянусь через него к иллюминатору, чтобы посмотреть, как за облаками исчезает из виду Канада. Я думаю о Гасе, и это невесёлые мысли. Я уже скучаю по нему. Встреча с его мамочками вышла кошмарной.

 

– Мне нужен мой сын, – говорю я, и Джастин похлопывает меня по плечу.

 

– Я знаю. Мы можем что-нибудь сделать?

 

– Не уверен.

 

– Для этого существуют адвокаты.

 

– Да. Но я не имею права втягивать его во все эти бюрократические войны.

 

– Имеешь. А он имеет право знать своего отца. Ты хороший человек, Брайан. Ты любишь его. И это много для него значит. Ты ведь не собираешься совсем устранить их из его жизни и оставить Гаса жить у себя. Ты лишь хочешь, чтобы у тебя было право регулярно навещать его и привозить к себе. Учитывая, сколько денег они от тебя получают, это более чем справедливо.

 

– Наверное, ты прав.

 

Я знаю, что он прав, но от одной мысли о том, чтобы пойти в суд, у меня начинает раскалываться голова. Я словно опять слышу их голоса. Какой я негодяй, как неразборчив в связях, какой безалаберный и ненадёжный. А что насчёт них самих? Интрижка Линдси с тем болваном-художником, измена Мэл, их вечные ссоры и примирения, отсутствие постоянного надёжного источника дохода, и, наконец, переезд в Канаду. Не знаю. Это палка о двух концах. Никто из нас не идеален. И неужели мы действительно готовы вынести наши личные неурядицы на публику? Почему не можем просто сесть и поговорить, как взрослые люди?

 

– Ты видел мои очки, когда складывал вещи? Они в сумке? Гас подарил мне их на Рождество.

 

– Да, две пары, и твоя порванная парка тоже там. Я решил, что её можно будет отремонтировать, вещичка-то недешёвая.

 

– Хорошо.

 

Я кладу ладонь на подлокотник поверх его руки и несильно сжимаю. Он отвечает мне улыбкой.

 

– Что?

 

– Ничего. Хорошо, что ты здесь.

 

Он кладёт голову мне на плечо.

 

– Когда мне было восемь, мама сделала мне лучший рождественский подарок в моей жизни. Это был миниатюрный мольберт и три рисунка-раскраски. На одном была собака колли, на другой домик в окружении деревьев, а на третьей – попугай. Я обожал этот подарок! Раскрашивая колли, я чувствовал себя как минимум Рембрандтом. Картинка получилась ужасная, однако сколько я себя помню, она всё время висела у бабушки дома. Я никогда не думал, что есть что-то, что может затмить этот подарок, но мама превзошла саму себя. Теперь это мой самый лучший подарок на Рождество. Сначала я злился на неё за то, что она решила вмешаться, но потом перестал. Мне понравилось быть с тобой, даже несмотря на то, что тебе было больно и ты постоянно брюзжал.

 

Я мотаю головой.

 

– Я не брюзжал. Я всегда так себя веду.

 

– Когда ты болеешь, это свойство усугубляется.

 

– Неужели? Что ж, я имею на то полное право.

 

Я наклоняюсь и вжимаюсь щекой в его мягкие волосы. Я тоже благодарен Дженнифер и даже Синтии, хоть никогда и не скажу им об этом. Неважно, что будет дальше, но на эти несколько дней, наполненных болью и откровенными признаниями, он вернулся в мою жизнь. Вернулся, заполнив зияющую пустоту в моей душе.

 

Нам обоим удаётся немного вздремнуть, а потом тот самый ханжа-стюард будит нас и говорит, что пора поднимать спинки кресел и готовиться к посадке. За время полёта тело местами совсем задеревенело, и это вовсе не те места, о которых можно было бы подумать. Я морщусь, когда Джастин перелезает через меня, направляясь в туалет. Мужчина, сидящий через проход от меня, оборачивается и спрашивает:

 

– А что вы думаете насчёт однополых браков?

 

– Я не верю в однополые браки, – отвечаю я. Его лицо удивлённо вытягивается.

 

– Не верите?

 

– Нет. Не существует такого понятия – «однополый брак». Есть просто брак. Между двумя партнёрами, которые любят друг друга и хотят жить в согласии с общественными нормами и правилами. Геи, натуралы – какая разница? Брак – он и есть брак. Это глубоко личное понятие. А вы что об этом думаете?

 

– Я считаю, что брак – это священный союз между мужчиной и женщиной.

 

Я киваю.

 

– Как и развод.

 

– Простите, не понял?

 

– Ясно же, что развод – это тоже только для разнополых пар. А поскольку каждый второй брак заканчивается разводом, не стоит забывать об этой мелочи. Полагаю, он не настолько священный, как брак, но, возможно, пора уже стереть этот налёт святости с торжественных обещаний, которыми так любят обмениваться люди.

 

– Мы женаты уже пятнадцать лет!

 

– Поздравляю. А знаете кого-нибудь, кто в разводе?

 

– Дело не в этом.

 

– Точно. Дело в том, что узы брака священны лишь до тех пор, пока вы сами этого хотите. А когда начинаете понимать, что сексуальная секретарша в приёмной интересует вас гораздо больше благоверной, которая ждёт вас дома, и вам хочется засыпать и просыпаться уже с ней, то моментально забываете все свои клятвы. За одной секретаршей – вторая, третья, четвёртая… Сплошное лицемерие. До чего ж мне это нравится.

 

– Это такие, как вы, из-за своей неразборчивости в связях принесли в наше общество СПИД!

 

Я смеюсь.

 

– Если СПИД изначально был распространён лишь среди нас, а потом вдруг появился у вас, похоже, что кто-то с вашей стороны забора не прочь порезвиться на нашей.

 

Вернувшийся из туалета Джастин переводит взгляд с меня на мистера Образцового Американского Натурала.

 

– Что случилось? – обеспокоенно спрашивает он, и я улыбаюсь ему.

 

– Садись, детка. Мы тут обсуждаем однополые браки.

 

– Детка? – переспрашивает он, опускаясь в кресло. – Хватит уже, Брайан.

 

Я наклоняюсь, чтобы поцеловать его, но он отстраняется и прижимает палец к моим губам.

 

– Нет. Не стоит устраивать для него показательные выступления.

 

Я вздыхаю. Он прав. Я поворачиваюсь спиной к своему собеседнику. Пусть дразнит других геев. А я возвращаюсь домой. Нанятый мной водитель встречает нас в аэропорту и помогает загрузить вещи в машину. Он частенько возит меня, и, кажется, очень рад видеть нас с Джастином вместе. В доме на Тремонт мы ждём, пока приедет скрипучий лифт, потому что ни один из нас не горит желанием подниматься пешком по лестнице. Наконец, мы оказываемся перед дверью, и он открывает дверь и затаскивает внутрь наш багаж, а я, как и был в пальто, падаю на кушетку. Какое счастье, что Джастин сохранил ключ от лофта! Я знаю, это ребячество, но для меня этот факт много значит. Он приносит что-то прямоугольное, завёрнутое в блестящую красную обёрточную бумагу, без ленточек и бантиков. Я рву бумагу и разворачиваю пузырчатую плёнку, под которой обнаруживаю потрясающую картину в абстрактном стиле. Да, Джастин определённо делает успехи.

 

– Она великолепна.

 

Он улыбается и седлает мои бёдра, осторожно, стараясь не задевать больные места.

 

– Я подумал, что она должна хорошо смотреться в ванной.

 

– Ты в Нью-Йорке времени зря не терял. Она на самом деле превосходна.

 

– Спасибо.

 

Джастин наклоняется и целует меня. Я отвечаю на поцелуй. Он осторожно забирает картину у меня из рук и относит её на диван, затем возвращается, помогает мне избавиться от пальто и сбрасывает свою куртку. Мы снова целуемся. Когда-то мы неплохо проводили время на этой кушетке, и с мороженым, и без. Не отрываясь от моих губ, он прижимается задницей к ширинке, трётся о неё, и я не могу сдержать стон. Я хочу трахнуть его, безумно хочу. И он читает это у меня во взгляде.

 

– Думаешь, нам стоит сейчас?.. – спрашивает он. Я вижу, что ему тоже этого хочется.

 

– Может, если ты будешь сверху и не станешь наваливаться на меня всей тушкой. Придётся тебе сделать всё самому.

 

– Я не против.

 

Его рука тянется к моему ремню, расстёгивает молнию и ныряет внутрь, обхватывая член. Я глажу его по спине, забираюсь под свитер и прикасаюсь к мягкой, тёплой коже. Наши языки движутся в унисон с руками. И вдруг это случается.

 

Бум-бум-бум. Стук в дверь. Голоса снаружи.

 

– Брайан, ты дома? Я знаю, что ты там! Открой дверь!

 

Бум-бум-бум. Я смотрю на Джастина и тяжело вздыхаю. Он вздрагивает и прижимается своим лбом к моему.

 

– С возвращением в Питтсбург, – шепчет он, и тут мне в голову приходит хулиганская идея.

 

– А что, если мы не станем открывать дверь?

 

 

**Глава 16: POV Джастин**

 

Моя ладонь сжимает его каменно-твёрдый член. Его лицо полыхает, как и всегда, когда он возбуждён. Как же я его хочу! Желание спиралью закручивается где-то в животе и растекается по всему телу, покалывая кончики пальцев. И тут внезапно раздаётся стук в дверь. Лицо Брайана разочарованно вытягивается, он громко вздыхает, когда я поднимаюсь с него. Он провожает меня взглядом и разражается громким смехом, когда я, не дойдя до двери, резко сворачиваю в направлении спальни и возвращаюсь оттуда со смазкой и презервативами.

 

– Нахуй их, – говорю я, освобождая от одежды сначала себя, а затем и Брайана. – Хотя, пожалуй, на хуй всё же лучше меня. А их ко всем чертям.

 

Как же давно я хотел его трахнуть! Если те, кто за дверью, считают, что им под силу остановить этот несущийся под откос локомотив, они глубоко заблуждаются. Мне было бы насрать, даже стой они прямо здесь, посреди комнаты. Пофиг.

 

И Брайан со мной согласен.

 

Где-то посередине процесса стук в дверь затихает, а шлепки на кушетке, наоборот, становятся всё активнее. Хотя, возможно, я просто немного отключился от внешних раздражителей. Секс – в принципе отличная штука, но секс с Брайаном – это нечто уникальное. Он досконально изучил моё тело, он всегда знает, что мне нужно, и даёт мне это. Даже боль, даже ограниченная подвижность сейчас играют нам на руку. Я с закрытыми глазами сижу на бёдрах Брайана, стараясь сильнее отклоняться назад, чтобы не потревожить раны на его животе и груди, и открываю глаза лишь когда его дыхание становится шумным и прерывистым. Я понимаю, что он уже готов кончить. Обожаю смотреть на лицо Брайана, когда он кончает, как искажаются его черты, будто от резкой боли, как краснеют щёки, как он судорожно всхлипывает, когда накатывает волна расслабления, и как после оргазма на губах появляется довольная, удовлетворённая улыбка.

 

От этого зрелища я и сам кончаю через пару секунд, и, только немного придя в себя, понимаю, что заляпал спермой повязку у Брайана на груди. В другое время я бы просто растёкся по нему, вплавляясь своим телом в его, но не сегодня. Не с его рёбрами. Я неохотно слезаю с Брайана и иду за влажной тряпкой, чтобы стереть с него свои следы. Он снова смеётся.

 

– Надеюсь, ультрафиолетом меня просвечивать не будут.

 

– Ты ждёшь в гости команду криминалистов?

 

– Ну, кто-то же сейчас колотил в дверь.

 

– Тебе невъебенно повезёт, если это окажутся криминалисты, – я бросаю ему плед, чтобы он мог прикрыться. – Пойду приму душ, а потом схожу, куплю нам чего-нибудь пожевать и затарюсь адвилом и бинтами.

 

– А ты сам дойдёшь?

 

Я пожимаю плечами.

 

– Тут всего-то квартал. Справлюсь. А ты сиди на месте. Я помогу тебе сходить в душ, когда вернусь.

 

– Джастин.

 

– Да?

 

– Это было… – он запинается, и я улыбаюсь.

 

– Я знаю. Действительно было.

 

Я одеваюсь, и перед тем, как направиться к двери, подхожу к Брайану за поцелуем, но обнаруживаю, что он уснул. Я целую его в лоб и выхожу из лофта. Лодыжка болит, и пробежать марафон мне точно не светит, однако эта та боль, которую вполне можно перетерпеть. Я спускаюсь вниз на лифте и неспешно направляюсь в аптеку, что возле нашей любимой китайской забегаловки. Это так странно и одновременно приятно – вновь вернуться на знакомые улицы. Мне не хватало ощущения родства с этим местом. В Ист-Виллидж живёт много геев, но я никогда не чувствовал, что этот район стал мне близок. У меня было достаточно знакомых художников, и нам с ними всегда было о чём поговорить, но в некоторой степени общение с ними утомляло меня. Если я не рисую, мне неинтересно просто сидеть и трепаться об искусстве. Болтовня не имеет никакого отношения к творческому процессу.

 

Я потихоньку заполняю маленькую красную пластиковую корзинку для покупок адвилом, эластичными бинтами, холодными компрессами, грелками, сигаретами, презервативами и прочими предметами первой необходимости, когда вдруг слышу, как голос с характерными хныкающими нотками зовёт меня по имени. Майкл.

 

– Я слышал, что ты в городе, – говорит он, приближаясь ко мне и с любопытством изучая содержимое моей корзинки: любимая марка сигарет Брайана, любимые презервативы Брайана. – Я звонил твоей маме, и она сказала, что ты уехал кататься на лыжах.

 

– Было дело.

 

– С Брайаном?

 

– Как оказалось, да.

 

Мне слишком хорошо знаком этот взгляд. Наполовину подозрительный, наполовину завистливый, в общем и целом жалкий.

 

– Любопытно. Я думал, вы вроде как разбежались.

 

– С нами никогда не знаешь наверняка, – я добавляю к покупкам пару энергетических батончиков и пару шоколадок Hershey’s, догадайтесь сами, кому что предназначается.

 

– Мы с мамой только что заходили к Брайану, но он нам не открыл.

 

– Знаю. Мы были очень заняты. Вы пришли в неудачное время. В следующий раз попробуйте сначала позвонить.

 

Наверное, зря я надеюсь, что он примет моё замечание к сведению и внесёт поправку в свой справочник хороших манер.

 

– Ты что, хромаешь? – Майкл предпочитает пропустить мимо ушей моё замечание о нашей с Брайаном сексуальной жизни, продолжая убеждать себя в том, что мы с ним никогда не занимались ничем непристойнее обнимашек. Так бедняге легче жить в своём придуманном мире.

 

– Потянул лодыжку, когда катался на сноуборде. Ничего страшного.

 

– И, конечно, Брайану было влом выйти в аптеку самому и дать тебе отдохнуть.

 

Ещё одна дурная привычка Майкла. Он никогда не упускает возможности наехать на Брайана за глаза. Не слишком достойное поведение для лучшего друга всех времён и народов.

 

– Брайану тоже не повезло на этих покатушках, даже больше, чем мне. Он сломал несколько рёбер, вывихнул колено и плечо и заработал небольшое сотрясение. Он бы не смог сам дойти до магазина, даже если бы от этого зависела его жизнь.

 

Майкл немедленно строит щенячьи глазки, весь вид его буквально кричит: «Я страшно волнуюсь о бедном, несчастном Брайане». Я закатываю глаза и несу свою корзинку на кассу. По пути я прихватил с собой бумажник Брайана, поскольку в моём не оказалось ни цента налички. Продавец просит моё удостоверение для покупки сигарет. Я машинально протягиваю ему брайановское.

 

– Семьдесят первый год? – спрашивает он, и я со вздохом извлекаю своё. Наверняка он думает, что оно фальшивое, но всё равно продаёт мне сигареты. Моё чёртово детское лицо! Продавец складывает покупки в пакет, и мы с Майклом выходим на улицу.

 

– Его осматривал врач?

 

– Господи, Майкл, само собой.

 

– И?

 

– Он поправится, но сейчас ему нужен отдых.

 

– Кто будет за ним ухаживать, когда ты вернёшься в Нью-Йорк? – Он не договаривает, но невысказанное «надеюсь, это случится очень скоро» повисает в воздухе. Переживёт ли он когда-нибудь свою безответную влюблённость в Брайана? Видимо, не раньше, чем Земля перестанет вертеться. Я направляюсь в китайский ресторан, Майкл увязывается за мной.

 

– Я никуда не поеду, пока он не встанет на ноги. А дальше будет видно.

 

– Что ты имеешь в виду? Ты вообще собираешься возвращаться? Послушай, Джастин, не позволяй чувству вины помешать твоим нью-йоркским планам. С тех пор, как ты уехал, у Брайана всё было хорошо, и…

 

– Хватит, – прерываю его я. – Достаточно. Что бы мы ни решили по поводу наших планов на жизнь, это лишь наше с ним дело. Если мне понадобится твоё мнение, я спрошу. А до тех пор не смей рассказывать мне, что нужно Брайану или чего он хочет. Я это знаю лучше, чем ты когда-либо знал или будешь знать.

 

Кажется, мы оба одинаково офигели от этих слов. Неужели я это произнёс? Я помню, как в Банффе Брайан сказал, что мы не должны позволять никому со стороны лезть в наши отношения и губить их своим личным мнением. Думаю, он был прав, и мы были глупцами, раз позволяли им делать это прежде. Мы в состоянии сами разобраться в своих делах.

 

– Думаю, я знаю Брайана немножко дольше, чем ты, Джастин, – Майкл снова пытается разыграть карту лучшего друга. Я качаю головой.

 

– Это совершенно другое дело, и длительность вашего знакомства тут ни при чём.

 

Я заказываю наши любимые блюда, пока Майкл отчаянно пыхтит у меня за спиной.

 

– Как там Бен и Хантер? – спрашиваю я, лучезарно улыбаясь, словно и не ставил его на место буквально пару минут назад. Он кидает на меня сердитый взгляд.

 

– Хорошо.

 

– Как вы провели Рождество?

 

– Были у моей мамы. Ты не можешь всё время уходить из его жизни и возвращаться назад, Джастин. Это непорядочно.

 

– Что тебе непонятно в моём нежелании обсуждать с тобой наши с Брайаном отношения?

 

– Кто-то же должен вразумить вас обоих.

 

Я смеюсь ему в лицо.

 

– И ты решил взять эту роль на себя?

 

– Что в этом смешного?

 

– О, это смешно, поверь.

 

Когда приносят мой заказ, я вручаю пакет Майклу. Я знаю, что в любом случае мне от него сейчас не отделаться. Он не перестанет преследовать Брайана, пока того окружают враги. Наверное, надо было спросить, не заказать ли на его долю тоже. Ну упс.

 

Мы в молчании поднимаемся на верхний этаж, и, как только заходим в лофт, Майкл тут же начинает что-то тараторить, так что мне приходится прижать палец к губам и кивнуть в сторону спящего Брайана. Он полулежит в той же позе, в какой я его оставил. Я быстро распаковываю коробки с едой, ставлю их на поднос и достаю любимые палочки Брайана – из эбенового дерева с серебряными наконечниками. Добавляю к этому пару бутылок Эвиан и несу всё это на кушетку. Майкл семенит позади.

 

Я опускаю поднос на пол и наклоняюсь, чтобы поцеловать спящего Брайана в губы. Ну точно, Спящая Красавица! Он открывает глаза и смотрит на меня.

 

– Привет, Солнышко. У тебя кожа холодная, – его пальцы легко касаются моей щеки.

 

– На улице холодно. Проголодался?

 

– Как здорово пахнет. Курица «гунбао»?

 

– Она самая. А ещё спринг-роллы и жареный рис.

 

Я устраиваю поднос у него на коленях, а сам устраиваюсь на полу возле кушетки, так, чтобы можно было дотянуться до коробок. И только тогда Брайан замечает Майкла.

 

– Разве я не говорил тебе быть осторожным и не таскать в дом всякую дрянь? – язвит он, и мы оба смеёмся, но Майкл опять изображает щенячьи глазки.

 

– Как ты, Брайан? Выглядишь дерьмово, – говорит он и бросает на меня испепеляющий взгляд, словно я самолично поколотил Брайана ручкой от метлы. Брайан пожимает плечами.

 

– Бывало лучше, бывало хуже. Хочешь есть? – ну да, он более гостеприимный хозяин, чем я. Майкл мотает головой.

 

– Мы с мамой недавно заходили, но Джастин сказал, что вы были… заняты, – ещё один недобрый взгляд в мою сторону, на который я не обращаю внимания. – Мы хотели вручить тебе твои рождественские подарки. Мама унесла их с собой.

 

Он кивает. Я знаю Брайана. Он-то наверняка позаботился о доставке, так что подарки от него все получили вовремя.

 

– Придётся мне ещё немного подождать.

 

– Я хотел открыть дверь своим ключом, но мама сказала, что если ты не один, она предпочла бы этого не видеть.

 

– Всегда знал, что где-то под этим кошмарным париком у Дебби прячется голова.

 

– Брайан, неужели ты и правда считаешь, что это хорошая идея? Я имею в виду вас с Джастином. Вы оба только-только…

 

Мы с Брайаном обмениваемся короткими взглядами, после чего Брайан протягивает руку с палочками, указывая ими на Майкла, и предупреждает:

 

– Даже не начинай.

 

– Но…

 

– Я серьёзно. Не надо. Если мне будет нужен твой совет, я спрошу.

 

– Прекрасно! Вот только именно мне каждый раз приходится собирать тебя по кусочкам после его ухода.

 

Ого. Бьёт по больному. Взгляд Брайана мрачнеет.

 

– И тебе это нравится.

 

– Что?

 

– Тебе нравится собирать меня по кусочкам, Майкл. Так ты чувствуешь, что что-то значишь для меня. И ты думаешь, что именно так всё и должно быть. Я должен быть один.

 

– С чего мы вдруг заговорили обо мне?

 

– Ты здесь ни при чём. Я так считаю. Кстати, тебя разве не ждёт муженёк где-то там, в вашем уютном домике?

 

– Прекрасно, я уйду. Но когда он свалит в Нью-Йорк, и тебе снова станет плохо, можешь мне не звонить.

 

Майкл разворачивается и уходит, от души хлопая дверью. Я смотрю на Брайана.

 

– Я ему настолько не нравлюсь?

 

– Ему не нравится то, что я люблю тебя.

 

– До такой степени, что лучше бы ты был одинок?

 

– Именно.

 

Мы оба вздрагиваем. Ничего себе друг.

 

– Похоже, безумная тётушка выбралась с чердака, Брайан.

 

– Что?

 

– Нью-Йорк. Мы не можем больше ходить вокруг да около.

 

– Странная метафора.

 

– Да пофиг.

 

Он пристально смотрит на меня.

 

– И что ты собираешься мне сказать?

 

Я гляжу в его прекрасное лицо, застывшее в ожидании, и понятия не имею, что говорить дальше.

 

 

**Глава 17: POV Брайан**

 

Это самые невыносимые секунды моей жизни – наблюдать, как Джастин мучительно пытается подобрать нужные слова. Поверить не могу, что сам его вынудил. Я аккуратно отстраняю его, с усилием поднимаюсь на ноги и, хромая, дохожу до окна. Я хочу, чтобы нас разделяло хотя бы несколько метров, мне нужно подготовиться к тому, что я сейчас от него услышу. Я не буду с ним ругаться. Не буду умолять. У меня всё-таки есть гордость. А кроме того, я уважаю его право выбора. Я не хочу обманывать Джастина.

 

Но и остаться одиноким я тоже не хочу.

 

Его рука касается моего плеча. Я не шевелюсь и не оборачиваюсь. Он говорит:

 

– Я не хочу тебя потерять. Тебя и то, что у нас есть. Это всё, что я знаю.

 

Теперь можно обернуться и взглянуть в его голубые глаза.

 

– Я тоже.

 

– Думаю, с этим уже можно работать.

 

Я киваю. Наверное, он прав. Но куда нам двигаться дальше?

 

– Мне нужно присесть, – признаюсь я и, опираясь на его плечо, дохожу до дивана. Видимо, мне становится лучше – сидеть уже не так больно. Джастин переплетает свои пальцы с моими. – Не достанешь мне сигарету? – спрашиваю я, и он приносит пачку и мою зажигалку. Я предлагаю закурить и ему, но он отказывается. Я с наслаждением затягиваюсь, хоть это и не приносит сильного облегчения. Неожиданно живот скручивает спазмом. Видимо, из-за стресса. Ну почему тот, кого я люблю, доставляет мне столько переживаний?

 

– Давай не будем сейчас об этом, – делаю я жалкую попытку. Он улыбается.

 

– Перестань, Брайан.

 

– Вот и я о чём.

 

– Мы не сможем решить проблему, если всё время будем делать вид, что её нет.

 

– Знаю.

 

– Я думаю, мне ещё рано возвращаться домой из Нью-Йорка.

 

Я плотно сжимаю губы и пытаюсь удержать на лице маску холодного безразличия. Внутри что-то с треском ломается. Я молча киваю. Не доверяю собственному голосу. Чувствую прикосновение его руки к плечу, но не могу заставить себя взглянуть ему в глаза. Джастин продолжает:

 

– Но это вовсе не означает, что я не понимаю, как тебе нужно, чтобы мы были вместе.

 

Я бросаю на него быстрый взгляд. Какого хера? Теперь к боли примешивается ещё и некоторая злость. Он что, пытается усидеть на двух стульях?

 

– Я давно всё просчитал. У Киннетика пока недостаточно ресурсов для того, чтобы пережить переезд в большой город. Там слишком много сильных игроков. Если бы я попытался сейчас перезапустить своё дело в Нью-Йорке и забросил здешний отдел, я бы всё проебал. И вовсе не…

 

– Знаю. Не в позитивном, жизнеутверждающем смысле этого слова. Я не прошу тебя перевозить свою компанию в Нью-Йорк.

 

– А-а, предлагаешь бросить её и податься раздавать у метро флаеры нью-йоркских конкурентов?

 

– Разумеется, нет. Я знаю, как много Киннетик для тебя значит. Ты создал отличную компанию.

 

– Тогда что ты предлагаешь?

 

– Предлагаю попробовать немного прогнуться.

 

Я вздёргиваю бровь.

 

– В наших отношениях прогибаешься обычно ты.

 

Он не может сдержать улыбки.

 

– Только ради твоего члена.

 

– Я мог бы это устроить.

 

– Давай не будем отходить от темы.

 

Мне не нравится его решительный настрой.

 

– Ладно, и что же, по мнению этой мелкой язвы, сидящей передо мной, означает компромисс?

 

– Не такой уж мелкой и не такой уж язвы. Это означает отказаться пока от мечты об идеальных отношениях.

 

– А можно поподробнее?

 

– Нам придётся какое-то время жить на два города.

 

– И как ты себе это представляешь?

 

– Ты будешь приезжать в Нью-Йорк, а я – сюда.

 

– У тебя есть работа, и у меня есть работа. И нам обоим нежелательно её терять.

 

– Брайан, как часто ты летаешь в Нью-Йорк по делам?

 

– Довольно часто.

 

– Вот именно. А я работаю по полсмены в магазине постеров, и время от времени подрабатываю официантом. Если у меня за спиной будет хотя бы пара выставок в какой-нибудь приличной галерее, это придаст мне уверенности в том, что моё искусство способно стать источником средств к существованию. Именно к этому я и стремлюсь. Но художники не работают по строго определённому графику.

 

– Что-то у меня всё равно не складывается, Джастин.

 

– Потому что ты отворачиваешься и сам не желаешь ничего видеть. Мы три месяца блуждали в темноте, ограничиваясь лишь вежливыми разговорами. Ни один из нас не сделал первый шаг к тому, чтобы съездить повидать другого. Но сейчас-то мы понимаем, чего хотим и что нам нужно. Мы начинаем приспосабливаться к обстоятельствам, Брайан.

 

– Продолжай.

 

– Я полагаю, что пока у меня не пройдёт пара выставок – кстати, даже не думай о том, чтобы в одно лицо скупить на них все мои картины и таким образом пополнить мой банковский счёт, потому что я всё равно узнаю имя покупателя! – в основном приезжать ко мне будешь ты. По делам ли или просто на выходные – неважно. Мы сможем встречаться и проводить время вместе. Будем ли мы вместе жить? Нет. Пока нет. Будем ли мы вместе, как пара? Да. И когда я стану менее стеснён в финансовом отношении, я тоже начну приезжать сюда. Как только я твёрдо встану на ноги, смогу жить там, где ты захочешь. И тогда я смогу рисовать где угодно. Но сначала я должен стать самостоятельным.

 

– Не знаю, – это не то, чего мне хотелось бы. – По мне так это больше походит на случайный секс, чем на отношения.

 

Он в изумлении смотрит на меня.

 

– Когда это случайный секс перестал быть частью наших отношений?

 

– Ключевое слово – «частью».

 

– Брайан, скажи откровенно. Ты просишь меня вернуться? Это единственный вариант, который тебя устроит?

 

Уфф. Вопрос с подвохом. Да, я хочу, чтобы он вернулся. Но если он на самом деле считает, что должен что-то себе доказать, и Нью-Йорк играет в этом процессе ключевую роль, то что, блядь, я творю? Неужели я буду счастлив, если отговорю его от его мечты? В конце концов, это может вообще разрушить наши отношения. Я осторожно касаюсь его лица.

 

– Нет.

 

– А что тогда? Правда в том, что у тебя есть деньги, Брайан. А у меня нет. Пока нет. И я не могу путешествовать по миру так же свободно, как ты. Я не могу себе этого позволить, моих нынешних подработок не хватит на отпуск в каком-нибудь шикарном местечке.

Я подхватываю его мысль.

 

– В Нью-Йорке есть несколько крупных компаний, которым я мог бы посвящать чуть больше своего времени.

 

– Отлично, продолжай.

 

– Буду привлекать новых клиентов и списывать все расходы на представительские.

 

– Хорошо.

 

– Однако меня кое-что беспокоит. Как выходные в роскошном отеле с обслуживанием номеров поспособствуют обретению твоей финансовой независимости?

 

Он хмурится.

 

– Хороший вопрос.

 

– То есть, приезжая в Нью-Йорк, я буду останавливаться у тебя.

 

Он смеётся.

 

– Точно! Четвёртый этаж без лифта, трое соседей, никакой возможности уединиться, вечно холодные батареи, ремонт столетней давности и односпальная кровать в комнате, которую я делю на двоих с парнем-натуралом, спящим на футоне прямо на полу?

 

– Пять минут в одной комнате с нами, и этот натурал либо сменит команду, либо убежит, сверкая пятками.

 

Джастин заливается смехом.

 

– Это вполне в твоём духе, но…

 

– Но что?

 

– Я не знаю. Не хочу делить тебя с ними.

 

– Джастин, тебе тоже придётся идти на компромисс. Если я буду ездить в Нью-Йорк, чтобы видеться с тобой, то и тебе придётся в чём-то уступить.

 

– Знаю. Но эта квартира – настоящий гадюшник.

 

– Ладно, предлагаю второй и последний раз. Я найду недорогую, но приличную студию на Манхэттене. Меблированную. Проведу её по документам как квартиру для корпоративных нужд. Постоянно жить там будет нельзя, потому что для налоговой всё должно быть официально. Ею будут пользоваться некоторые клиенты и сотрудники фирмы. Но когда я буду приезжать в город, там будем жить мы. Это не номер в отеле Вестин с армией обслуги и платным порноканалом, но и не твоя конура.

 

Он кивает.

 

– Мне нравится. Найди что-нибудь в центре, так, чтобы было не очень далеко от моей работы и от студии. – Он видит выражение моего лица и слегка сдаёт назад. – Хотя бы попытайся.

 

– А ты, Златовласка? По каким критериям ты определишь, что настал тот день, когда ты сможешь быть со мной уже на постоянной основе?

 

– Я должен быть в состоянии арендовать собственную студию с водопроводом, ванной и отоплением, всё остальное неважно. В Питтсбурге или в любом другом месте. Я хочу быть уверен, что мой талант позволит мне содержать собственное рабочее место. И оплачивать половину твоей аренды.

 

– Я не плачу за аренду.

 

– Ну, твой кредит.

 

– Кредита нет. Я всё выплатил.

 

Он смотрит на меня.

 

– Подскажи мне, Брайан.

 

– Взносы на содержание дома? Коммунальные платежи? Стоимость презервативов и смазки?

 

– О, на них я точно разорюсь! – смеётся Джастин. – Ладно, половину от всего этого.

 

– Я понимаю твои стремления насчёт студии. Но всё остальное я могу оплачивать без твоей помощи.

 

– Знаю. Но я должен вносить свой вклад.

 

Я смотрю на него, сияющего от гордости, и не могу сдержать улыбки. Люблю, когда у него вот так горят глаза. Не дай бог мне стать причиной того, чтобы угасла его страсть к творчеству, страсть к жизни. Значит, компромисс. Умение находить варианты, которые устроят обоих.

 

– Я всё подсчитаю и предоставлю тебе смету, куда включу все свои расходы, за исключением гардероба, разумеется.

 

Он хохочет.

 

– Я бы никогда не смог себе позволить покупать твои костюмы.

 

– Знаю. У меня от них уже зависимость. Послушай, если честно, я сомневаюсь, что это сработает.

 

– Почему?

 

– Потому что мы по-прежнему долгое время будем вдали друг от друга. У меня может не оказаться дел в Нью-Йорке, а твои картины могут начать продаваться позже, чем ты рассчитываешь. Я не знаю.

 

– Раз это важно для нас обоих, мы найдём выход. Разница в том, что сейчас мы пытаемся что-то сделать, Брайан. Мы прислушиваемся друг к другу. Никто из нас не обязан придерживаться жёсткого графика, когда я буду приезжать по чётным неделям, а ты – по нечётным. Мы не станем устанавливать себе рамки. Я не хочу жить в Нью-Йорке лишь ради самого Нью-Йорка. Это прекрасный город, но ни один город в мире не стоит моих чувств к тебе. Мне просто нужно время, чтобы сделать то, что я должен сделать. Ты же понимаешь?

 

– Да.

 

– И ты знаешь, что больше всего я бы хотел быть с тобой, даже когда мы далеко друг от друга?

 

– Ну, если ты утверждаешь…

 

– Утверждаю, Брайан!

 

Его воодушевление кажется мне таким забавным.

 

– Ладно, ладно, не гони лошадей, ковбой.

 

– Не вздумай даже усомниться в моей любви. Меня уже тошнит от того, что ты постоянно ждёшь какого-то подвоха, какой-то подставы.

 

– У меня большой опыт по этой части.

 

– Нахуй твой опыт.

 

Я улыбаюсь и целую его в шею.

 

– Попробую.

 

Он слегка расслабляется.

 

– Я тоже попробую.

 

– Знаю. Спасибо тебе.

 

Мы целуемся, и это идеальный поцелуй. Наше соглашение пока на стадии обсуждения, и ему далеко до идеала. Но это начало. Это надежда. Из нашей безнадёжной ситуации всё ещё может что-то получиться. Звонит телефон, Джастин кидает взгляд в мою сторону и отвечает на звонок:

 

– Привет, мам. Как ты узнала, что я здесь? У тебя ужасно самодовольный голос, перестань немедленно! Ты влезла в нашу жизнь. За такое, между прочим, по головке не гладят! – Я не могу сдержать смешок, и он вздыхает. – Тебе просто повезло. Он получил травму, когда катался на лыжах, но ему уже лучше. Нет, ничего серьёзного, просто поболит немного. Но всё вышло довольно глупо, да, – он ухмыляется, глядя на меня. – Да, знаю.

 

Она наверняка сказала что-то вроде «это очень похоже на Брайана», и я не могу не согласиться. Он продолжает:

 

– Не знаю, может быть. Я поговорю с ним и перезвоню тебе завтра. Ладно, пока.

 

– Смотрю, о своём собственном падении, тоже весьма глупом, ты решил не упоминать, – говорю я, когда Джастин вешает трубку.

 

В ответ он лишь пожимает плечами.

 

– Ерунда.

 

– Ну разумеется.

 

– Она пригласила нас на ужин завтра вечером.

 

Я вздыхаю. Ужин со свекровью. Кто бы мог подумать?

 

– Решай сам.

 

– Ты уже лучше себя чувствуешь?

 

– Для того, чтобы завалить лося и снять с него шкуру?

 

– Не исключено, – усмехается Джастин.

 

– Предлагаю компромисс. Я буду есть только хлеб и овощи.

 

Он улыбается и откидывается на спинку дивана, а я приникаю к его губам долгим влажным поцелуем.

 

 

**Глава 18: POV Дженнифер**

 

– Кажется, прийти сюда было не самой лучшей идеей, – Синтия пытается пойти на попятный. Забудь об этом, девочка. Мы на моей кухне, готовим джамбалайю, одно из любимых блюд Джастина. Он говорит, Брайану она тоже нравится, но, подозреваю, Брайан ест её лишь из вежливости.

 

– Если ты надеешься, что я возьму всю вину на себя, то мне жаль тебя расстраивать, – поддразниваю я её, подливая в бокалы превосходное мерло, раздобытое по случаю в моём любимом винном магазине. Кажется, мы обе уже слегка навеселе, и от этого процесс готовки становится ещё приятнее.

 

– Как бы то ни было, за успешное начало! – наши бокалы соприкасаются с хрустальным звоном. Подумав, я подливаю в большой казан на плите ещё немного табаско.

 

– Они жили в одном номере, – размышляю я вслух. – Они встретились, как я и рассчитывала, и провели вместе пару дней. Мы не можем прожить их жизнь за них и принимать за них решения, это они должны делать сами. Но, по крайней мере, мы в состоянии придумать маленький коварный план и свести их в одном месте.

 

– А потом природа взяла своё, – добавляет с улыбкой Синтия. – Может, и мне стоит отдать свою дерьмовую личную жизнь в твои руки.

 

– Забудь об этом, – вздыхаю я. – Посмотри, на что похожа моя собственная.

 

Она берёт багет и начинает нарезать его, чтобы потом добавить масло и чесночную заправку, завернуть в фольгу и, когда придёт время, отправить в духовку.

 

– Как ты думаешь, ты когда-нибудь снова выйдешь замуж, Дженнифер?

 

– Я не стремлюсь замуж, я даже не уверена, нужен ли мне брак. Но я не против того, чтобы просто встречаться с кем-то. Иногда мне не хватает надёжного мужского плеча. Главное, чтобы это не был кто-то, похожий на Крейга.

 

Мы хором смеёмся. Да, вино явно было неплохое. В кухню, привычно хмурясь, заходит Молли. Ну почему все подростки такие своенравные? Почему просто не могут наслаждаться своей юностью? Они её совсем не ценят.

 

– Я такое не ем, – она пренебрежительно косится на казан с джамбалайей.

 

– Почему? – спрашивает Синтия, которая понятия не имеет о том, что такое девочки-подростки. Сама она прошла через этот период много лет назад, а моей материнской практики у неё не было. Молли с подозрением разглядывает симпатичную блондинку за столом.

 

– Она жирная, противно воняет и чересчур острая.

 

– Можешь поесть салата, – предлагаю я, в то время как она открывает холодильник и начинает изучать «лёгкие» полуфабрикаты, которыми он забит.

 

– Я сама что-нибудь приготовлю и поем у себя в комнате.

 

– Молли, на ужин придёт твой брат со своим партнёром. Ты спустишься к нам и будешь вести себя как взрослый человек.

 

Она резко оборачивается:

 

– Брайан придёт?

 

Я киваю. Она захлопывает холодильник и несётся в свою комнату с воплями:

 

– Ты не могла меня предупредить?! Мне нужно переодеться!

 

Мы с Синтией переглядываемся и пожимаем плечами.

 

– Его обаяние распространяется не только на мальчиков в Вавилоне.

 

Она смеётся.

 

– А то я не знаю! Сама через это прошла.

 

– Не может быть!

 

– Ещё как может. Когда была его помощником в другой фирме. После первого рабочего дня я заявила друзьям, что выйду замуж за своего босса. Я испробовала на нём все свои приёмчики. Распускала волосы, носила короткие юбки, блеск для губ, чёрный лифчик под белую блузку, но он был как кремень. А в один прекрасный день вызвал меня к себе и сказал, что завтра у нас встреча с очень важным клиентом, и посоветовал надеть костюм от Эллен Трейси, потому что он мне очень идёт. И вместо лодочек Феррагамо, которые я обычно ношу с ним, попробовать туфли без задников от Джимми Чу, потому что они добавят моему образу сексуальности. Динь-динь-динь, и тут до меня доходит, что мистер метросексуал вовсе не такой уж и метро-, а самый что ни на есть гей.

 

Я покатываюсь со смеху.

 

– С Брайаном трудно сказать наверняка. Он производит впечатление натурала, пока не увидишь его вместе с моим сыном, тогда все сомнения отпадают. Джастин рос на моих глазах, и я всегда подозревала, что он гей – есть у него какие-то женственные черты. А вот Брайана очень сложно прочесть.

 

– О, у него тоже бывают моменты, когда он ведёт себя как капризная принцесска, поверь мне. Ему необязательно быть женственным, его драматическому таланту и так многие могут позавидовать.

 

Мы обе посмеиваемся.

 

– Поначалу я ненавидела Брайана, – признаюсь я. – Мне казалось, что он использует Джастина. Он был слишком взрослым, слишком искушённым. Я знала, что он причинит боль моему мальчику, так оно в конце концов и вышло. Но потом я увидела, как он защищает Джастина перед моим мужем, и задумалась. Когда на Джастина напали, я обвиняла в этом Брайана. Мне казалось, что ему не нужно было приходить на выпускной, что своим приходом он навлёк на Джастина беду. Это сейчас я понимаю, что с его стороны явиться на выпускной было проявлением любви. Это был очень смелый поступок. Теперь у меня нет ни тени сомнения в том, что он любит моего сына. Под маской самовлюблённости Брайан на самом деле очень ранимый. Кажется, у меня появились к нему материнские чувства.

 

– Он нуждается в них, особенно если вспомнить ту оборотниху, которая его родила.

 

– У него есть ещё Дебби.

 

– Ох, ну её к чёрту.

 

– Что ты хочешь сказать?

 

– Отношения Дебби и Брайана напоминают мне сэндвич с дерьмом. Сверху и снизу вроде выглядит прилично, но в серединке всё равно дерьмо. Она так непоследовательна в своём отношении к нему. Сначала любит его, или делает вид, что любит, а через пять минут уже поливает грязью.

 

Думаю, я понимаю, о чём она. Но такова Дебби – само непостоянство. В это время открывается дверь, и я слышу голос Джастина: «Мы пришли».

 

Мы встречаемся на полпути между кухней и гостиной. Джастин один, но у него в руках пальто Брайана, а значит, его партнёр тоже где-то здесь. Я чмокаю сына в щёку, а он принюхивается:

 

– Джамбалайя?

 

Я киваю.

 

– Где Брайан?

 

– Сидит в гостиной. Я хотел принести ему колы. Ему пока нельзя алкоголь.

 

Я захожу в гостиную и вижу Брайана, который с совершенно прямой спиной сидит в мягком кресле, устроив ноги на пуфике. Он даже не пытается подняться мне навстречу. Бледность кожи и напряжённость позы выдают, насколько ему больно. Он криво улыбается мне и приветственно машет рукой, а я наклоняюсь и целую его в холодный лоб.

 

– Ты сильно поранился?

 

– Я выбыл из борьбы за Супер-Кубок. А ведь это была последняя надежда «Стилерс»* на победу.

 

Я не могу удержаться от смеха.

 

– У нас есть овощная нарезка с деревенским соусом. Будешь?

 

Я тянусь было за подносом, но он качает головой.

 

– Нет, спасибо. Подожду до ужина.

 

– Брайан, может, тебе прилечь? Ты ужасно выглядишь.

 

– Всё этот чёртов Корвет, мам, – Джастин возвращается и протягивает Брайану банку колы. Я предлагаю налить её в стакан, но разве он когда-нибудь меня слушал? Я сдаюсь и отступаю, хотя по-прежнему считаю, что пить из банок негигиенично. – У него такая низкая посадка, что усадить Брайана и помочь ему выбраться – это просто пытка, да и трясёт в нём ужасно.

 

– Не оскорбляй мою машину, – ворчит Брайан. – Она не виновата в том, что я покалечился.

 

Джастин плюхается на диван и отпивает пиво прямо из бутылки. Он лучезарно улыбается Брайану и отвечает:

 

– Ладно, а кто тогда виноват?

 

– Если ты дашь мне минутку, я придумаю, как обвинить в этом тебя, Солнышко.

 

Я улыбаюсь сначала одному, затем другому. Между ними снова разгорелось то пламя, что едва не угасло за последние месяцы. К нам присоединяется Синтия.

 

– Привет, босс. Привет, Джастин.

 

– Разве я тебя не уволил? – Брайан бросает на неё уничтожающий взгляд, что безумно её веселит.

 

– Организация твоих кампаний, забыл?

 

Он продолжает прожигать её взглядом, но тут вступает Джастин:

 

– Вы обе поступили неправильно. Вы манипулировали нами и вмешивались в нашу жизнь, и я на вас очень зол. У вас нет права играть нашими жизнями. Это наши отношения, а не ваши.

 

– Вы оба такие упрямцы и гордецы, что сидели каждый в своём городе и молча мучились. Друзья и мамы для того и нужны, чтобы не позволять вам страдать, если они в состоянии помочь, – объясняю я. Синтия восхищённо поднимает кверху большой палец.

 

– Ты же в курсе, что говорят о благих намерениях? – интересуется Брайан.

 

– Это всего лишь намерения, Брайан. У вас двоих на тот момент никакими намерениями и не пахло, разве не так?

 

Воцарившуюся тишину нарушает смех Брайана.

 

– Кто бы знал, что женщины будут прилагать такие усилия, чтобы наладить мою жалкую личную жизнь?

 

Джастин наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его в макушку, от чего тот кривится.

 

– Может, как раз женского влияния тебе и не хватало?

 

– Серьёзно? По-твоему, в тебе недостаточно женственности для нас обоих?

 

Я наблюдаю, как Джастин пихает его локтем в бок, и Брайан показушно стонет. Очевидное притяжение между этими двумя согревает лучше, чем любое вино. Любой соус табаско. Вообще лучше всего.

 

– Привет, Брайан, – раздаётся с лестницы голос Молли. Мы разом оборачиваемся и смотрим на неё. Она чудом преобразилась. Вместо хмурого подростка в свитере с длинными рукавами перед нами Лолита в короткой юбке и топике, из-под которого виден пупок. Да уж, она явно плохо себе представляет, кто такие геи. Впрочем, у неё впереди вся жизнь, ещё узнает. Джастин перегибается через Брайана, чтобы лучше разглядеть сестру, а тот изрекает:

 

– Привет, Молли. Клёвый пупок.

 

Её лицо моментально светлеет, а на щеках появляется румянец, в то время как её брат роняет голову Брайану на плечо и зарывается лицом в его свитер, чтобы не расхохотаться в голос.

 

_*Pittsburgh Steelers «Питсбург Стилерс» («Питтсбургские Сталевары») – команда по американскому футболу из г. Питтсбург, шт. Пенсильвания, входящая в Восточное отделение Американской конференции НФЛ._

 

 

**Глава 19: POV Брайан**

 

Господи, спасибо тебе за Синтию.

 

Разумеется, ей самой я этого никогда не скажу. Но эта мысль приходит мне в голову как минимум раз в неделю, если не чаще. Сегодня вечером она предложила подвезти меня до дома на своём до ужаса банальном комфортабельном Lexus SUV, а Джастин поехал следом на Корвете. Думаю, можно догадаться, какие неудобства мне пришлось испытать по дороге в дом Дженнифер, раз я на это согласился. Мысль о том, чтобы снова запихивать, а потом вытаскивать свою задницу из спорткара, совершенно меня не возбуждала.

 

– Кажется, я слишком много тебе плачу, – заключаю я, внимательно изучив роскошный кожаный салон её авто. Она смеётся в ответ.

 

– Ты  не платишь мне и сотой доли того, чего я на самом деле стою.

 

Она абсолютно права. Я прикрываю глаза. Боль накатывает волнами, как прилив на берег моря, то усиливаясь, то ослабевая. Я знаю, что сейчас, скорее всего, переживаю некий пик, когда мои кости и мышцы причиняют максимальные болевые ощущения. Скорей бы уже этот момент прошёл. Я откидываю голову на подголовник и закрываю глаза.

 

– Господи, Брайан, боль, должно быть, невыносимая. Может, тебе стоит показаться врачу?

 

– Я там уже был. Хватит с меня врачей. От них никакого толку. Само пройдёт.

 

– Тебе хоть обезболивающее выписали?

 

– Нет, врач оказался садистом. Впрочем, без таблеток у меня хотя бы голова ясная. Когда я их принимаю, всё будто в тумане.

 

– А как у вас с Джастином? Вы двое выглядели довольными сегодня вечером.

 

Я открываю глаза и изучаю взглядом её красивый профиль.

 

– Пока ещё ничего не решено. И не суй больше свой нос в мою жизнь, я вроде уже говорил тебе.

 

– О, да, Брайан, говорил. У меня до сих пор мурашки от страха, поверь. Господи, как же хорошо, что ты гей.

 

Так, а вот теперь мне становится интересно.

 

– Поясни?

 

– Если бы ты был натуралом, я бы не угомонилась, пока ты не пригласил меня на свидание, и вот это уж точно стало бы настоящей катастрофой. Титаник, айсберг, кораблекрушение, дно морское.

 

Я невольно усмехаюсь, и смех моментально отзывается болью в груди.

 

– Спасибо. Любому мужчине приятно услышать от женщины, что свидание с ним обернулось бы катастрофой вселенского масштаба.

 

– Но это же правда. Я бы в тебя влюбилась, а ты в меня – нет, моё сердце было бы разбито, мне пришлось бы сменить работу, а потом я бы сравнивала с тобой каждого мужчину, пригласившего меня на свидание, и сравнение было бы не в их пользу.

 

– Откуда ты знаешь, что я бы в тебя не влюбился?

 

– Я просто знаю тебя. Думаешь, будь ты натуралом, стал бы меньше ходить налево? О нет, ты бы просто играл на другом поле. Женщины флиртовали бы с тобой так же, как сейчас это делают мужчины.

 

– Они и так со мной флиртуют.

 

– Вот видишь? Ты – гей, а их всё равно к тебе тянет. Представь, что было бы, если бы ты был натуралом. У меня нет такой настойчивости и упорства, как у Джастина. Я бы не стала ждать, пока ты нагуляешься. Моё эго мне бы просто не позволило.

 

– И в чём же суть этой твоей вымышленной катастрофы?

 

Она останавливается на светофоре и поворачивается ко мне.

 

– Суть в том, что ты нашёл своего идеального партнёра, Брайан. Он тебя обожает. Хватит делать вид, что его не существует.

 

– Между прочим, зелёный свет. В наших краях это означает, что можно ехать.

 

– Ты знаешь, что я права, – говорит она, вдавливая педаль газа в пол.

 

– Я знаю, что ты опять лезешь, куда не надо.

 

– Ты перепробовал всё, что можно, в надежде избавиться от него, оттолкнуть его, от постоянного блядства до предложения замужества. Тебя кидало из крайности в крайность. Ты всё ещё  его любишь. Он всё ещё тебя любит. Делай выводы.

 

– Серьёзно, Синтия, заткнись уже к чёртовой матери. Это не твоё грёбаное дело.

 

– Это моё дело, потому что ты мне не безразличен, Брайан. Из недосягаемой мечты ты превратился в друга. Я видела, как тебе было больно. И, по-моему, это всё – полнейшая бессмыслица.

 

Я отворачиваюсь и смотрю через боковое окно на свой город. Бессмыслица. Она сейчас о том, что мне больно, или всё-таки о наших отношениях с Джастином?

 

– Мы оба хотим быть вместе, но осуществить задуманное не так просто.

 

– Если оно того стоит, вы вместе найдёте решение. Я бы убила за возможность любить кого-то так же сильно и быть любимой в ответ. Такое редко случается, Брайан. Не продолбай свой шанс.

 

Я снова вспоминаю, как мне снился Вик. Как я танцевал в той кошмарной версии Вавилона, где всем отрывавшимся на танцполе было глубоко за пятьдесят. Этот сон преследует меня уже давно, но я никогда никому о нём не расскажу. Не хочу превратиться в одного из этих жалких старых нытиков, которые продолжают кружиться в отблесках зеркальных шаров даже после того, как часы пробьют полночь. Стареть – это ужасно. И я не хочу стареть и становиться поводом для насмешек. Как не хочу стать старым и одиноким. Как в принципе не хочу быть одиноким. Ощутив её руку на своём плече, я вздрагиваю от неожиданности.

 

– Что?

 

– Приехали. Помочь тебе?

 

Я смотрю на свой дом на Тремонт стрит так, словно увидел его впервые. Джастин наверняка уже в лофте. Если бы Корвет был не в состоянии обогнать Лексус, то нафиг он тогда вообще нужен? Я поднимаю взгляд на свои окна. В них горит свет, и дома определённо кто-то есть. Мне это нравится – своеобразный домашний уют.

 

– Справлюсь, – отвечаю я. Моя рука уже тянется к ручке двери, но тут я передумываю и разворачиваюсь к ней. Я кладу ладонь ей на шею, такую нежную по сравнению с крепкими и мускулистыми мужскими. Пальцы путаются в её мягких светлых волосах. Я наклоняюсь  и целую её. У неё мягкие губы и небольшой аккуратный рот, и когда я проникаю в него языком, то чувствую, какая она покорная и податливая. Она позволяет мне целовать себя, но не отвечает на поцелуй. Целовать женщину – совсем не то же самое, что делать это с мужчиной, нет того напора и страсти. Если поцелуй с мужчинами как бы говорит: «Не тяни, давай ближе к делу», то с женщинами это больше похоже на ухаживания, на танец, на подготовку к самому главному, которое может случиться, а может и нет. Я вспоминаю все эти странные, неловкие чувства, пока мы с ней целуемся. Это, кстати, довольно приятно. Будь я натуралом, я бы точно пригласил Синтию на свидание, и всё закончилось бы катастрофой. В этом она права. Как и в том, что касается всего остального.

 

Я чувствую прикосновения её пальцев к своим волосам и разрываю поцелуй, отстраняюсь и смотрю на неё с улыбкой.

 

– Никогда не списывай меня со счетов. Я не какой-то там безвредный старый педик, – предупреждаю я её. – Я Брайан-чёртов-Кинни. Я всегда на коне.

 

Она качает головой, всё ещё слегка ошеломлённая моим внезапным порывом, а я прилагаю все силы, чтобы не выглядеть жалким педиком, выбираясь из машины, превозмогая сильнейшую боль, только чтобы не показать, насколько сильно действительность сейчас расходится с моими собственными словами. Я машу ей на прощание и медленно ковыляю в сторону дома. Джастин ждёт меня на первом этаже возле лифта, стоя со сложенными на груди руками.

 

– Вы всегда так откровенно желаете своим сотрудникам спокойной ночи, босс?

 

Я кладу руку ему на плечи и опираюсь на него, а он помогает мне зайти в лифт.

 

– Она отвергла меня, назвав безвредным педиком, а я не люблю, когда меня отвергают.

 

– Ты и есть безвредный педик. По крайней мере, для неё так уж точно.

 

Я бросаю на него испепеляющий взгляд. Ненавижу, когда он видит меня насквозь.

 

– Ей это знать не обязательно.

 

– Она давно это знает.

 

Чёртов лифт тащится, как черепаха. Это просто какая-то пытка. Мне смертельно хочется прилечь. Мы заходим в лофт, Джастин запирает дверь и отводит меня в спальню. Я позволяю ему помочь мне раздеться – я слишком устал, чтобы ругаться из-за такой мелочи. Эта маленькая вылазка из дома оказалась неожиданно выматывающей. Я устал чувствовать себя беспомощным, ни на что не способным. Сначала рак, потом перелом ключицы, теперь это. Настроение стремительно катится вниз. Джастин помогает мне забраться под одеяло и сам устраивается рядом, а потом осторожно прижимается к моей спине. Мне становится хорошо, тепло и спокойно.

 

– Что случилось? – слышится его голос.

 

Я не хочу, чтобы он уезжал.

 

– Ничего. Просто устал.

 

А ещё мне ужасно не нравится, что Синтия так легко может меня читать.

 

– Поедем со мной, – шепчет он. – Давай поищем ту маленькую квартиру вместе. Давай арендуем её до того, как снова разъедемся. Чтобы знать, что у нас есть место, где мы можем быть вдвоём.

 

Я разворачиваюсь, превозмогая боль, чтобы взглянуть на него.

 

– Да?

 

Он целует меня.

 

– Да.

 

Я улыбаюсь. Он снова целует меня, а потом кривится.

 

– Что такое?

 

– Ты на вкус как девчонка.

 

Я усмехаюсь и опрокидываю его на подушку, врываясь языком ему в рот, чувствуя, как он моментально отзывается и жадно, требовательно отвечает на поцелуй. И дело вовсе не в том, что Синтия плохо целуется, и даже не в том, что она – не мужчина. Она не Джастин, вот и всё. Его руки обвивают мою шею, и неожиданно терзающая меня боль начинает стихать. Я расслабляюсь в его объятиях, прекрасно зная, что последует дальше, зная, что мне это понравится, и зная, что это именно то, что я хотел бы получить в подарок на Рождество.

 

 

**Глава 20: POV Джастин**

 

_Полгода спустя_

 

Я знаю, что он не приедет, так почему же продолжаю искать его глазами? Он не виноват. Я расстроен, но не могу злиться на него за то, что он сейчас не здесь. У него серьёзная компания, требующая внимания, напряжённый график и ужин с потенциальными клиентами из Европы, который нельзя отложить. Брайан приедет в выходные. Пока он будет в городе, мы сможем вместе сходить в галерею, хотя это будет уже совсем по-другому, не так, как сегодня, на открытии моей выставки.

 

Он и без того ужасно чувствует себя из-за всей этой истории, так что мне нужно просто успокоиться. Вокруг толпы людей – ценители искусства, критики, непонятные люди в чёрных костюмах, которые строят из себя крутых всезнаек, а мне больше всего хочется, чтобы здесь был Брайан. Он бы наверняка держался в стороне, чтобы не мешать окружающим меня снобам, мелкими глотками потягивающим шардоне и убеждённо твердящим, что мои работы великолепны. Время от времени я бы ловил на себе взгляд Брайана, который посылал бы мне фирменную кинниевскую ухмылку, говорящую: «Не зазнавайся. Поклонники со своим обожанием – херня, значение имеют только твои работы».

 

Мои работы хороши.

 

Они – лучшее из когда-либо созданного мной.

 

Я горжусь ими даже несмотря на то, что измотан и выжат как лимон из-за того, что долгое время вынужден был совмещать работу и живопись. Когда я приезжал к Брайану в Питтсбург, всё, чего мне хотелось – это трахаться и спать. Обычно в таком порядке. А потом я возвращался назад в свою мансарду и снова рисовал как одержимый.

 

Эта выставка получилась совершенно неожиданно. Владелец галереи увидел мою картину в ресторане, где я несколько дней в неделю подрабатывал официантом. Хозяин позволял мне вешать мои работы прямо на кирпичные стены, и довольно многие из них приглянулись посетителям, которые изъявили желание их купить. Не за бесценок, хотя и не задорого. Кроме того, часть вырученных денег пришлось отдать владельцу ресторана. Галерейщик же не просто купил картину, но и перепродал её в три раза дороже, а потом вернулся и поинтересовался, что ещё у меня есть.

 

Я помню, каким чужеродным объектом он казался в моей мастерской, прямо как Брайан в своё время. Стоял на пыльном полу, дурея от запаха масляных красок и скипидара, постоянно рискуя посадить на свой дорогущий костюм какое-нибудь пятно и угробить его. Но, в отличие от Брайана, которому предсказуемо нравятся все мои картины, он был весьма критичен и придирчив, отбирая из множества работ, которыми я гордился, холсты для будущей выставки. Именно тогда стало ясно, что выставке – быть.

 

Однако для того, чтобы она состоялась, мне не хватало ещё пяти картин, и у меня было всего два месяца, чтобы написать их. Брайан проявил понимание, он сам приезжал в Нью-Йорк вместо того, чтобы звать меня в Питтсбург, и даже когда был здесь, не настаивал на том, чтобы я уделял ему внимание, позволяя работать. И как же обидно, что в этот, самый важный, вечер, у него возникли дела! Этот успех принадлежал ему в не меньшей степени, чем мне. Именно он был причиной того, что я окончательно не свихнулся. Когда я думал, что больше уже не могу, что у меня не получится, Брайан напоминал мне, что я не тот, кто так легко сдаётся, и выпинывал мою задницу обратно в студию.

 

Здесь мама и Дафни, и позже, когда всё закончится, мы собираемся отпраздновать это событие за ужином, а потом я заночую у них в отеле. Но Брайан… Я замираю перед портретом, выделяющимся на фоне остальных абстрактных картин. Он его ещё не видел, и я не собираюсь продавать это полотно. Владелец галереи непременно хотел, чтобы я его выставил, чтобы показать посетителям, как он выразился, многогранность моего таланта. «Из частной коллекции художника», – гласит табличка возле портрета. Картина называется «Его глаза». Это лицо Брайана крупным планом, акцент сделан на его невероятных, внимательных, прекрасных глазах.

 

Дафни ахнула, увидев его, а мама даже немного всплакнула. Ох уж эти женщины… А вот Брайан бы скорчил гримасу и поинтересовался, кого это я попытался изобразить. Но я знаю, что он был бы польщён и тронут. Для меня эта картина – лишь очередной способ выразить свою любовь к нему, красками нанести мои чувства на чистый холст. Так Брайан всегда остаётся со мной, даже когда его нет рядом. Я смотрю на его лицо, глядящее на меня с другого конца студии, и чувствую себя уже не таким одиноким.

 

Время идёт, и я замечаю, как всё больше и больше картин помечаются небольшими красными кружочками, означающими, что они проданы. Разумеется, галерейщик получит свою долю, как и владелец ресторана в своё время, но даже за вычетом этих денег на мой счёт поступит довольно кругленькая сумма. Хотел бы я знать, каковы будут отзывы критиков. Это Нью-Йорк, здесь они могут быть беспощадны.

 

– Что это за красавчик на портрете?

 

Я оборачиваюсь и не верю своим глазам. Быть того не может! Он просто неотразим, весь в чёрном, как летняя версия плохого парня: чёрная шёлковая рубашка, чёрные льняные брюки, чёрный же ремень из крокодиловой кожи, с серебряной пряжкой. Я моментально теряю весь свой пафосный вид модного нью-йоркского художника и бросаюсь Брайану на шею, прижимаясь губами в поцелуе. Он смеётся, отрывая меня от себя.

 

– Держи себя в руках, Пикассо. Мы же в приличном обществе.

 

Но отпустить его не так просто. Я переплетаю свои пальцы с его, не сводя сияющего взгляда с его лица.

 

– Ты же говорил…

 

– Я знаю, что я говорил, – перебивает он. – Но я объяснил клиентам, что сегодня у моего партнёра открытие первой персональной выставке в Трайбеке, и как бы мне ни хотелось покурить вагины и потрепаться о сигарах под хороший, сочный стейк, вечером мне необходимо быть в Нью-Йорке.

 

– Тебе не нужно было.

 

Он обнимает меня за талию и разворачивает, заставляя взглянуть себе в глаза.

 

– Нужно.

 

Я снова его целую. Наверняка на нас смотрят и перешёптываются, но мне плевать. Пофиг! Они уже узнали его по портрету, а гейская тема даже в Нью-Йорке всё ещё является поводом похихикать. Брайан шлёпает меня по заднице.

 

– А теперь иди и будь вежлив с толстосумами. Кстати, когда и зачем ты нарисовал меня?

 

– Тебе нравится? – Он пожимает плечами. Конечно, нравится. Я знал! – Он составляет мне компанию, когда мы не вместе.

 

– В таком случае, ты явно нарисовал не ту часть.

 

Я смеюсь, машу ему рукой и удаляюсь с намерением быть как можно более вежливым, а он направляется к моей маме.

 

Вечером мы все вчетвером ужинаем в одном из тихих кафе Трайбеки. Не знаю, был ли я когда-нибудь счастливее, чем в этот день. Выставка имела грандиозный успех, пусть даже я пока не знаю, сколько на ней заработал – экспозиция продлится ещё десять дней. Здесь моя мама, моя лучшая подруга, но самое главное – здесь Брайан, и я не могу сдержать улыбки, протягивая руку и сжимая под столом его крепкое бедро. Он накрывает мои пальцы своей ладонью.

 

После великолепного вечера мы разделяемся. Мама с Дафни в одном такси уезжают в свой отель Трайбека Гранд, а мы с Брайаном в другом едем в нашу квартиру. Завтра мы вновь встретимся и вместе позавтракаем. Мы сидим, крепко держась за руки, и я склоняю голову Брайану на плечо и шепчу:

 

– Спасибо.

 

Он улыбается.

 

– Заткнись.

 

– Я серьёзно.

 

– Я тоже. Заткнись.

 

– Брайан…

 

Он наклоняется и целует меня, заставляя заткнуться самым надёжным способом, который ему известен. Оказавшись в квартире, мы не успеваем даже добраться до постели. Раздеваться тоже некогда. Мы просто расстёгиваем и приспускаем всё, что нужно, чтобы предоставить его члену доступ к моей заднице. Я лежу грудью на столе, вцепившись обеими руками в столешницу, пока Брайан вбивается в меня. До пульта от кондиционера у нас тоже руки не дошли, поэтому, когда он кончает, мы оба потные и липкие. Про одежду Брайана я вообще молчу.

 

Совместный душ – это то, что надо, а к тому времени, как мы выходим из ванной, воздух в квартире уже достаточно прохладный. Мы идём на второй заход, и на этот раз секс уже не такой отчаянный и жадный. Потом мы лежим в темноте, обнажённые, моя голова покоится у него на плече, наши ноги переплетены. Брайан затягивается косяком и как бы невзначай произносит:

 

– Я сегодня был у онколога.

 

Меня подбрасывает. Господи. Я месяцами не вспоминаю о том, что у Брайана был рак. Его фальшивое яйцо практически не отличается от настоящего, я и думать забыл, что это силиконовый протез. Но теперь я вспоминаю, что нельзя считать, что рак вылечен, если не прошло ещё пяти лет, и мне становится дурно.

 

– Всё хорошо, – говорит Брайан, и я понимаю, что какое-то время не дышал. – Никаких следов рака.

 

Я целую его, впитывая вкус косяка вперемешку с его собственным.

 

– Слава Богу.

 

– Да уж. Не хотелось бы лишиться ещё и второго яйца. Говорят, быть евнухом не особо весело.

 

Но мы оба знаем, что это не самый страшный из возможных вариантов развития событий. Рак яичек может дать метастазы в позвоночник, мозг, лёгкие – куда угодно. И если это произойдёт, скорая смерть неизбежна. Я напоминаю себе, что болезнь Брайана была обнаружена на ранней стадии, ему даже химию делать не пришлось. Я тянусь к нему и изо всех сил сжимаю в объятиях, а он театрально стонет, разжимая мои руки.

 

– Да что с тобой?

 

Я приподнимаюсь на локте, откидываю с его лба прядь волос и смотрю на его лицо, еле различимое в темноте.

 

– Если с тобой что-нибудь случится…

 

Он прижимает палец к моим губам, не давая договорить.

 

– Не каркай. Я в норме.

 

Мы обмениваемся поцелуями, и я расслабляюсь в его объятиях.

 

– Ты надолго приехал?

 

– Мне нужно обратно в воскресенье вечером. У меня встреча с клиентами в понедельник, а потом они улетают домой. Узнаю, что они решили.

 

Я расстроен, что визит получается таким коротким, но я всё понимаю.

 

– Может, я полечу обратно с тобой? Открытие выставки всё равно уже прошло. Я могу отлучиться на пару дней.

 

– Было бы здорово. Ты давненько не появлялся дома.

 

– Знаю. Я скучаю по лофту.

 

– По лофту? Скучаешь по лофту?

 

От того, как преувеличенно театрально звучит его голос, меня разбирает смех.

 

– Ты понимаешь, о чём я.

 

– Боюсь, что да. Ты любишь меня за мою жилплощадь.

 

– Я всегда тебя только за неё и любил.

 

– Что ж, не повезло тебе. Я переезжаю.

 

Я сажусь в постели и включаю лампу, чтобы лучше видеть его лицо.

 

– Педик сказал что*?

 

– Педик сказал, что переезжает.

 

– Переезжает. Вот так просто?

 

– Вообще-то, нет. Потребуется ещё много чего организовать. Ты можешь это выключить?

 

– Нет. Тебе не кажется, что нам нужно это обсудить? Это, вроде как, и мой дом тоже. Ты не можешь без меня решить, что мы переезжаем!

 

– Остынь, королева драмы. Я переезжаю на тот же самый этаж. Освободился большой лофт, и я его покупаю.

 

Я выдыхаю. Мне очень нравится тот лофт. Мы оба всегда от него тащились. Там на две спальни, одну ванную и туалет больше, чем у нас, плюс есть выход на террасу. Разумеется, и стоит он в два раза больше.

 

– А куда уезжают Бен и Джерри**?

 

На самом деле хозяев зовут Рен и Джимми, но они – два упитанных педика, которые очень напоминают нам знаменитых мороженщиков, так что мы переименовали их для себя.

 

– Туда, где старые пидоры разгуливают в шёлковых халатах и клеят мальчиков на пляже. Саус Бич. Они купили там квартиру с видом на океан.

 

Мы оба хохочем.

 

– А ты можешь себе его позволить?

 

– Да, я на жизнь не жалуюсь.

 

– Ты и в самом деле хочешь столько пространства?

 

– Ну, Гасу же понадобится его собственная комната. Это часть соглашения.

 

Три месяца назад Брайан подал в суд иск об определении порядка общения с сыном. Он нанял адвоката – настоящую акулу, который основательно надавил на лесбиянок. Мелани оказалась бессильна что-либо сделать.

 

– Что за соглашение?

 

Он ухмыляется.

 

– Мы подписали документы. Я хотел рассказать тебе лично.

 

– Говори!

 

Он подробно расписывает условия соглашения, которые дают ему право регулярно привозить Гаса к себе в Питтсбург. Он согласился найти няню, которая будет присматривать за мальчиком, пока Брайан на работе, и взял на себя ещё кое-какие обязательства, касающиеся страхования жизни и оплаты обучения в колледже. Но всё это ерунда. Главное, что теперь он сможет видеться с Гасом. Я знаю, как это важно для него.

 

– Я так рад за тебя.

 

– Знаешь, Солнышко, дело ведь не только во мне. Ты – мой партнёр. Твоей жизни это тоже коснётся – время от времени вокруг тебя будет носиться гиперактивный малолетка. Что ты думаешь об этом?

 

– Я люблю Гаса, ты же знаешь.

 

Он затаскивает меня на себя и жадно целует.

 

– Я так по тебе скучал.

 

– Я тоже. Я всегда скучаю.

 

Мы целуемся и неспешно идём на третий заход.

 

_*Отсылка к реплике из кинофильма «Мир Уэйна», где один из героев быстро и неразборчиво произносил фразу «Педик сказал что?», после чего кто-нибудь, не расслышав, переспрашивал – «Что?», вызывая тем самым смех окружающих._

_**Бен и Джерри – марка мороженого, замороженного йогурта, сорбета и продуктов на основе мороженого. Компания была основана двумя друзьями – Беном Коэном и Джерри Гринфилдом._

 

 

**Глава 21: POV Брайан**

**Эпилог**

 

_Это была моя версия того, как мог закончиться последний сезон QAF – альтернативный финал по отношению к тому, что нам показали. Я пережил все возможные стадии скорби относительно того, что было прописано в сценарии, так что можно считать этот фик своего рода знаком того, что я смирился. Брайан с Джастином и Рэндалл со своей любовью к сериалу наконец достигли согласия. Кому-то из вас этого может показаться мало, кто-то может захотеть детального описания их дальнейших взаимоотношений. Но я не ставил себе такой цели. Я просто хотел бы, чтобы всё закончилось именно так, поэтому я и написал эту историю. Это мое видение, простое и незамысловатое, не правильное и не ошибочное. Надеюсь, вам понравилась эта зарисовка, потому что для меня она была воистину целительной._

_С любовью, Рэндалл_

 

_Полгода спустя, Рождество_

 

Голова просто раскалывается. Если Гас ещё раз выстрелит в меня из своего лазерного пистолета, или как там, блядь, называется эта пиздецки тарахтящая херня, клянусь, я выкину его любимую игрушку в мусорный бак. Он ложится спать раньше нас, так что шанс у меня будет. По лофту будто цунами прошлось, разбросало все вещи по сторонам и ретировалось, оставив после себя лишь развалины. Мишура, ленты, обёрточная бумага, коробки, тарелки с остатками еды, бокалы с недопитым вином, которого, возможно, было всё же слишком много, и посередине этого бардака – грёбаная ёлочка.

 

– Ты в курсе, что ёлка у нас не натуральная? – я закидываю ноги на кофейный столик и наблюдаю, как Гас с энтузиазмом роется в игрушках – может, найдёт там что-нибудь не такое шумное.

 

– С чего бы в этом доме оказаться чему-то натуральному? – смеётся Джастин, плюхаясь на диван рядом со мной и протягивая мне тарелку, полную хрустящего рождественского печенья, присланного нам заботливой Дженнифер. Учитывая, с какой скоростью они с Гасом его поглощают, вряд ли хоть малая часть угощения доживёт до завтра.

 

– Знаешь, сколько сахара в каждой такой печеньке? – интересуюсь я, а он лишь ухмыляется в ответ.

 

– Угадаю эту мелодию с пяти нот.

 

– Заткнись, – я потираю виски. Мало того, что ёлка – искусственная, к тому же она в любой момент может вспыхнуть, как факел – столько на ней навешано мигающих, мерцающих и переливающихся огнями гирлянд. Никогда не видел, чтобы на одно дерево вешали столько украшений. Такое ощущение, что мы ставим какой-то опыт с электричеством.

 

– Завтра же поснимаем с ёлки всю эту сверкающую дрянь, пока не спалили дом к чертям.

 

– Нет! – вопит ползающий по полу Гас, хватаясь за свой лазер с явным намерением защищать справедливость и творить возмездие.

 

– Ладно, ладно, – смягчаюсь я. – Если оставишь в покое свою чёртову пушку, тогда пусть ёлка постоит ещё денёк.

 

Успокоенный Гас возвращается к своей электронной игрушке – то ли бейсбол, то ли ещё что-то, я не вдавался в подробности. Она тоже издаёт довольно противное пиликание, которое, однако, не идёт ни в какое сравнение с тем пистолетом.

 

– Не позволяй ему собой командовать, – поддразнивает меня Джастин. Я пожимаю плечами.

 

– Иногда смирение – лучший выход. Не принесёшь мне адвил? Голова раскалывается.

 

– У тебя что, ноги отнялись? Иди и сам возьми.

 

– Вот что бывает, если позволить своей женщине заниматься карьерой, – жалуюсь я, поднимаясь на ноги. – Она забывает, где её место.

 

Вслед мне летит подушка, однако мне удаётся добраться до ванной и закинуть в себя пару капсул. Сегодня был долгий день. Начался он ещё затемно, когда мы были бесцеремонно разбужены Гасом, который требовал срочно посмотреть, что ему принёс Санта. Учитывая, что весь вечер мы собирали его игрушки и заворачивали подарки, легли мы довольно поздно и оба были уставшими. Однако мы послушно выбрались из постели, напились кофе и напустили на себя восторженный вид, наблюдая, как он раздирает обёрточную бумагу, словно техасский торнадо.

 

Потом мы завтракали в компании Дженнифер и Молли, обедали у Деб, ели что-то изысканное и микроскопическое, но очень вкусное, у Эма, и под конец в компании гиперактивного Гаса вернулись домой, к китайской еде в коробочках. Бедный ребёнок отлично продержался всё это время на адреналине и собственной жадности. Единственный раз, когда он прикорнул ненадолго, был в гостях у Эма. Вырубился прямо на куче верхней одежды, сваленной на кровати. Теперь он снова полон сил, а я чувствую себя невъебенно старым. Бр-р-р.

 

Джастин, добрая душа, забирает его и тащит в ванную купаться. Несомненное преимущество того, что мы переехали в лофт побольше – у нас теперь есть ванна. Гас обожает плескаться в джакузи и больше не капризничает, когда приходит время водных процедур. Кроме того, у него здесь есть своя собственная комната, как и у нас с Джастином. С дверью. Чтобы можно было уединиться. Внезапно наступившая тишина убаюкивает меня, и я сам не замечаю, как засыпаю. Через некоторое время Джастин довольно бесцеремонно будит меня, хлопая по ноге.

 

– Хотел позвать тебя поцеловать его перед сном, но он вырубился уже на втором абзаце сказки, которую я ему читал.

 

– Я же тебе говорил, что гейское садо-мазо ему неинтересно.

 

– Это пока, – смеётся он, и я подхватываю его смех.

 

– Можно навести порядок в зоне бедствия, а можно пойти прямо в постель. Ты что предпочитаешь?

 

– Рождество ещё не закончилось, и тебе осталось открыть ещё один подарок.

 

Я внимательно смотрю на его профиль. Зачем мне ещё подарок? Последние полгода стали для меня самым лучшим подарком, которого хватит не на одно Рождество. Мы постоянно приезжаем друг к другу, и у нас всё просто прекрасно. Когда он далеко, я скучаю по нему, но это можно пережить. А теперь ещё и Гас здесь, с нами, согласно графику. У меня есть няня, которая сидит с ним, пока я на работе, но когда я дома, её услуги не нужны. Весь смысл этой войны за совместную опеку заключался в том, чтобы у меня стало больше времени для общения с сыном, а не для того, чтобы сдать мальчика какой-то няньке.

 

Не могу сказать, что мы с лесбиянками в хороших отношениях. Но ради Гаса мы постараемся договориться. О большем я и не прошу. Пожалуй, я даже могу сказать, что теперь я счастлив. Да, я счастлив. Мне нравится моя жизнь. Мне бы хотелось, чтобы оба моих мальчика проводили со мной больше времени, но не стоит зажираться. Обжорство – смертный грех, а я приличный католик. Да, точно. Некоторые вещи никогда не меняются.

 

– Что это? – спрашиваю я, когда он извлекает из-под диванной подушки знакомую красную коробочку. Картье? Он ведь уже подарил мне те кожаные перчатки на кашемировой подкладке, которые мне так понравились.

 

– Открой.

 

Его собственный браслет сверкает у него на запястье. Я очень надеюсь, что он не купил мне в пару такой же, потратив на него всё, что заработал на выставке. Он идёт моему юному, нежному партнёру, но на мне такая игрушка смотрелась бы нелепо. Безусловно, я стал бы его носить, чтобы не обидеть Джастина, но без какого-либо удовольствия. Для меня нет браслета лучше, чем ракушки на кожаном шнурке.

 

Я готовлюсь принять счастливый и растроганный вид, но когда я жму на кнопку и крышка отскакивает, Джастин говорит:

 

– Верни мне коробку.

 

Браслета в ней нет, только ключ. Я поднимаю глаза на Джастина, помахивая ключом в воздухе.

 

– Он от сундука с сокровищами? Всё, что от меня требуется, отыскать сам сундук?

 

Джастин смеётся.

 

– Это ключ от моей студии.

 

Боже мой, до чего ж я ненавижу это ужасное место над магазином постеров, где всегда пыльно, сыро, воняет скипидаром, а поссать можно только в замызганную ржавую раковину.

 

– Э, ясно… – Наверняка для него это что-то значит. Вот только я понятия не имею, что. – Спасибо. Правда, я не уверен, что горю желанием бывать в твоей студии, с тобой или без тебя. Или это на случай, если ты потеряешь свой ключ? Но держать запасной в Питтсбурге – это не самая светлая идея.

 

– Для такого умного человека вы слишком тупите, мистер Кинни.

 

– Просвети меня.

 

– Он от моей студии на Тремонт стрит. В полутора кварталах отсюда. Верхний этаж старой шляпной фабрика Адамса. Неприлично дёшево, море пространства, море света, и к тому же – зацени – там есть рабочий водопровод! В перспективе они переоборудуют здание под жилые лофты, но пока что я могу снимать это место за смехотворные деньги.

 

– Ты переезжаешь? – уточняю я с некоторым опасением, всё ещё не совсем понимая, что он замыслил. Он закатывает глаза и стучит костяшками пальцев мне по голове. Я перехватываю его руку, заставляя остановиться. – У меня болит голова, если ты забыл.

 

– Я буду там работать, Брайан. Мне нужно место для работы, где я смогу остаться наедине с собой и не буду бояться, что в запале перепачкаю что-нибудь краской.

 

– Так это твоя питтсбургская студия?

 

– Это моя единственная студия. Я возвращаюсь.

 

Я смотрю на него. Не может быть. Этого просто не может быть!

 

– Но почему?

 

– И это вся твоя реакция?

 

– Одна из них.

 

– Потому что теперь я могу. Потому что теперь за мной гоняются коллекционеры, владельцы галерей жаждут организовать у себя выставку моих работ, и я сейчас говорю о галереях не только Нью-Йорка, но и других крупных городов, у меня есть агент, который представляет мои интересы, и неплохой счёт в банке. Я сделал это. Я доказал себе, что могу заработать на жизнь своим искусством, своими силами, без чьей-либо помощи. Я не купаюсь в деньгах, но я сам добился всего, что у меня сейчас есть. А ещё я скучаю по тебе, по возможности проводить время с тобой и Гасом, и я готов, – он замолкает и, прищурившись, смотрит на меня. – Ну, то есть, если ты хочешь, чтобы я вернулся насовсем, то я готов.

 

Я усилием воли заставляю себя усидеть на месте, вместо того, чтобы пускаться в пляс. Головная боль, как по волшебству, улетучилась, будто её и не было. Я не хочу, чтобы он понял, в какой восторг привело меня его заявление. Я горжусь им и счастлив за себя, счастлив за нас. Я лишь невозмутимо пожимаю плечами.

 

– Я ничего не имею против. Но ты решай сам.

 

– Ладно, в таком случае я, пожалуй, останусь в Нью-Йорке. Будем по-прежнему видеться наездами.

 

Я бросаю на него взгляд.

 

– Ты хочешь именно этого?

 

В ответ мне в лицо прилетает подушка.

 

– Нет, идиот, я хочу не этого! Я хочу быть здесь, как уже сказал, вместе с тобой и Гасом. Но хотелось бы увидеть хотя бы немного энтузиазма в связи с этим, если не возражаешь.

 

Я прикусываю губу, сдерживая улыбку, и тянусь, чтобы поцеловать его.

 

– Так пойдёт?

 

– И это, по-твоему, энтузиазм?

 

– Это только начало.

 

Я беру его за руку, увожу в спальню и закрываю за нами дверь. Прошли те деньки, когда мы спокойно могли трахаться на любой свободной поверхности в лофте, во всяком случае, не тогда, когда у нас гостит Гас. Это небольшая жертва, потому что у нас есть двери, а Гас здесь не всегда – половину своего времени он проводит с мамочками. Мы взбираемся на кровать, по пути стаскивая одежду.

 

– Я так испугался, что ты подаришь мне этот ебучий браслет, – шепчу я, исследуя руками его тело.

 

– С ума сошёл? Это два с половиной месяца аренды моей студии!

 

Я хохочу. Он принял правильное решение. Я чувствую, как его ладонь сжимает в горсти мою мошонку, и не дёргаюсь даже тогда, когда он начинает поглаживать моё фальшивое яйцо. Я всегда жутко его стеснялся, не позволяя никому к нему прикасаться, но с Джастином я чувствую себя совершенно спокойно. Я доверяю ему.

 

– Кстати, я хочу оплачивать половину расходов и здесь тоже, Брайан.

 

– Может, позже это обсудим? У меня от таких разговоров член падает.

 

– Ни от чего он не падает.

 

Он ошибается, но бог с ним – пусть думает, что так оно и есть.

 

– Когда ты возвращаешься? – я лезу за смазкой и презервативами, пока мы ещё не окончательно потеряли способность соображать.

 

– Хочу всё закончить к Новому году.

 

– Тогда у тебя остаётся не так много времени.

 

– Да и дел осталось немного. Я успею. Особенно если ты полетишь со мной и поможешь.

 

– Разумеется. Покажем Гасу новогодний Нью-Йорк. Ему наверняка понравится.

 

– А теперь можем мы уже заткнуться и начать трахаться?

 

«Отличный план», – мелькает у меня в голове. Я проталкиваю свой язык ему в рот с намерением в ближайшее время протолкнуть с другой стороны ещё одну часть своего тела.

 

На следующее утро я просыпаюсь первым. Ключ по-прежнему валяется на диване, там, где мы его оставили. Я достаю связку своих ключей и цепляю его туда, с улыбкой провожу пальцем по зубчатому краю. Джастин возвращается домой. Я беру большой пластиковый мешок и начинаю складывать в него оставшийся с вечера мусор, проверяя коробки, чтобы ненароком не выбросить что-то нужное. На секунду задумываюсь, не засунуть ли в мешок адский лазерный пистолет Гаса, но я всё же не настолько жесток.

 

Шторы не задёрнуты, и с террасы открывается великолепный вид на город. Скамейки и перила присыпаны искрящимся снегом, но небо хмурится, обещая непогоду. Я не против. Это всё равно самый прекрасный в моей жизни день после Рождества.

 

– Пап, я написал в кровать, – внезапно заявляет неслышно подобравшийся Гас. Он стоит в одной только пижамной рубашке, и у него такой вид, будто он гордится своим свершением.

 

– Как же так вышло?

 

– Не знаю, – он пожимает плечами. – Наверное, просто не смог проснуться.

 

Никакого сожаления по поводу обмоченного белья.

 

За что я ещё люблю свой новый лофт, так это за то, что у меня теперь есть собственные стиралка и сушилка.

 

– Пойдём-ка в ванну, – говорю я. Не хватало ещё, чтобы от него весь день несло ссаньём. По пути я шлёпаю спящего Джастина по аппетитной заднице.

 

– Вставай. Нужно искупать нашего мистера Гаса, пока я поменяю ему постель.

 

– Опять мокрый сон? – ехидничает Джастин.

 

– Да уж. Мокрее некуда.

 

Джастин натягивает свои пижамные штаны и шлёпает в ванную. Слава богу, все мы одинаково укомплектованы, так что нет нужды прикидываться скромниками. В комнате Гаса я сгребаю с постели бельё, заворачиваю туда же его медвежонка, которому тоже слегка досталось, и запихиваю всё это в стиральную машину. Начинаю заливать в дозатор кондиционер и замираю.

 

Какого чёрта я сейчас делаю?

 

Где моё похмелье?

 

Где утренний сушняк?

 

Где попытки вспомнить, чем и с кем я занимался прошлой ночью?

 

Когда я превратился в Марту Стюарт*?

 

Секундная паника.

 

И меня отпускает.

 

Согласен, это не так гламурно, как трахать парней в задних комнатах Вавилона. Но я провёл слишком много рождественских праздников в компании одиноких и отчаявшихся, которым просто некуда больше пойти, не с кем провести праздники, для которых нет разницы между Рождеством и очередным четвергом в клубе. Я был одним из них. И мне это даже нравилось. Какое-то время.

 

Кто знает, как повернётся жизнь – может, когда-нибудь я снова вернусь в Вавилон в Рождественский вечер. Может, со временем мы с Джастином остынем и разбежимся. Как там у Байрона? Был у меня в жизни поэтическо-пидорский период, когда я зачитывался его стихами…

 

_В холоде уст твоих,_

_В сухости глаз…_

 

С нами такое тоже вполне может случиться. С любым может, это не зависит от наших желаний. Но сейчас наши слёзы и молчание остались в прошлом, и мы сами пишем свою собственную историю, так, как сами захотим. И была ли у кого-то до нас такая же, совершенно неважно.

 

Я заливаю кондиционер в машинку и захлопываю дверцу. Опускаю жалюзи. Иду на кухню и включаю кофе-машину. В лофте тихо. Я слышу негромкое жужжание стиралки и шум воды из ванной, где плещутся Джастин с Гасом. Больше я не один.

 

Нет больше молчания.

 

Нет слёз.

 

Нет сожалений.

 

_*Марта Хелен Стюарт – американская бизнесвумен, телеведущая и писательница, получившая известность и состояние благодаря своим советам по домоводству._

 


End file.
